Before And After: On The Run
by myIllusion
Summary: Jane has two hours to save Maura. One hour to drive and one hour to Run.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters- no copyright infringement intended.**_

**Before and After -On the Run**

_Constructive comments are welcome and appreciated. This is my fi_rst fan fiction.

Part I

**JANE**

She was sprinting down the trail at break-neck speed. The rain was cold, it pelted her body in a furious rhythm that echoed the patter of her footfalls. At some point during Jane's run, the downfall turned into sleet- blurring her vision and making the path treacherously slick. She pressed on with icy calm, using the inconvenient storm as one more chunk of fuel to stoke the fires of her simmering rage.

Overhanging branches, with streaming rivulets of slushy rain conspired against her; slashing at her face, bobbing up and down - seeming to laugh, as she ducked and dodged to avoid their malevolent onslaught.

She could only run. Run and hone the jagged edges of her fury into a cold, merciless, uncompromising weapon. Her mind plotted while her body moved on auto-pilot. Jane trusted her natural agility, her ability to move along and evade the hazards of the trail with a confident indifference.

She was running with a purpose, a focus and a mission. She would run to the trails end and desperately, hopefully, arrive in time.

Maura.

Random images of her friend tumbled through her mind, spinning in kaleidoscope fashion, urging her to move faster.

Maura, offering to share her lunch and smirking like the devil when Jane asked if it was from the "dead person fridge."

Maura...animated, giddy with excitement while waving a gross wormy thing around with tongs - it was some kind of parasite she had just pulled out of a stiff. She explained (with reverence and great detail) the genetic evolution and adaptability of the blood sucking monster. Even Jane had lost her lunch that time.

Maura, undercover at the lesbian bar ... but barely covered... the image of Maura poured into that dress, or rather - bursting out of that dress - seemed to be in the forefront of all the other images. This nagged at Jane, but not enough to wholly distract her because the immediate need was much to frantic and dire.

Hoyt. Fricken Hoyt, had somehow (from prison) arranged to have Maura kidnapped. Arranged to have her stashed out here in the woods and had conveniently set Jane up. She knew she was running straight into a trap at full speed, literally, and yet, she had no choice. Hoyt would have Maura tortured and quite possibly murdered, unless Jane showed up at the scheduled time and place. She had no time to notify Frost or Korsak, nor was she permitted to. The directions had been very specific.

Earlier that day, a bicycle delivery man dangling a manila envelope between his teeth, pedaled up to the stoop as Jane was entering her apartment building. The guy was wearing a navy hooded sweatshirt with the hood pulled up and no helmet; which Jane noted immediately because protective headgear was required by the companies that used cyclists to do deliveries.

He skidded to a stop right in front of Jane. He wore dark sunglasses, which were unnecessary as it was nearly dusk; the sky was tinted murky gray with only the memory of blue, the air was chill and thick with the scent of impending rain and, Jane thought, foreboding doom.

The cyclist nodded at Jane and said: "Rizzoli?" It was definitely a question. He was making sure to mark the right person for his delivery. The detective's acute sense of intuition had signaled a red alert before the guy even muttered her name. Everything she observed, in the four or five seconds that elapsed upon his arrival, had sent a knowing chill up Jane's spine. The chill that said: this is so wrong, this is trouble with a capital T, this is going to ruin my night.

Jane nodded at the cyclist, knowing he knew she was "Rizzoli," but he still required the confirmation. He carelessly tossed the envelope to her, forcing her to lunge forward and fumble to catch it while he sped away on his bicycle.

Asshole.

But Jane knew. Jane knew every aspect of that little scenario had played out exactly as it was choreographed. She dreaded opening the envelope, knowing it held some ugly truth that could not be denied, nor delayed and she dare not wait. She ran her fingers through her dark unruly tresses, scanned the neighborhood as inconspicuously as she could under the circumstances, and flopped down on the stoop.

Jane shook the envelope so it's contents settled near the bottom and then tore it open across the top edge. She peered inside and was completely undone by what she found. A "5 X 7" photograph of Maura in the very same outfit Jane had seen her wearing not three hours ago. Maura. She had been hit, at least once by the look of an ugly purple bruise on her cheek. The photo showed her bound to a chair with duck tape, her head dangling listlessly to the side.

The envelope included a map and a note.

Dear, sweet Jane.

Did you think I had forgotten you so soon after our last little game?

Follow the map and you will find your friend.

You have two hours if you opened this package when you received it.

One hour to drive and one hour to run.

I know you can run Jane.

When your reach the destination on the map you will find Dr. Isles.

Remember what I said to Dr. Isles when she interviewed me? She won't be killed Jane, but she will be hurt...if you do not show up on time.

Don't call any of your little friends. My friends will know. Come alone Jane.

It's all about you Jane.

One last thing. Take your cell phone out of your pocket and smash it on the sidewalk in front of your apartment. If you do not do this my friends will know and Dr. Isles will suffer because of you Jane.

No time for calling friends anyway.

If you take the time to run upstairs and get your running shoes you will have to hurry... the clock is ticking Jane.

Run, run, run.

Two hours Jane. If you arrive late...it will not go well for Dr. Isles.

The moments from the time Jane opened that envelope were a blur to her. A frantic, hysterical ransacking of her apartment. She gave herself five minutes to change into sweats, put her running shoes on, stuff her guns, ammo, a very illegal silencer, night vision binoculars and a hunting knife into a back pack. She grabbed a warmer jacket and basically, just dumped Jo Friday's kibble all over the floor while trying to pour it into her bowl. She took no time to hug or kiss the dog and was barely able to keep from trampling her while stomping through her apartment to find the things she needed. She picked up her phone thinking she could get a quick call in to Frost- to let him know what was going on but, of course, her line had been cut. She didn't have the time to deal with the explanations anyway.

Jane broke every speed limit on the way. Getting out of the city was the hardest part and she knew she was being tailed by Hoyt's accomplices, but was to distracted to be sure which car behind her was the tail. The light was bad, it had started raining and she was having a terrible time keeping any kind of focus - except to follow the directions of the map and the instructions of that diabolical note.

Jane sped through every red light except for one. Almost certain the tail was several cars back she a took a risk that she would not be seen. In the lane next to her on her left, she noticed a passenger in the car on his cell phone just as they were pulling up to the red light. Fortunately, he was smoking so his window was open. Jane lowered her own window, un-holstered her Glock and pointed it at the guy. The light was still red and she yelled, "hey buddy"- he looked over at her and his eyes grew very big.

"Toss me your cell phone or I'll blow your head off."

So...Jane had a phone. The guy was really very cooperative. Jane didn't have the time to do all that explaining about being a cop, and that this was a police emergency. She would deal with the illegalities of her actions later, if she was still alive.

The problem with cell phones is you never really learn any ones phone number. You just program your phone with all your contacts when you set it up - then you never actually have to punch the number in because you just select a name when you want to call someone. Ugh. So it was when she tried to use this strangers phone: she could not remember one single phone number.

Maura would. Maura could recite every single phone number on her contact list and many, many more. Just thinking of Maura put a spike in Jane's adrenaline rush, which was so high already she was in a constant state of near hysteria and intense focus.

Hoyt had taunted her: "It's all about you Jane."

But for Jane: It was all about Maura.

Something inside her felt crushed to think about Maura being hurt. She wanted to rage, lash out and smash things. When she glimpsed that photo of Maura; her beautiful, brilliant, gentle, and yes, sometimes annoying friend - when she looked at that photo her heart froze into solid ice. Her anger was a ball of white hot fire: nothing would stop her until Maura was safe and she would stop at nothing to make that happen.

Jane shouted out loud while pounding on the steering wheel of her car, "Stay out of my fucking way assholes - I am coming to get you."

After exiting the freeway and speeding down a road with freezing rain: she could not recall a single phone number.

She dialed 911.

"This is officer 299 I need a secure line." She didn't want to take the risk that Hoyt's men had a scanner and was grateful that the department had set up this alternative for undercover officers and sensitive cases. After being transferred she took a deep breath and said: "This is detective Rizzoli. I have a 14588(kidnapping). I need you to patch me through to Detective Korsak or Detective Frost immediately."

Korsak answered.

Jane said: "Korsak listen. I don't have time to explain, so just listen. Hoyt had Muara kidnapped. He's got her up somewhere in the Northwest, past Medford along the Mystic...it's in the woods at a rental house or a cabin. He sent me a map and directions and I'm on my way up there..."

"Jane, why didn't you call for back-up? Again?...you are doing this again? withou..."

"Korsak NO... shut up and just listen. He's on a fucking time schedule. I only have an hour and twenty minutes left to get there. I got a head start and I need to get there first. If anyone shows up before me they will kill her. Hoyt set this up because he new I would come. If I don't get there on the time schedule he has allotted they will kill Maura and flee the scene. If I get there on time...I'm guessing they will take me and Maura somewhere else - to a second location."

"Jane...what the fuck?..."

"KORSAK! This was set up a long time ago and it's very sophisticated. I had no time to do anything but get in the car and go, I had to steal a phone off a guy to get this call through, and this cell phone is going to die because it doesn't have any charge left. l'm going to give you a general location... don't send anybody in until after 8:30. I have to be there by 8:00, anything that's going to go down has to happen after I get there or Maura doesn't have a chance. Do you understand Korsak? It's the game that's important to Hoyt. And me. If I break the rules Maura will suffer the consequences."

"Okay Jane...calm down...stay cool. Give me the location and Frost and I will take it from there - we'll get a helicopter on standby and all the back-up that's needed to flood the location after you get there."

No... Korsak...Christ! Be ready... but, absolutely do not move until after 8:30, I mean don't get anywhere near the place or they will know and Maura and I will both be dead...I'll try and call you but I have to turn this phone off to save the battery."

That was earlier in the evening.

And now, Jane was running.

The trail head was an ugly maw. A giant mouth that swallowed; intimidating by it's depth, the darkness seemed eternal and alive with malice. Initially, she was manic with anticipation, she needed to be moving and everything was taking too much time. Jane forced herself to be calm while perusing the map that Hoyt provided. Once satisfied, she strapped herself into the backpack and charged into the depths of a wooded trail that was seldom used. It slithered along the Mystic River like a deadly serpent.

The trail was dark but the moon was waxing, it created an ethereal glow, which filtered through the trees and cast a dappled luminescence. Her pace at the beginning was much to fast. Her mind was screaming, "slow down Jane you'll crash and burn before you get there," but her body paid no heed. High on adrenaline, fueled by anger and fear, she raced through the forest like a maniac. Slowly, ever so slowly, she managed to regulate her breathing, she steadied her pace and calmed her thoughts.

Jane had an hour to run...so Hoyt had said. She assumed he had calculated how long it would take her, personally, to run the trail. He probably also allowed for her increased adrenaline - she figured his calculations were dead on.

The fucker.

After the first couple of miles, Jane settled into her pace and mapped out her game plan. Hoyt had been right - it was "all about Jane," as far as he was concerned. He was a sociopath. As such, he cared for no one except himself. Therefore, he did not care about the people he manipulated into helping him toward his goal. They were pawns.

His goal was to move Jane all over the chess board, forcing Jane to play this game with him. He captured Jane's Queen and was moving in for a "Check Mate." But his "friends," his accomplices, had no idea they were pawns - no idea they were disposable pieces in a diabolical game. Hoyt was still in prison so he could not possibly take part in this evenings events personally. Jane knew what Hoyt's accomplices did not know: that they were lambs for the slaughter.

And, God help her get through this, but that was what she was going to do: move in for the kill. That was her only choice. She knew it with a certainty and so did Hoyt. He wanted her to do this. He wanted her to lose that part of herself that valued human life. The part that he could never understand and never would. He wanted her to be like him, he had set her up, and he played her emotions perfectly by stealing Maura away. How did he know? How could he know that threatening Maura would make her nearly insane? And it did. What did he see when Maura interviewed him at the prison? How could he possibly know how much Jane cared about Maura by that one interview?

Jane was maybe a hundred yards away from the the cabin, panting heavily, with ten minutes to spare before the appointed deadline. Her mind was clear now that she understood what she had to do. There was one man guarding the back door with a rifle. She circled through the woods on the right side of the cabin to get a better vantage point. With her binoculars she could see only one vehicle, an SUV of some sort. She focused the binoculars on the windows and could see at least one other person moving inside through the translucent widow shades.

It was as she suspected. There would not be a gang of kidnappers waiting upon her arrival. There were just these two guys, Maura, and maybe a third person that she hadn't seen yet - but probably not. Hoyt wanted her to succeed so he made certain that she would. Jane hated that she felt relieved by this knowledge...considering what she was about to do.

The sleet had turned to snow as Jane was skulking through the trees on the right of the cabin. She was grateful for the snow as it made her sneaking easier, quieter and the visibility more difficult for the guard - who was staring out at the trail. He was obviously waiting for Jane to run up and surrender herself. Jane was sure that's what Hoyt had told him would happen.

Jane attached her illegal silencer to the illegal Beretta she had stowed inside the back pack. She moved toward the cabin like a deadly cat stalking its prey, treading very carefully - stepping over branches that would crunch and give away her location. She had two minutes left before Hoyt's deadline was met. Jane didn't even need to clear the tree-line before taking her shot. The guard toppled over without so much as a grunt. She got him in the back of the head and he went down with a thunk and whoosh. The rifle he was carrying made a clattering sound when it hit the ground. Jane sprinted from the trees and positioned herself beside a cord of wood, which was stacked against the cabin wall.

Just as she was hoping, the other man inside came out to see what made the noise. He started to say: "Jerry? what the fuck is going on? It's almost time and that bitch had better get here becau...-" Sphisst.

Sphisst, is the sound a gun makes when fired - if it has a silencer attached to it.

Jane shoved the body of the guy (who was not Jerry) out of her way and slipped inside the back door. Everything was quiet. The back entrance was not lit so Jane crept through a small hallway into the kitchen, which only had a night light plugged into an outlet. She could see a small table with four chairs in the center of the tiny room. Counters and cupboards wrapped around the room in a sort of pleasant symmetry, juxtaposed to the old fashioned sink, an ancient refrigerator and a modern stove that looked pregnant in an otherwise sedate room.

Jane waited perhaps a minute, looking through the kitchen into the entrance to the living room. A gloomy yellow light emanated from there, casting shadows into the narrow hallway that connected it to the kitchen. She thought she could hear a television with the volume turned down very low, but other than that soft hum - she heard no other sounds.

Considering this lack of movement in the other room, lack of noise throughout the rest of the cabin and lack of time remaining - Jane decided to act. Ah fuck...what the hell, it's now or never(silent thoughts). If there was someone in there, whatever they were going to do to Maura - they were going to start at any moment, and she did not want to take the chance of being too late.

She slinked through the kitchen, gun raised and ready, peered into the living room and there was Maura. Her arms and legs were bound with duck tape, which fastened her to an old wooden chair. Maura was conscious and alert, her face was bruised on the left side where she had been slapped or punched and Jane felt a flash of rage erupt and overwhelm her senses. She charged into the room intending to "finish" whomever else was part of this charade.

She hadn't expected a child. In her haste to get to Maura she neglected to scan the entire room before rushing up to her friend, who had only enough time to say: "Jane, behind you." Jane felt the butt of a rifle digging into her lower back.

She lowered her gun to her side as she turned around slowly, astonished to see a young boy - he was wielding a 22 caliber rifle. The child looked terrified but determined so Jane backed up slowly as the boy was waving the gun back and forth in front of her stomach.

"Get back." His voice was steady but his hands were shaking, which made Jane incredibly nervous.

She glanced at Maura who seemed very calm for all she had been through. The smile Maura delivered Jane was filled with warmth, relief, and strains of worry. Jane lost herself for a moment in the depths of Maura's hazel eyed gaze - specks of green intermingled with amber gold...her grave intelligence...-

"Jane, this is Ronnie - he is currently the only person present if you disabled the other two...-"

Ronnie jerked his glare back to Maura, but kept the rifle pointed at Jane, his hands were trembling even more than they had been. "Shush," he said to Maura, his face was red and there were tears streaming down his cheeks. "Shush Maura...my uncle is coming back an' then I won't be the only one here."

The boy was so young, Jane thought he couldn't be more than eleven, twelve at the most. His hair was dark and curly and his face was speckled with freckles. This was seriously fucked up. Considering what the boy had said about his uncle returning, Jane decided to take a chance on disarming Ronnie - who had not even told her to drop her gun.

Very slowly she put her hands out to her side to let the boy know she was taking him seriously, she squatted down and placed her Beretta onto the floor. Ronnie nodded in silent approval at Jane. She continued to move cautiously, she didn't want to startle the boy - she maintained eye contact with him while she stood back up to her full intimidating height.

The boy took a deep breath and lowered the rifle a little, not by much -i t was more of a subconscious act of relief, thinking that Jane was not going to cause him any trouble. At that very instant, Jane lunged at him, intending to grab the barrel of the rifle and yank it out of his quivering hands. She didn't think she telegraphed her intentions in any way, but Ronnie stumbled back and away from Jane, flailing his arms and waving the gun uncontrollably in several directions.

And then he shot her.

Jane was aware of a hot, needle like pain in her side. She instinctively pressed her hand on the hot spot but didn't really think the boy had managed to hit her - until she saw the blood all over her hand.

And then she was pissed.

"aaaaaaww...Fuuc..Fu... Fu..dge... you little ... ugh..." Fudge?

Jane had bellowed out: "Fudge," and then she started to laugh.

The idiotic, perverse part of her brain that monitored what Maura would and would not approve of (language Jane), would not permit her to swear at the kid who had just put a bullet through her side. She was a little out of her mind and started to giggle. She could hear Maura's frantic voice calling her name and Ronnie just stood there with a shell-shocked look on his face.

Fear and confusion swept across the boys face as he realized what he had done - entirely by accident, which was apparent by his look of frozen anguish.

Giggling is not an appropriate response to being shot. Ronnie wasn't quite sure what was happening until Jane lunged at him again, but this time - she got her hands on the rifle and ripped it out of his hands. She shoved him out of her way, took two long strides and retrieved her Beretta from the floor. She haphazardly stuffed the Beretta into her backpack while keeping an eye on the boy.

Jane took a deep breath, winced at the now burning pain in her side and grabbed the boy by the collar, she shook him roughly and growled: "get Maura out of that chair and be careful removing the tape."

"Please don't hurt him Jane," Maura whispered as Jane looked into her friends eyes. Jane, gentled by Maura's calming tone and heartfelt plea, simply nodded to reassure her friend.

She glanced at the boy who was hastily unwinding the duck tape, tears were streaming down his face again, he was sniffling and muttering: "I didn't mean to," and Jane realized that at an earlier point in this evening; she had every intention of executing every person in this house - except for Maura of course.

Having the child in front of her, crying, unmistakably caught up in something he should never have been a party to - made her furious, and...so sad. She was immensely relieved that she hadn't ruthlessly shot the boy like she had the other men. What if the boy had been the look-out at the back door instead of inside the house?... Jane didn't know what she would have done. Could she have just shot him down like she had shot Jerry? Is that what Hoyt intended?...to make her murder a child?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Maura's voice. The tone was pleading and filled with frantic worry, suffused with an urgency that Jane had never heard before.

"Jane, you need to apply pressure to your wound. JANE, PRESS YOUR HAND OVER YOUR WOUND - YOU ARE LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD."

"Huh," Jane looked back at Maura who was almost freed from the chair, not realizing she had wandered off in her mind - until she caught the worried look on Maura's bruised face.

And then, Maura was crouching at her side looking at her wound and mumbling about it being a "through and through," but it was bleeding too much. Jane couldn't seem to focus all of the sudden. A part of her just wanted to grab Maura and hug her, hold her close and not ever stop. She was so relieved that, other than the bruising on her face, Maura seemed to be uninjured.

She needed to think. They needed to get out of here before Ronnie's uncle came back with whoever else he might have with him. She needed to think and Maura kept poking at the hole in her side, and it was really starting to hurt.

"Maura stop...please...it's okay." Jane brushed Maura's hands out of the way and stomped back over to Ronnie, who was now sitting in the chair that Maura recently vacated. Snatching the duck tape off the book shelf it had been placed on, she leaned over and proceeded to truss the boy up in the very same fashion that Maura had been bound.

"We need to get out of here - NOW." She grabbed the boys rifle, and looked over at Maura who was kneeling on the floor in a puddle of her blood.

"Yes we do Jane, but first we need to staunch that wound or you will bleed to death."

**MAURA**

The flight from the cabin had been tortuous. Jane was sliding into shock from the blood loss, the dehydration from her run and, Maura concluded, the overwhelming stress of this days events.

Maura's mind had not been idle during the hours she had been bound to that chair. Her photographic memory categorized and filed every item in the cabin that she could see; organizing the information, sorting and grouping objects together into an itemized list of things she would need should she escape.

After convincing Jane to allow her to bandage the gunshot wound, she ransacked the cabin in much the same way that Jane had torn through her apartment earlier that day. She poured whiskey from a bottle of Jack Daniels into Jane's wound to disinfect it. There were no medical supplies on hand and Maura knew the alcohol would burn, she knew it would cause Jane great discomfort, but she also knew that it was necessary. Maura was merciless in her reasoning and therefore, was prepared for Jane to be unreasonably angry with her.

Jane had yelped in pain and swore at her. Maura closed her eyes and pretended not to hear the stream of colorful language that spewed from her friends mouth like an erupting volcano.

"Christ Maura, Jesus, what the Goddamn hell, holy fuck fuc... fudge..." and Jane started to giggle again."

Maura bound the wound with torn pieces from a cotton bed sheet to create a makeshift field dressing. She sat Jane down on a chair in the kitchen and stuffed her into one of the men's down filled coats that she had found, zipping it up snug and pulling up the hood to keep Jane as warm as possible. She found some bottled water in the refrigerator and begged Jane to drink it while she prepared for their excursion.

After a frenzied but unsuccessful hunt for the keys to the Ford Explorer in the driveway, she had even resorted to searching the pockets of the very dead men behind the cabin: Maura concluded that the only way she and Jane could get away safely; was to take the trail by which Jane had arrived upon. A very grim conclusion, but once she had made this decision her actions were swift.

Maura grabbed a down sleeping bag and stuffed it into its sack. She retrieved the duck tape, a flashlight and some bottled water out of the refrigerator. She snatched some candles off the mantle and the box of stick matches along with the rest of the torn cloth from the bed sheet. All of these things went into the stuff sack with the sleeping bag. She tied this bundle to the straps of Jane's backpack. She found a lighter jacket in the bedroom for herself - it would have to suffice as the warmer jacket was needed for Jane. Her own coat had been left in the morgue when Hoyt's men had taken her. Maura hoisted Jane's backpack onto her shoulders, picked up Ronnie's rifle and eased Jane out of the kitchen chair.

They departed the cabin at the rear entrance and wandered into the night. Maura chose not to look to at the two immobile figures on the ground, she had dismissed them from her mind after her fruitless search for the car keys. Thinking about them (and why they were dead) would only complicate her immediate need, which was to get Jane to a hospital. The bodies were covered with snow and would soon be two, white, unremarkable mounds. She felt a pang of remorse for leaving Ronnie bound as she had been but, ultimately, it had been a logical decision.

The snow was falling thickly, dancing swirling patterns onto the now white ground. What had been a chilling rain earlier had turned into the first heavy snowfall of the winter. Maura thought it breathtaking to look at, enchanting even, but utterly inconvenient under the present circumstances. Thank God she had worn slacks to work and sensible shoes for once. Jane had teased her earlier that day.

"Oh my God, who are you? and what have you done with my friend Maura?"

"Very funny Jane... today is Friday, so it occurred to me I might take part in a modern work place custom."

Jane snorted, flashed that insufferable smirk and said: "Welcome to the Tribe."

She then elbowed Barry Frost in the ribs and snickered, laughing at her own joke. Barry hadn't known what to do. Should he laugh with Jane or reprimand her for making fun of "Dr. Death"? Maura was delighted by his wide eyed confusion and also by Jane's unfettered glee at her expense.

Maura cherished Jane's unrelenting honesty, her transparent sense of humor but mostly - her sincere and loyal friendship. Maura did not make friends easily. Maura's world was orderly, her thinking was linear and literal and defined by established facts. Jane was the only person in Maura's life who cared enough about her to say, "Maura no...just NO," when her "wikipedia mouth" had run away with itself.

Jane would say: "Sweetie, I have no idea what you are talking about, stop speaking geeky genius dialect for a second and use fewer and shorter words...please?"

Maura smiled with these thoughts as she guided Jane through the snow and onto the trail Jane had emerged from just a half an hour ago. Jane was slipping in an out of altered states. She described in detail to Maura how she came to be at the cabin at the appointed time. Described in detail her feelings and reaction upon receiving Hoyt's instructions.

Unfortunately, for Maura, these details were scattered like confetti on a very windy day. The order by which Jane disclosed the information bounced along the time line back and forth with many curious sidebar comments. Maura categorized these free associations in a very special file in her mind marked: "Jane's Uttered Nonsense."

Maura would not forget a single word of Jane's soliloquy. She would recall the words as well as tone, inflection and the various contexts by which these words could be applied. Later she would sort and categorize, ultimately arrive at a hypothesis, or at the very least a theory, that might explain some of the wilder notions Jane had been espousing to her. Analyzing this information now, however, would be irresponsible of her. She needed to get Jane to the hospital.

Her decision to take the trail seemed like the safest option when they left the cabin. The driveway in the front of the house led out to a well traveled road that accessed most of the residents along this route. Maura felt the risk would be to great as her kidnappers would be returning from that direction.

Ronnie had told her earlier in the evening that his uncle was coming with a van to take Maura to a "better house," and that she shouldn't worry because it was "kinda like a hide an' seek game" they were playing. When Maura asked if his uncle was bringing any friends to play in the game as well, Ronnie explained the rules to her.

"What kind of game would it be if there wasn't two teams Maura? My dad an' Jerry an' me is on one team - an' my uncle Roland an' another guy Paul, an' another guy Skeeter is on the other team. When they get here they get to take you away an' hide you... an' then... we have to wait awhile an' figure out how to find you again. Simple, right?"

Ronnie had patted Maura's knee, grinned wildly at her before offering her another sip of bottled water. The boy had been incredibly sweet, but sadly obtuse. Still, his treatment of Maura had been gentle, kind, and she was much relieved that no harm had come to him.

"Jane, can you tell me anything about this trail? Are there houses along the path?"

"Umm...nope."

"Jane, you must have seen something while you were running along this trail, are there other cabins back here? Someplace we could find someone to help us, or borrow a phone?"

"Umm... all I did was run Maura, run and run andrunandrunrun run...andthinkabout... shooting those fucker...erjerks...butthere's ...um... theresacellphoneintheback...pack."

Jane's words were running together, her breathing was erratic, she was stumbling more frequently and her body was becoming listless. Maura had pulled Jane's arm over her shoulder and was carrying most of her weight as they plodded along. This was serious. Jane could not continue to walk and Maura could not carry her.

"theresacellphoneintheback...pack."

"There is a cell phone in the back pack." Maura deciphered.

With this new information Maura made a decision and accelerated their pace - she wanted to get Jane as far along this trail as she could before Jane collapsed. Her eyes scanned both sides of the trail as she propelled them forward. The wind, which was mild earlier had started to gust and howl. That was not good, Jane could not survive outside in a snowstorm with a gunshot wound. She desperately searched the depths of the forest on either side of the trail, looking for anything that could provide a shelter to hide and protect them. Then she would use the phone to call for help. But she had to get Jane settled someplace safe first, they could not stay outside exposed to the storm, nor to the men who would be hunting them.

And just as she was starting to really get frightened she saw something about fifteen yards off the trail. She spotted the massive trunk of a fallen tree. The decaying process revealed the hollow within a portion of it's trunk, new vegetation and smaller trees had sprouted up around the cylindrical mass providing a natural camouflage.

Maura pulled Jane along through that last little barrier of brush and woods. She spoke to Jane in a low, calm voice trying to infuse a sense of assurance and safety to her tone. "Okay Jane, were going to stop for a little while...everything is fine now. I'm going to make us a little camp and then call Frost to come get us." Jane mumbled something that Maura could not decipher, but she was relieved that Jane was still conscious enough to respond at all.

She deposited Jane on the ground, propping her in a sitting position against the massive log. The trail behind them was thick with snow, causing Maura to revise her earlier opinion of the storms inconvenience. The tracks that she and Jane left behind were almost indistinct and would soon become invisible.

Circling around and behind the giant log, Maura dropped Jane's back pack onto the forest floor. She dug inside the stuff sack of the sleeping bag and pulled out the flashlight she had take from the cabin. She covered the lamp with some (not all) of the extra rags she had brought for Jane's bandages. This provided the light she needed but dimmed it's brightness significantly. Waving the flashlight up and down the length of the dead tree Maura discovered an opening near the center on the back side.

She got down on her hands and knees; pulled the sleeves of her coat over her hands to protect them from the debris, and the cold, and cleared a space within and around the hollowed trunk. She found some scattered branches, on the forest floor and covered the top of the opening to prevent the inside from filling up with snow. The space inside was narrow but would suffice to fit Jane's long body and if she was careful, she could squeeze in along side her friend.

Maura ran her hand along the bruise on her face, feeling along the ridge of her cheekbone and up beside her temple. She knew she had a concussion. The blow that Ronnie's (now dead) father had delivered had knocked her out completely.

When she regained consciousness her head was throbbing and for a brief time her thoughts were chaotic and disordered. Eventually, her head cleared and she put her fears aside about the possible damage to her skull. Her more important need at that time had been to survive, to plan... but now, she felt a dreamy lethargy easing it's way, creeping, blunting the sharpness of her innate brilliance. She pinched her wrists to keep herself awake, brushed herself off and circled back to the front of the log to collect Jane.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, she could taste the salt as they rolled along the side of her mouth and dripped onto the sleeping bag that she was zipping Jane inside of. She was unaware that she had been crying until she tasted the salty drops. Maura propped Jane's head upon the snug sack and elevated her legs with the backpack hoping to prevent further blood loss from the wound. With that done she leaned over and pressed a soft tear stained kiss on Jane's forehead.

Jane was in and out of delirium at this point but managed to become momentarily lucid as one of Maura's tears dropped onto her mouth. She reached out with her hand and tenderly wiped a tear off Maura's cheek.

"Don't cry Maur...don't be sad...I don't like it when you're sad...it hurts..." And then she drifted off again.

Maura crouched beside her friend in the crowded space inside the hollowed log, she stroked Jane's brow and smoothed the tangled locks of hair. After finding the cell phone in the pocket of the back pack Maura resisted the urge to call for help immediately. She wanted Jane settled and safe inside the cover of the log fortress. Now that task had been accomplished, she flipped the phone open, powered it on and punched in the number of Jane's partner - Barry Frost.

Just as the first connection was being made she heard muffled voices on the forest trail. She closed the phone to hang up and then quickly powered it off. She sunk down next to Jane and watched and listened. She watched Jane for any signs she might start to mumble so she could cover her mouth, and she listened intently to the sounds coming from the trail. She could just make out what the men on the trail were discussing.

"I tell you they came down this trail Roland...I know it, I'm not the best tracker in the world but I could see some tracks out the back door. I didn't see none out the front door."

"Yeah, well, I ain't gonna search all night Paul. I got a bad feeling about this and that Maura chick works for the cops. And did you forget already what happened to Jerry and Mal? Jeeze! I'd just rather let it go and get the hell outta here before we're over-run with swat teams with happy trigger fingers."

"They can't have gotten far... Ronnie clipped one of 'em with his 22... she was pretty bad off if the blood we saw counts for anything. I think we can catch 'em up an' grabbem back. I want my money after all this shit."

"Yeah well, you can't spend it if yer dead Paul... we'll go a little ways yet, but then I'm turning back."

Maura let out a deep breath as the men proceeded down the trail past the makeshift shelter she and Jane were hiding in. She let five more minutes go by before trying the phone again, resisting the urge to use Jane's favorite swear word F#*! Instead she said "Fudge." Darn, the battery was almost dead, the signal was strong but Maura knew she would have to make the best use of this call.

Frost picked up on the first ring.

"Barry this is Maura."

And then she waited through a very long pregnant pause because she could not find the words to begin explaining the extraordinary circumstances that she and Jane were in. Barry broke the silence for her.

"Maura? Thank God where are you? Where is Jane? We just dispatched a swat team and a back-up team of twenty..."

"Barry... wait, I can't tell you where I am because I was unconscious when I arrived... but listen. This phone has no charge left. Jane and I escaped and we are out in the woods, hiding. Jane's been shot and I have a concussion."

"That's okay Muara, I understand... leave the phone on and we will find your location by triangulating the signal."

Muara sighed as the phone started to beep at her.

"... um.. ..Barry, the men who kidnapped me are searching this trail. This isn't Jane's phone... you'll have to find out who it belongs to..."

"I can do that Maura, my phone has stored the number...just leave that phone on and we'll come find you."

"But Barry, (beeP) there is almost no charge left. How long will it take to get a tech guy to set this up for you?"

"Oh...okay, you're right Maura. Turn the phone off for half an hour and then turn it back on. Leave it on once you've powered up again but turn the sound off - don't forget that part Maura. You don't want those guys to hear it ring or beep."

Maura shivered, she felt she was losing her grasp on the situation very quickly. The only thing keeping her focused was Barry's calm, reassuring voice.

"Alright Barry... half an hour...we're in a log Barry, off the trail...I found a sleeping bag so we can keep warm...Jane's lost a lot of blood and she's in shock(beep). I better hang up Barry."

"Wait, Maura - what do you mean? You're in a log?... Maura? Maura?" The connection was lost.

Maura turned the sound off on the cell phone and powered it down. She started to shiver violently. The temperature had dropped and she was starting to worry about hypothermia. Not just for her but for Jane. She unzipped the sleeping bag and climbed inside with Jane. She wrapped her arms around her friend, twined their legs together and performed a tug and roll - shifting Jane's position on top of her body. Jane needed the warmth that Maura's body could provide her. She zipped them up together and willed herself to stay awake for thirty more minutes.

Holding Jane in her arms while waiting to turn the phone back on was, Maura decided, the sweetest thing. Certainly not ideal circumstances. Jane was nearly unconscious, was in shock and may die if Frost and Korsak couldn't find them soon. But, it still felt good to hold her. She kissed the top of Jane's head, tightened the embrace and whispered into her ear.

"Please hang on Jane...as long as I've got you, you'll be okay... don't let go Jane... hang on to me...I won't let you go Jane... as long as I'm holding you... you'll be safe... I love you Jane...

...I won't let you go..."

Jane's breathing seemed to steady itself and her body relaxed and settled more comfortably on top of Maura.

Finally, Maura slipped the phone out of her pocket and powered it back on, she had no idea how much time had lapsed but she was slowly losing consciousness herself. Sighing heavily, she completed this small task - barely remembering why it was so important. Her mind drifted back to what she had been doing. Holding Jane... much more important. Talking to Jane... urging Jane to not give up...whispering to Jane...I love you.

Dr. Maura Isles and Detective Jane Rizzoli were discovered six hours later. _**"IN A LOG"**_ to quote Dr. Isles by way of Barry Frost.

The search was frantic and delayed, in part, by the heavy snowstorm. The wind had finally ceased allowing for better visibility. But, initially, Barry had not been able to find the signal from the phone that Maura was using. He swore and paced for three hours, not wanting to give up. And then, finally, that little light lit up on his computer.

Frost had stayed behind to oversee the technical end of the search, which Korsak gleefully appreciated. He liked Barry but still had moments of possessive jealousy where his former partner was concerned. He decided he would never sneer at Frost's geek like computer skills again.

Korsak had never seen anything so disturbingly beautiful. Jane and Maura were twined together, arms and legs and hair. Dead or sleeping peacefully in a lovers embrace? Korsak could not know at first glance. A part of his mind thought he should turn around, he was invading a private moment that was too intimate to intrude upon. Jane's wild raven mane was splayed all over Maura, intermingling, and in stark contrast to Maura's wavy golden tresses. The look upon their faces was... Serene. A word he seldom had use for but it popped into his mind as he gazed upon that other-worldly embrace.

The EMT's rushed in and spoiled the moment for him. A moment that would forevermore be etched upon his memory. Only because it was so unique. The forest was pristine. The snowfall was thick, clean and white in such a way that can only be seen in filtered moonlight. The branches of the trees were laden with heavy clumps that looked like powdered sugar. The trees cast deep, sharp shadows and the early hour of the morning only enhanced the feeling of enchantment.

This was like a twisted version of Snow White. Or maybe it was like Snow White meets Sleeping Beauty. Korsak snorted and then began to laugh out loud. He couldn't wait for Jane to get better so he could start the teasing. He knew she would get better. She had to...no one ever died in a fairy tale.

The emergency room doctor explained to detective Korsak that if Dr. Isles hadn't zipped them together into that bag - they would have both died of exposure. They both suffered from hypothermia, Jane required surgery for the gunshot in her side, and Maura had a hole drilled into her head. The concussion caused some kind of swell...he was sure the Doc could explain it to him herself...if she wasn't still unconscious. They were alive and they would recover and that was all that mattered to him.


	2. Before And After: On The Run II

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters-no copyright infringement intended.**_

**Before And After: On The Run**

_Constructive comments are welcome and appreciated. This is my first fan fiction._

**Part II**

**JANE**

"You don't understand."

"Help me understand... it's the only way I can help you Jane."

Jane sighed, ran her fingers through her dark, unruly hair. It was a tic, a habit, whenever she was frustrated or upset, the gesture seemed to add an exclamation to her mood.

"I hate this...I...uh... I feel responsible. If I had shot him dead when I had the chance...no one would have questioned my motive...he had every intention of slicing my throat and watching me die. But, instead of taking care of him when I should have: I let him live."

"And now?"

"Aaaahhhh...fuck Doc. You know why!... why the fuck are you making me say it? Because...I chose not to blow his brains out... I ended up doing that to someone else...two people. I executed two people I didn't even know...if it hadn't been for the fact that Hoyt was still a living breathing piece of garbage."

"And?"

Jane laughed, in spite of herself. She gave the shrink a surly scowl and shook her head.

"Great technique Doc...you really know how to win a girls confidence...what is this Psychology for Dummies?"

"I thought that sitting there like a bump on a log and never saying anything was a thing of the past. Aren't you suppose to be telling me something useful? I want to get back in the field - I'm going insane on desk duty. If you want to prevent my rapid decent into craziness, just sign my paper already."

Jane's anger started to smolder, she could almost visualize the flames rising beneath her, consuming her like wild fire. She shut it down. She had to shut it down if she was ever going to convince Dr. Michaelson, (the BPD'S shrink) that she was ready to move on with her life and her career.

"Jane...go back and finish. Why do you feel responsible? I am saying something now...why is it your fault that Maura was kidnapped? Why is it you killed those men to save her?"

"Umm...duh?... because I let Hoyt live when I had the chance to kill him!"

"No."

"No?, what do you mean? Why else would I be so pissed at myself? Why else do I have these fucking nightmares?"

Jane had no compunction about swearing in front of the shrink. She actually enjoyed herself when the conversation got heated enough to actually warrant a good expletive or two. For some reason however, every time she said the word "f*k", she felt herself twitch - like she was doing something wrong, or embarrassing. Then she would get mad at herself because she knew, deep inside, that she didn't want to disappoint Maura. And this would make her even angrier, causing her to shout...fuck,fuck,fuck,...(fudge)."

Dr. Michaelson sighed deeply, watching Jane pace about her office, gesturing wildly, claiming she was "good to go," yet she looked like a wild animal trapped and caged. Her dark eyes were consumed with pain. Two pools of chocolate that threatened to swallow you whole if you dared to look too long. Jane was terrified...and stubborn. If she could only get Jane to admit...to see... to actually see what was keeping her trapped.

It was very simple really. But Jane had to find the answer for herself. She would not reveal, nor even hint at what it was that Jane was so afraid of... what it was that Jane was trying to hide from... what it was that left Jane sweating, weeping, gasping for breath as she woke from another nightmare.

"Tell me again about your dream Jane...all of it, from the beginning... and don't filter the details. I can tell when you edit your memory of what happened because you pause for just a little too long and then you look away. Shifty! It's as bad as a lie Jane - to leave the details out when I might be able to interpret them for you."

Jane gave the Doc a side-eyed glance followed by an evil smirk. Damn. She had to admit the Doc was tight. No chance to slide one by without her noticing. Sigh.

"Okay...um... I have the same dream...er...nightmare is a better word, and I told you this already. Not the Hoyt dream...well, it starts out as the Hoyt dream but then it changes. Every night. Every night since I got home from the hospital."

Jane looked over at the Doc and took a deep breath. Doc was nodding, as if to say-go ahead I know this part already...it's a good start. Her eyes were warm and Jane relaxed. She really did like the Doc. This was just so hard...she wanted to get back to work.

She didn't want to analyze her feelings, she just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before. Before Maura was kidnapped. Before she had the dreams. She wanted things to be the same...wanted Maura to laugh and joke and be weird and geeky with her again. Things had been strained with Maura since the hospital. Maura was different somehow. Far away. What had happened to them had changed their easy friendship, the fond camaraderie. Somehow everything got twisted and broken and she just wanted to piece it back together.

Taking a deep breath, inhale-exhale, like the Doc had shown her. Smirk. Doesn't hurt to pile up the brownie points with the Doc(silent thoughts).

Silence...she told herself... be calm... okay...she decided to tell the part she always left out...come what may.

"I'm still here." Doc was nudging her to move along.

"Okay...you know that after I got shot - Maura dragged us through the woods and stuck us in a hollow log to hide us?"

Nod.

"Well...I was mostly out of it. I don't how she managed to accomplish all that she did...it's so amazing to me...anyway...she stuffed us both in the sleeping bag and... held me...and talked to me. She never said it with her words but I could tell that she was afraid I might die."

"She kept talking to me though, and saying: 'stay with me Jane, don't give up... as long as I'm holding you - you'll be safe.' The whole time I was in and out of consciousness...but aware, sometimes, of what she was saying...and I did feel safe."

Nod.

"I could tell she was scared though, but she would never say that out loud. I don't think she wanted me to be afraid so she tried to act like everything was fine, but I could hear her voice flutter and shake... (sigh)...she said.. 'I love you Jane... I won't let you go, I love you Jane.' "

Nod.

"Um...well, in my dream Hoyt makes an appearance, but then he goes away when Maura comes. And then we're back in that log and Maura is holding me and talking to me. All night long Maura is holding me. All night long she is talking...telling me to 'stay with her, don't let go'...she will stay with me. It's really dark and cold and confusing... suddenly I start to fall, and then I'm falling away... and she's not holding me anymore...and she says...'I love you Jane'... And then I die."

A single tear pooled in the corner of Jane's eye, she could feel it's tiny weight, heavy with potential, quaking with a purpose...

"You've told me this before Jane, what is different this time?"

"I've never told you what happens when I wake up."

Nod.

"Um...I...It seems like an eternity - when I'm falling, like hours and hours...and then I hear those words...'I love you Jane'... and then I die. And...I wake up. And I reach out and I'm looking for her. She said she would hold me. That I would be safe as long as she was holding me. I reach out and she's not there."

Nod.

"I feel betrayed."

Nod.

"I know it's just a dream...I know I didn't die... and, I know she held me close all night long."

Nod.

"But in the dream...I did die. And it feels so real and I can't believe that it happened because she said...she said as long as she was holding me I would be safe."

Nod.

"She let me go. I wake up, I'm disoriented, crying... and she's not there... and I'm alone."

Nod.

"And...I want her to be there."

Nod.

Gravity.

Betrayed twice. Once by a dream, once by gravity. Jane tasted salt and felt the wet of a teardrop gone rogue with it's potential. She wiped away it's snaky path along her cheek and smiled at the Doc.

"Is this what you would call a break-through?"

Nod.

"Yes Jane. This is definitely a break-through."

**MAURA**

"She won't look at me. I attempt to make eye contact but she stares right through me. I try to make small talk, which is counter to my nature and unproductive, inefficient in all aspects..."

"Maura stop!"

Maura closed her mouth in mid sentence. Not really surprised that Dr. Michaelson had interrupted her...again. She heard the tone of those two words, a tone she had become quite familiar with, a tone that said: stop blathering.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Maura but we've been through all of this before. I want to try something different today. I usually let you talk until you wear yourself out...or wear me out.

Maura nodded, agreeing with Dr. Michaelson... that is precisely what always happened and, if she was honest with herself, she was exhausted by this process. The trauma...the event, was behind her and she felt no lasting scars. The aftermath, however, was unending. The disruption of her life had been colossal.

"Today... I'm going to talk."

"Alright...hmm... that is rather unorthodox...practical studies conclude that the majority of professionals in the field of psychotherapy believe tha..."

"MAURA!"

"Sorry."

"Are you in love with Jane?"

"Um...what?"

"You heard me."

"Yes."

"See, that was easy...it only required one word."

Dr. Michaelson appreciated Muara's honesty. She used it as club to beat her into a corner whenever necessary. Maura was the ideal subject. She did not hide from her perceived reality. It was impossible for Maura to evade, embellish, or twist the truth in order to feel more comfortable with her life. Maura was mercilessly direct, unnerving in fact to most people who had to interact with her.

Dr. Michaelson found this quality refreshing, trying at times, even inconvenient on occasion but mostly -i t was a relief to have a client who was not trying to deceive her. Most of her clients took to self-deception like ducks to water...but not Maura. You didn't need "kid gloves" with Maura so long as you were telling her the facts. Therefore, there was a lot less excavation in the therapy process.

"And yes, Maura, I am going to try something that is a bit unorthodox, but not in the manner by which you were concerned. I am going to break my oath and breach the confidentiality of a client for a greater truth."

"Why?" Maura was stunned. She did not want Dr. Michaelson to do this. "You'll lose your license, your whole career...who could be so important you would risk your reputation..."

"Jane is...and so are you."

Maura had a habit of sitting on the edge of the chair cushion during her sessions. She never sat back in the chair to truly relax, nor did she pace wildly about the room like Jane. She was always on the edge of the seat - like a runner crouched and ready in the starting blocks, just waiting for that gun to signal the start of the race. That was how Maura approached her therapy.

For the first time ever Maura sat back in the leather arm chair. She furrowed her brow and narrowed that hazel gaze at Dr Michaelson... and nodded to herself...she was being played.

"Dr. Michaelson, you are making me uncomfortable. Please state the nature of your intentions hypothetically. Refrain from using names...um... you could substitute identity with case number to protect your oath and your client confidentiality." She nodded at the psychiatrist and offered up a conspiring grin.

Dr. Michaelson laughed out loud. A full bodied raucous guffaw that turned into snorts and chuckles. Damned...if she couldn't see right there why Jane was so twisted up in knots over this person.

She had to fix this mess between these women. They were obviously very much in love and seriously "fucked-up" about what had happened to them. Neither woman could trust the feelings they were having because of the circumstances which enabled them to surface. She firmly believed their relationship would have evolved over a natural course had it not been for the serial killer intervening.

This was going to be tricky but now that Maura understood what she intended, she could form a treatment plan for Jane. If things progressed as she intended, Maura's issues would be resolved as well.

"Okay Maura, I want to tell you about a subject of mine. Hypothetically. Case #117, female, mid-thirties. She has nightmares..."

Maura scooted to the edge of her chair; intensely interested by what Dr. Michaelson had to say.

**JANE & MAURA**

Jane was nervous and twitchy. Her palms were all sweaty, she ran them down the front of her jeans to slick the moisture off. Maura's call had been cryptic, as usual, but in a weirder way.

"Hi Jane, I wanted to ask if you could come over after work? I need your help."

"Okay, sure...is everything alright? Maura never said stuff like "I need your help." She always had some agenda with a very big outline, which she usually shared in detail, before getting to the actual point.

"Everything is fine Jane. Please, can you come over?" Her voice was a little shaky, and soft and sounded sad.

"Yeah, sure... I'll come, it won't be until around seven... I, uh...have a lot of paperwork to catch up on."

Jane scolded herself. Damn. That was an obvious lie. My paperwork has been done for a week because they won't let me catch a new case until the Doc signs my paper. Damn. Maura knows this too. Maybe just once she won't point out the obvious.

"Okay Jane, I'll see you at seven...and thank you."

Jane wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans again, fiddled with her Red Sox sweatshirt and knocked on Maura's door. Maura startled her by opening the door in mid-knock. Had she been hovering by the entrance just waiting for Jane to knock?

"Hi" Maura, said softly, looking into her friends eyes - trying to hold her glance before it skittered off like a frightened bird.

"Hey" Jane said, and tried for a smile that was real but it didn't quite make it to her eyes. Maura merely nodded, accepting this was all that Jane could give.

She hadn't been to Maura's house since before... well, since before. Now that she was here she felt a little trapped. She could feel an inner tension building that, for some reason, made her angry. That had been the wedge. The anger. She was angry with Maura - unreasonably so, and until recently she hadn't even been able to identify the cause.

Jane had come to realize that she was responsible for the rift in her friendship with Maura. Her sessions with Dr. Michaelson were starting to pay off. She wanted to make things right with Maura, which is why she agreed to come over this evening. She just didn't know how to begin to unravel the mess she had made.

What could she say? Sorry, I've been such an ass because I'm in love with you. Sorry that I can't look you in the eye because I'm so ashamed of my behavior and terrified that I will lose your friendship. Sorry that I got you kidnapped and beaten because Hoyt knew...somehow Hoyt knew how much I loved you...so he took you from me. I'm sorry for putting you at risk.

Sorry that I am so angry at you...for making me fall in love with you. Sorry that I wake up in the night, calling out your name and you're not there to hold me. And I'm sorry I've pushed you away...but I don't want to push you away anymore Maura.

Jane sighed, ran her fingers through her wild hair, stifled the running litany in her mind so she could step into the present moment, this first attempt at healing the hurts she had thrust upon her friend.

"So, what do you need help with?" Jane asked, her husky voice had filled with gravel - she winced internally at how harsh it sounded.

Maura didn't reply. Instead, she reached out, clasped Jane's hand and guided her into the living room to sit on the sofa. Jane remained standing, wearing a baffled expression until Maura tugged at her hand - pulling her down to sit beside her. Maura turned to face Jane, pulling her legs up and tucking her feet underneath.

Postponing her reply for just a moment more, Maura tried once again to engage Jane non-verbally. She wanted Jane to look at her like she used to. She wanted the light back, the gleam and sparkle were gone from her eyes and the smirk was all but non-existent.

Maura was wearing blue jeans, which was curious indeed. It never occurred to Jane that Maura owned a pair of jeans, she had never seen her wear them before. The jeans were soft and faded, they looked well worn but also had that tailored look. Button fly with a low waist, custom stitching on the pockets and the way in which the denim hugged the curve of Maura's hips was a little mesmerizing. Jane swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip, a ball of fire was uncoiling from the center of her being igniting a desire that could no longer go unchecked.

The sweater Maura wore was almost as intriguing as the jeans. A cable knit pattern in sea-foam green, it snuggled tightly against Maura's chest and fell two inches short of the waist of her jeans. This revealed a most interesting stretch of skin on Maura's tummy. Jane licked her lips and continued her perusal, running her eyes up and down the length of Maura, taking in the outfit as a whole.

How long had she been sitting here staring at her friends body? The oddest thing was, she didn't want to stop. She forced her eyes to stray above the neck and drowned herself in hazel green. Jane never could determine the mutable color of Maura's eyes. They always reflected whatever environ she happened to be part of; tonight her eyes were golden amber with specks of sea-foam swimming in their depths, like the highlights of her silky hair and the muted tone of the textured sweater.

Marua was puzzled by Jane's rapt expression, which seemed to be fixated on her torso. At first she thought that Jane was, once again, evading her gaze. But then Jane's tongue slipped out to run along her bottom lip, leaving it moist and shiny. Huh?...oh...Oh! Maura's heart squeezed tight, causing her to catch her breath. She could feel the hairs on the nape of her neck tingle, chills ran up her body while liquid heat was pooling at her core.

Jane was finally looking at her. Two orbs of chocolate, dark and rich and intense beyond anything Maura had ever experienced; pierced her with their vulnerability and melted her with naked desire.

The frozen moment lasted seconds... minutes... hours, years, eons...Jane had no idea. The two of them were locked in stasis. Staring. Each drowning in a singular revelation, fumbling with emotional eruptions that neither were prepared for. Her body knew what the mind would not consciously prompt it to do. And so, almost without noticing; Jane was bending down, tilting her head just so, and moistening her lips in sweet anticipation.

Jane's lips were exquisitely soft and warm, tenderly exploring the contours of Maura's mouth. Mapping out her desire to know the shape and texture and taste, curious and questing. She felt Jane's tongue at the corner of her mouth, felt it gently run it's length to the other side, nudging gently. Asking, not demanding...not yet, but Maura could feel the palpable tension in Jane's body just as she could feel it in her own. An animal part of her wanted to grab Jane, throw her down on the floor and ravage her body with impunity. She parted her lips, allowing Jane to consume her wholly with her passion.

Jane pushed forward into Maura's warm wet mouth, their tongues met - intertwining, caressing, dueling greedily with one another. She reached out and pulled Maura into her arms, desperately pressing their bodies together to make that first full bodied contact. She lowered Maura back onto the sofa, continuing their kiss while pinning her body with her own. Her hands had started to roam of their own accord and she slipped one underneath the hem of Maura's sweater to explore the smooth creamy skin that had taunted her earlier.

Maura gasped into Jane's mouth as she felt Jane's warm hand on her bare skin. She pulled away from the kiss to bury her face in Jane's neck and nip at the line of her jaw, her hips involuntarily thrust up into Jane, urging her forward not wanting her to stop. With her free hand Jane cupped the back of Maura's head pulling her mouth back onto her own. Demanding...deepening the kiss as her other hand wandered over Maura's breast, the palm massaging her nipple through the thin fabric of her lacy bra. Maura moaned from deep within, heat building throughout her body, her taut nipple straining against Janes caresses.

The passion between them had built into a frenzy. Jane pulled Maura up into a sitting position, snatched the bottom of Maura's sweater, pulling it up and over the blondes head in one swift motion. Maura's fingers were tugging and pulling off Jane's sweatshirt before her sweater hit the floor.

They were both topless and panting heavily. Jane reached over to pull Maura back into a kiss and then she stopped herself, hesitating, placing her hands on Maura's shoulders to peer into a penetrating amber-green. The animal lust receded for a moment and gave her pause to think of what they were doing. She wanted to be sure that Maura wanted this as much she did.

Before she could voice her concern Maura reached out and placed a finger over Jane's lips. She shook her head from side to side - a silent no, leaned forward to seal the gesture with a soft kiss, and whispered, "No talking." She reached for Jane's hand, intertwined their fingers and then she stood - pulling Jane up with her. Without a word or a glance behind her, she led Jane down the hallway and into her bedroom.

Maura had no qualms regarding the seduction, she simply took control away from Jane. She pushed Jane backward onto the bed. The startled expression on Jane's face fed the tiny surge of power she felt at having taken the upper hand. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Jane's waist with her legs, lightly settling herself on Jane's hips.

Maura sat for a moment, looking down at Jane's incredible beauty, running her hazel eyes along that flat toned stomach, gazing at firm breasts with hardened nipples still encased by her bra. She allowed her eyes to roam along Jane's collar bones, her strong shoulders, that long sensual neck - her gaze travelled back over Jane's breasts once more, she licked her lips and glanced up to see a look of desire that mirrored her own.

Jane's eyes were a smoldering dark ebony, she growled a low moan before snatching Maura's wrists at either side and pulled the blonde on top of her. They met in a fierce kiss that had them both gasping for breath. Maura's hands were tangled in Jane's hair pulling Jane into a deeper kiss melding their mouths together. Jane clasped Maura's hips and ground them into her own, she parted Maura's legs with her knee and pushed her thigh into the blondes hot center. Maura moaned leaning into the pressure and rode the rhythm that Jane provided with hips and hands - pushing and sliding, creating a wonderful friction.

A struggle for dominance ensued but was played out like a dance. Each understanding the others need to give and to take what was wanted and needed.

Jane rolled Maura on her back to claim the top position. She slid her hand underneath the strap on Maura's bra and released the clasp, pulling the lacy garment away in slow motion and reveling in the heavenly fullness of Maura's ample breasts. Practically undone by the beauty within her hands she started to stroke each hard nipple with her thumbs while massaging the soft creamy mounds of flesh with her fingers. Maura arched into the touch, moaning with pleasure. Capturing a nipple between her lips, she circled it with her tongue, teasing that soft spot along the sensitive rim, circling faster and nipping the hard bud between her teeth. She took her time with Maura's breasts. Moving from one to the other, massaging, licking, gently biting - creating a rhythm that had Maura writhing with need.

"Jane... please..."

Jane shifted, pressing her thigh between Maura's legs feeling the heat at Maura's center through the denim in her Jeans. She kissed her way up Maura's body claiming her mouth, thrusting her tongue inside, kissing her fully - biting her bottom lip and sucking, before retracing her path down the length of that incredible body.

She ripped at the buttons of Muara's jeans, tugging them open and peeling the denim off and away from what she wanted. She tugged off her own bra and jeans tossing them aside and buried her face in the slim silky fabric of Maura's soaked panties. Inhaling the musky scent she shivered with anticipation.

Maura felt long fingers tracing the lacy trim along the waistband of her panties - she raised her hips to aid Jane in removing this final barrier to what she so desperately needed. Jane was kissing her breasts again and bathing Maura's body with her dark silky hair. She felt Jane's hand slide over her wet center, pressing down in a slow circular motion, she felt her finger slide along her wetness, teasing back and forth, the palm of her hand pressing, rubbing against her clit, while her fingers kept sliding through her wetness, "Oh God... Jane... yes..."

Jane was biting her neck and dragging her tongue up the line of her jaw, all the while that hand was sliding, slowly teasing... Jane was sucking, biting her earlobe, whispering into her ear.

"Tell me what you want Maur... tell me what you want me to do to you?"

Maura moaned with frustration, she was so close already she could feel the pressure building all throughout her body, she could feel the fire being stoked within her building, building... burning hot.

"I want... you... I want... fuck me Jane...please...I want you to fuck me."

Jane almost came on the spot. Hearing Maura use that particular profanity, in such raw desperation...it was the hottest utterance Jane had ever heard and every nerve of her body responded - pushing her own need to the boiling point.

She pushed into Maura's wetness with a single finger but followed it quickly with another. Maura arched up violently to meet her thrusts.

Jane slipped in a third finger.

"Yes...Oh God... Jane ...yes."

Jane pushed in and out meeting the rhythm of Maura's bucking hips, circling her clit with her thumb. She pushed harder and faster, in and out, pulling Maura hard into each new thrust and guiding her back.

Feeling the tension in Maura's body build to the point where she knew it was time; she curled her fingers inside, using her hips to push in deeper, finding that tender spot...

"Come for me Maur... please come..." She could hear Jane whispering from far away as her body tensed in anticipation.

Maura was on the edge of a cliff waiting to leap, wanting to fall and Jane was deep inside her. She felt the heat rising...bubbling up to the rim...snatching her off the ledge into the raging inferno. Her body quaked and trembled and shook and Jane was deep inside her. She rode the waves of pleasure to the farthest shore and Jane was deep inside her...guiding her home.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Jane was licking the drops and kissing her face while the final climax shuddered through her body leaving her spent and breathless. And Jane was still inside her.

Jane covered Maura in kisses all over everywhere, stroked her with soft loving caresses and whispered words of endearment. She gathered her into her arms and Maura wept. Awhile later, Maura raised her head to look at Jane, smiling a bit shyly - she whispered, "I'm not sad... it was just...so..."

"I know...it's okay Maur...just let me hold you for awhile."

Jane kissed her softly on the mouth and then on top of the head, nestling Maura's head onto her chest. Maura settled back into Janes arms, her body felt incredibly relaxed and sated. She didn't want to feel so tired - she wanted to touch Jane, wanted to reciprocate; make Jane feel as amazing as she did... but she was drifting off and couldn't seem to force herself to stay awake. Jane kept rubbing her back in soothing circles, which were hypnotic to her spent but happy body.

Jane smiled as she watched Maura sleep. She turned the blankets back and tucked them both in. She pulled Maura close and snuggled up behind her spooning them together. She wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and sighed with great pleasure. Lying there with Maura naked in her arms, completely worn out by Jane's skillful love making... Snort. Jane laughed at herself. It was amazing though... what they had shared... Jane sighed again and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Maura's sweetness running through her mind.

Jane was so contented when she wandered into sleep...it never occurred to her she might have a dream. A nightmare.

Hoyt was there waving that scalpel in her face, gloating, taunting her. The spikes that impaled the palms of her hands were cold as ice and her warm blood was oozing from the wounds in trickles onto the ground. Suddenly, the dream folded and Hoyt faded - screaming as he was cast away into an inky mist. Maura had come.

Maura was holding her close... she was cold... her side was hurting and it was dark, but Maura held her. She spoke to Jane in gentle whispers, "Don't let go Jane...I've got you..as long as I'm holding you...you'll be safe. Don't give up Jane...I won't let you go."

But then Jane started to fall away. Maura wasn't holding her anymore and she was falling, and falling...and falling. From an echo far away she could hear, " I love you Jane. "

She was lost in a black abyss...an eternal vacuum of emptiness, drifting slowly away...she could feel her soul unravel like strands of thread plucked from a tapestry and tossed aside. Ever so slowly, piece by piece, the essence that once was Jane...dissolved into bits of nothingness and she was gone.

Jane whimpered and thrashed about the bed waking Maura from a sound sleep.

"No... no... Maura." Jane was calling out, her voice a husky rasp of anguish.

Jane begged, "Please...Maura...don't let me go."

Waking herself up, completely disoriented, she reached out - frantically looking for Maura...who was right there beside her, pulling her into her arms.

"I've got you Jane...I won't let you go... not ever." She held Jane tight, rocking her back and forth, kissing her damp, sweat soaked hair, kissing her neck and murmuring assurances.

Something deep inside released it's grasp. A dark, clinging thing with claws like spikes - it lost it's grip on Jane and fled in fear.

Maura continued to stroke and soothe Jane...she continued the chant she knew so well.

"As long as I'm holding you...you'll be safe...stay with me Jane...I love you Jane."

Jane looked up at Maura's face in wonder.

A single tear pooled in the corner of her eye, she could feel it's tiny weight, heavy with potential - quaking with a purpose...

Gravity.

Jane tasted salt and felt the wet of a teardrop that had found it's purpose. She wiped away it's snaky path along her cheek and smiled up at Maura.

And whispered, "this is definitely a break-through..."

"...I love you too Maur-."

To Be Continued.


	3. Before And After: On The Run IIIa

**Before and After: On The Run IIIa**

**Rizzoli & Isles**

**Pairing: Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters-no copyright infringement intended.**

_After finishing this story I realized I left a few loose ends. _

**IIIa**

**Jane**

**"I... don't... want... to... do... that." **

Jane grated out the words. Standing with her arms crossed over her chest, shoulders squared, she narrowed her charcoal gaze at Dr. Michaelson - pinning her to the leather arm chair with a glare that could freeze the fires of hell into exotic popsicles.

Jane could be very intimidating Dr. Michaelson reflected. She was quite impressive when she reined her anger in. No wild pacing today. No excessive use of profanity, which the psychiatrist realized, ruefully - she kind of missed. She liked Jane's wild tantrums, only as a private entertainment, of course; not in her role as a professional seeking to help a client she had come to care for and admire.

She was very pleased with Jane's progress. That was the rub for Jane, however, the word PROGRESS. Jane believed that she was, as she put it; "_Done_._..healed, all better now Doc...no more nightmares - now sign my paper._" But Dr. Michaelson was not inclined to approve Jane for active duty until two more obstacles had been met and defeated.

"This is not a suggestion Jane, it's a requirement of your treatment. I insist that you take this seriously and you can stop looking at me like you want to rip my throat out. I am not susceptible to bullying."

Jane huffed and turned her back on the Doc. Inhale, exhale... deep breath. She ran her fingers through her midnight hair, then started to pace about the room.

"I am _not_ going to stay away from Maura for TWO Fucking Weeks! No _Fucking_ Way Doc."

Ah... there it is...the anger bubbling up...she knew it hadn't truly ebbed. The psychiatrist was expecting this reaction and had prepared herself for Jane's adamant refusal.

"Maura has agreed to the arrangement."

Jane stopped in mid-stride and started to sputter: " S-She...What? What in hell do you mean?... you can't talk to Maura about me... I could get your fucking licens..."

"_JANE_...I did not talk to Maura about you... I talked to Maura about Maura. And Maura gave me permission to speak to you about this. She agreed that until your hearing is over: it would be best for the two of you to be discreet about your relationship. Now, I'd like you to sit down Jane. I have something else to talk with you about and I don't want you stomping around the room winding yourself up. This is important."

Jane didn't like the tone of the Doc's voice. She felt deflated all at once. Why would Maura agree to this? That really hurt. She settled into the chair across from the Doc, extended her long legs to their full length and crossed them at the ankles. Slumping back and crossing her arms, her bottom lip protruded to form a perfect pout.

"There are just two more hurdles for you to leap over Jane - before your return to active duty. The first is obviously your Internal Affairs hearing. The charges are very serious, however, I believe that when the investigation is over your name will be cleared. What concerns me about this hearing Jane, is Maura's testimony. "

Jane nodded at the Doc. This had occurred to her already. Maura wouldn't lie. Even if she wanted to lie it was physically impossible for her - not without passing out or hyperventilating. And Jane knew that the IA investigator would call Maura to testify. Fuck. What a fucking mess. Jane sighed, nodded again...confirming to herself that Dr. Michaelson did, indeed, know what might be best for them.

"Alright Doc... I ...uh... I'm sorry." She smiled weakly, but sincerely, hoping to take the sting out of the earlier part of their conversation. "Please... tell me what you're thinking about Maura's testimony."

"My concern is not what Maura will say or not say when she testifies. I still believe you will be acquitted of all charges. My concern is how her testimony will affect you. Will you be angry with her? The two of you have just started to mend a relationship where your trust in her was questionable. I'm concerned that you will blame Maura if the outcome of the hearing results in your suspension or dismissal from the force."

Bomb! Mini explosions fired throughout Jane's brain like a chain of firecrackers reaching a crescendo. The larger implosion attacked her heart; squeezing the muscle in on itself, contracting with the tension of a million taut bow strings before releasing them all at once. She felt a massive shudder reverberate throughout the cavity of her chest.

Dr. Michaelson was squeezing Jane's shoulder hard, and whispering, "Breathe Jane...Inhale-exhale...inhale...exhale... that's it Jane...breathe...shsssh... breathe. " Some minutes later Jane was capable of thought again. Doc smiled at Jane and nodded encouragingly,.."okay now?"

Jane sat back in the chair, took another deep breath and felt a flush rise up her neck - it spread across her face like a rolling wave, leaving a light film of sweat in it's wake.

Hearing those words: "suspension or dismissal from the force," facilitated the rather dramatic panic attack. Not to mention the twisty knife that Maura's testimony had every potential of becoming. God this really sucked. Jane hadn't the courage to see the picture as a whole until the Doc had so succintly painted it for her... Ugh.

Dr. Michaelson was right on all counts. If the worst case scenario became a reality for Jane she may very well blame Maura. Intellectually she knew it would not be Maura's fault, but emotionally she had no idea how she would react. Jane hadn't been rational when she was angry with Maura over the nightmares. The Doc had to lead her through that jungle of confusing emotions to get to the other side. Could she and Maura survive another such crisis? She needed to talk to Maura about this right _now_.

Jane sprung out of the chair. " I gotta go Doc. I have to talk to Maura about this so we can make some kind of..."

"Wait... Jane, there is one more thing I want to talk to you about before you speak with Maura. It's important."

The Doc was almost pleading with Jane. That's a switch... Doc must be trying a new technique, Jane mused - but she really wanted to get out of here. Doc's eyes were doing that thing again. They get all warm and concerned and Jane didn't really have a defense for that kind of expression. Sigh. Jane sat back down to hear the Doc out.

"I want you to understand why it is important for you and Maura to abstain from your intimate relationship during this next two weeks Jane. I want you to discover for certain that your nightmares have subsided. It is important for you to know that a night away from Maura is something you can survive on your own. I believe that your nightmares are truly gone. However, I don't know that you believe that is truly the case. Until you know for sure, Maura will be a crutch for you to cling to. You need to go to sleep _alone_. Wake up _alone_... whatever the cause... and be okay within yourself if Maura is not there to hold you. You need to face this last fear _alone_...do you understand Jane?"

Sigh.

Nod.

**To Be Continued:**

_Next update will be much longer and include Jane's hearing and Maura's testimony. Hoyt's behind the scenes influence is still a factor and disruption to their evolving relationship._


	4. Separation  IIIb

**Before and After: On The Run IIIb**

**Rizzoli & Isles**

**Pairing: Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles**

**Author: myIllusion**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters-no copyright infringement intended.**

_Constructive comments are welcome and appreciated._

**IIIb**

**Separation**

**Jane & Maura**

"Why can't we start tomorrow?"

Jane was stroking the back of Maura's hand, gliding those long fingers back and forth, sliding up to the sensitive skin inside her forearm, stroking gently then back down again to trace the length of each delicate finger.

They were sitting side by side behind Maura's desk, Jane was leaning on the desk with her head propped upon her fist supported by one elbow. She was watching Maura very carefully for hidden clues while stroking her hand and forearm with her free hand.

Maura reached out to pick up her pen; thinking she could make a few notes while sharing lunch with Jane, not expecting to have this conversation until the workday ended. Jane had grabbed her hand in a silent protest. Communicating all to clearly that this would not be a working lunch period for the Medical Examiner.

Maura sighed. She hadn't prepared for this conversation to happen now. Jane always did this to her - shattered her preconceived notions of schedules and protocol. Maura was flexible within the confines of her profession. It would be ill conceived to think that homicide could be scheduled, or a drug overdose or a heart attack. Death was not a considerate friend. And so, she was prepared for her phone to ring at 3:00 am. Death was the inconsistent constant in her otherwise orderly world. And then there was Jane.

Maura shivered under Jane's soft caresses. She could feel the tingling of her nerves and a hot flush had long since worked it's way across her entire body, making her feel light headed and heavy with arousal.

"Because, if we wait until tomorrow - we'll go home and make love all night long... and in the morning you will ask me the same question."

Jane smirked - she pulled Maura's hand up to her mouth kissed the palm and then licked it.

"Sounds like a good plan to me Maur-... lets do that." Jane leaned over and kissed her girlfriend softly, running her tongue along her bottom lip, flicking it inside when Maura released a tiny moan.

"Jane...this isn't fair and you know it... " Maura jerked herself away from Jane's kiss, sat back in her chair, reclaimed her tingling hand to clasp it firmly with the other in her lap.

"Please don't make it harder by seducing me in my office...that is just cruel. I hate this every bit as much as you do... but I'm choosing to think about our future Jane. You know as much as I do that Dr. Michaelson is right abou..."

Her office phone rang loudly to Marua's silent relief. She really did not want to have a fight with Jane at the onset of this enforced separation.

"Morgue, Dr. Isles speaking."

A clanging bang, a scratchy metallic hum, a skill saw...she categorized the auditory information in the back of her mind while repeating, "Hello, this is the Morgue, this is Dr. Isles speaking...Hello"

"Maur...mm..Mauraaa..aa ?" The voice of a child could be heard amongst the cacophony of noise that obviously surrounded him. The voice of a very frightened child by the stutter and subsequent quivering vibrato.

Maura glanced at Jane, who was intently watching her. Maura gestured wildly with her hand to "come here." She grabbed Jane's head pulling it in next to hers so they both could listen.

"Yes, this is Maura, how may I help you?" There was a long pause which was filled with more smashing pounding, scratching metallic eerie echoes.

"Maura...(whimper) this is Ronnie"... and then the boy started to sniffle and sob into the phone.

His voice was filled with tension and fear- it was painful and frightening to listen to. She and Jane's eyes locked with identical saucer sized irises.

Maura didn't have to wonder which child, by the name of Ronnie, was speaking to her. She only knew one child by the name of Ronnie and could identify his shaky voice once he disclosed his name. A flash of memory swept through Maura's mind of the freckle faced curly haired boy, grinning with mischief while gently holding a bottle of water for her to sip from.

Marua told herself to stay calm while speaking to him. " Ronnie what's going on? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

The boy was still sobbing and sniffling but managed to speak in sputtered broken phrases.

"I...I'm at some kk..kinda factory...sniffle...they said I had ttto call youu.. that you hhhad to be the one tto... find me...ttheir...gonnna hurt me ... m...Mau-... click." The line went dead.

"Ronnie...Ronnie...RONNIE..."

Maura's knuckles turned white, she was clinging on to the receiver with a death grip until Jane pried it away from her. Jane grabbed her by the shoulders and gave a gentle shake, "He's gone Maura... I mean...he hung up..." Maura started to tremble, her tears were spilling forth and her face had gone shockingly pale. Jane pulled her into a one armed hug, while simultaneously, with her free hand she punched in Barry Frost's name on her cell phone.

"Frost here...hi Jane, what's up?"

"Get Korsak and get down to the Morgue right now...bring your gadgets, your computer junk and your contact with the phone company."

"Jane...huh? what _is_ going on?"

"Just do it Barry... NOW...I can't tell you on the phone but get Korsak and get down here now."

Ten minutes later Korsak, Frost, Jane and Maura were gathered and shouting at one another.

Korsak was the first of them to think coherently once the details of that disturbing phone call had been shared. Barry was off to the side setting up his gear and listening while Korsak spouted out orders.

"This has to be done by the book Jane. We need to file a report right now. Get the Brass involved and get out there and find that kid before it's too late. And Jane, you can't work this case you aren't on active duty. Not to mention that kid was...um.. is supposed testify at your Hearing."

"I know." Jane softly replied. She hadn't missed Korsak's slip any more than she missed the one she had uttered earlier. Korsak said, 'that kid was,' and Jane had said,'He's gone.' And Jane knew that the reality of those two "slips of the tongue," would be the truth of the outcome when they found Ronnie. She was hoping that Maura was too emotionally distracted to notice.

"You both talk like he is already dead." Marua accused. "Get. To. Work." She spat at both of them. Her anger was a seething lash that snapped at the air. Jane had never seen this side of Maura and was compelled to action by the fierceness of her ire.

"She's right Korsak, Jane countered, we might be able to get to him in time. What safe house did they have him in do you kn-" Maura interrupted Jane with one last stinging comment.

"And besides, Detective Korsak...Jane may not be able to work this case on the clock but she can ride along. I want her there... so she is going to be there. You make that happen for me Detective Korsak."

Korsak shrugged uncomfortably, he found an invisible piece of lint on his suit to flick away before calmly replying, "I don't think that's a good idea Maura... it's too convoluted because of who the boy is."

Korsak was shaking his head and meeting Maura's glare with equal potency. Several uncomfortable, tension filled seconds passed before he eventually caved in.

There was something about the eccentric Medical Examiner that got under his skin and into his heart. In such a way that no other person had done before. He felt that way about Jane too, but it was different, somehow, with Maura. Jane was tough, a scrappy survivor and a fighter. Maura just wasn't capable of coping with the world like that - she never would be. Jane had a family that loved her and doted on her.

But Maura seemed all alone, sometimes, and... lost. Even more so once it was revealed her biological father was a hit man. Maura had Jane now and he knew how happy they were together...but she didn't really have a father figure. She had two fathers who were unavailable to her - both emotionally and physically. Detective Korsak cared more for Maura than her adoptive father ever could. And, he could be there for her like her biological father never would. So... he could not say no to her. He would make this happen for her.

Sigh..."Alright Maura, we'll do it your way." Korsak nodded and met the Medical Examiners gaze, which had suddenly filled with unshed tears.

"Thank you."

Barry Frost had been busy while the other three were hashing out the details. He had got a trace on the last incoming call from Maura's office phone. The location was a factory on the South side just out of the city- in an industrial park. Ten miles away. He had already briefed his lieutenant, who was rounding up a back-up squad.

**FINDING RONNIE**

The operation required little stealth. None actually. The sounds of industry, the metal scraping, pounding, clanging... the background noise...was nonexistent. The factory loomed like a mountain over a barren, frozen field of asphalt and snow drifts. There were only two cars in that expanse of empty white lot, with a hundred yards stretched out between them. The windshields were covered with thick layers of ice and they had been boxed in with banks of snow leftover by an anxious snow plow.

A parade of unmarked police vehicles sped through the abandoned desert of white and black and gray - screeching to a halt in front of that mountain of steel, which gleamed like a fortress of pain from a horror film.

The sun was middle of the day bright - blinding with reflection from the snow. The sky was crispy blue-the kind of blue that can only be seen on the clearest day of winter. You remember, because all the days of gray fade in the brightness of that which you have been without.

This day it was a cruel blue. Because of what was found inside that abandoned factory.

Five bodies lined up in a row: Skeeter, Paul, Ronnie, Roland and Samantha - Ronnie's mother. Each was duck taped to a chair. All of their throats had been slashed from ear to ear. Blood had gushed and pooled at the base of each chair creating a lake of vermillion.

Jane studied the boy who had shot her less than 5 weeks earlier. He was wearing a red and black checkered hunting jacket, corduroy pants and sorrel boots. All dressed up for a winter hunt. His hair was dark and curly and thick. The expressive, freckly face that she remembered - was slack in death and bore the traces of streaming tears. Would that be all she remembered of this child? He was crying when she met him, he was sobbing during the phone call and his death had been wrought with a terror she could not imagine.

Jane felt numb. Cold. Angry. Sad. Confused. And sorry. Sorry that she hadn't shown Ronnie a kinder mercy than these butchers had. Hoyt's ugly head had reared itself again - more perversely and maliciously than she believed, even him capable of. But not really. He had power it high places. That was the conclusion Jane had come to. This was the third attack he had contrived, directly or indirectly on Jane, from behind the wall of a maximum security prison. Who the fuck was he connected to? Who the fuck was passing the orders?

While Jane was silently stewing, she failed to notice that Maura had retrieved her murder kit from the trunk of the car they arrived in. Phone calls were made. The murder team arrived and the hours long processing of this grisly scene unfolded.

Ronnie had been right: Maura was the one to find him.

Maura was acting like an automaton. All business. Her voice was as sharp as the scalpel blade that had slit the throats of these victims. She addressed each technician formally by their title as well as every officer on the scene.

"Detective Frost remove yourself from this scene before you contaminate the evidence." Barry was gagging in preparation for the upheaval of his lunch. But, Maura didn't see him as a person just then. "Officer Reynolds, remove your left boot immediately and step back._ Is this your first crime scene?_" Maura didn't see him as a person either.

Finally, he couldn't stand to watch her anymore , so Korsak stepped in to shut her down.

"Maura I want you to go home and let your assistant handle this... MAURA!" He placed his hands upon her shoulders and shouted, "Look at me." He shook her roughly, and all at once she went limp in his grasp and collapsed. He caught her before she fell to the ground and held her tightly for a moment, gently rubbing her back to soothe and comfort. "Jane" he gestured with his hand and whispered, "come get her... take her home."

Detective Korsak smoothed a lock of Maura's hair from her brow, speaking softly in a low tone he said: "Jane is taking you home. Neither of you should be here now. This is connected to your kidnapping and Jane's Hearing and we can't have the evidence compromised by either of you. Do you understand Maura?"

Maura nodded vacantly at Korsak and allowed Jane to lead her out to their car. Jane buckled her into her seat belt because she would not complete the task herself. They rode to Maura's house in silence.

**Jane & Maura**

Jane led Maura into her bedroom, sat her on the bed to wait while she went into the bathroom to start the shower. When she returned from the bathroom Maura was still sitting in the exact position she had left her in.

"Maura?... do you want to talk about this?"

Sigh.

Gently, with patience and tenderness, Jane slowly, methodically undressed Maura. She guided her into the bathroom, undressed herself and joined Maura in the shower. The scalding hot water seemed to have a cathartic effect as Maura slowly returned from the emotionless abyss she had been dwelling in. Beneath the pounding spray of wet and steam they scrubbed each other without speaking. Each needing this cleansing ritual, this physical act with water and soap which would cleanse the surface of their bodies but never really wash away the memory or the pain.

Some little time later, Jane tucked Maura into bed and wandered naked through the house to look for Bass. She found the tortoise in the guest bedroom. Supplied with a bowl of strawberries and lettuce she sat on the floor and patted his shell.

"Okay Bass, it's time for you to man-up. Are you even a guy tortoise?... whatever... your mom is really sad right now so you need to show a little more appreciation...eat your dinner and start moving that fat ass of yours down the hallway to her bedroom... she needs you right now."

Jane patted his shell one last time. She snorted, "I am talking to a giant turtle... tortoise... but I will do anything and everything for her...you're a lucky guy Bass." Taking a deep breath, letting out a vast sigh, she strode back down the hall to be with Maura.

She slipped into bed slowly, quietly, not wanting to startle Maura who appeared to be asleep, lying on her back facing the ceiling. She snuggled up in tiny increments, until her body nestled against the sweet soft skin- she draped her arm around Maura's slim waist and tried to fall asleep.

A little while later, she must have drifted off - she awoke to Maura crying, silenty weeping, gasping; trying not to wake Jane up by stifling her sobs. Jane reached out and pulled her into her arms. She kissed her hair, her neck, her forehead...soft gentle consoling kisses.

And then, Maura raised her head in search of Jane's mouth. She kissed Jane with a fierceness that was shocking. Maura's mouth like a sizzling fire, she climbed on top of Jane and pinned her to the mattress with a force that belied the slightness of her slender frame. Jane's was simply to stunned to respond.

She grabbed Jane's arms, clamped her wrists together above her head with one hand, while her other hand was sliding between Jane's legs.

"Maura...what's going on... are you su..."

Jane was silenced by another fierce kiss. Maura's tongue was soft and gentle and then it was thrusting wildly in and out. She stopped for a moment to gaze at Jane. She saw the worry and concern.

She whispered chokingly, "Let me Jane... please...let me?"

That was a defining moment for Jane. The anguish and pain were evident - Maura's eyes were large pools of liquid sorrow - they begged a need to feel something real, whole and living, alive... life... not death.

And so...Jane nodded. She became a willing, living, loving... sacrifice for Maura's grief and passion.

Her hands moved like streaming smoke, searching...needing to fill up empty spaces, spreading out everywhere... her touch was like the flame that was it's source - it seared away all thought or doubt.

She used Jane mercilessly throughout the night. Taking her time and again... hard and fast, bringing her to climax after climax. And then, she took Jane slowly with her mouth... dragging it out, endlessly - teasing with those soft lips, tormenting with that talented tongue... circling, stroking, until Jane was screaming, begging her to finish. " Chist...Maura... please... please..." And finally, she pushed inside her with her fingers, penetrating deeply, pushing Jane over the jagged edge into oblivion.

**To Be Continued.**

Maura's testimony in the next chapter... I couldn't fit it into this one.

_I want to thank those of you who left me a note of encouragement. I know the rest of you are out there.. because I have my traffic stats. If you enjoy this story please leave a comment... so I know it isn't going into a void._


	5. Before And After: On The RunIVa

**Before and After: On The Run IVa**

**Rizzoli & Isles**

**Pairing: Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles**

**Author: myIllusion**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters-no copyright infringement intended.**

_I still didn't get to Maura's testimony...and probably won't for a little while. This is a set-up for the next big drama so there is a lot of talking and processing - not as intense as some of the earlier chapters. Thanks for all the positive feedback. I hope you continue to read and enjoy._

_Constructive comments are welcome and appreciated._

**Jane & Maura: About last Night.**

The early morning sunlight spilled through the window in translucent streams, its feathery warmth stroked and tickled Maura's shapely bottom, stirring her to wakefulness in small unhurried stages.

Like a slow computer booting up: running a check list on extensions and software, performing routine diagnostics - little icons pop up on the desktop, one after another, signaling their readiness to perform. Finally, when all the little parts have been accounted for, the roll call complete; the hard wired brain of the Operating System synchronizes itself and declares itself ready: "Ta Da..."

Maura's extensions felt gloriously relaxed. She could feel the rays of sun, filtered through the blinds in bands of heat - warming her backside, coaxing her with light caresses. "Come on Sleeping Beauty" they whispered, teasing her with golden kisses and the subtle spicy scent of musk.

She wiggled her toes and flexed the muscles in her legs. Inhaling deeply she caught another whiff of that spicy familiar scent. Hmmm... she sighed. Her cheek was pillowed on something smooth and silky warm - Jane's belly. She licked her lips to moisten them and opened her eyes: "Ta Da..."

Everything crashed in on her at once. A flood of disconcerting images and sounds: the frantic phone call, a freckled faced grin, bright blue sky, ice factory of death, puddles of blood, sounds of metal scraping and Jane screaming, "Christ Maura...please...please." Jane. _Oh My God!_

Maura sat up slowly, easing her body away from the comfortable nest between Janes legs. She sat on the edge of the bed to gaze down on her girlfriend. Jane was sleeping peacefully, her long dark, thickly fringed eyelashes were twitching and the flutter of her eyelids indicated a deep REM cycle.

Releasing a tension filled sigh, Maura relaxed, knowing that Jane would not wake for some time yet. She pushed her tangled hair back from her face, and attempted to sort through the chaotic emotions that threatened to overwhelm her otherwise structured thought process. The dominating themes seemed to be incredible sadness and grief over yesterdays events juxtaposed beside a night of abandoned eroticism.

The grief was still there tugging at her heart but it felt a little lighter. Yesterday it had consumed her wholly. Today it still hurt - but it did not incapacitate. She was capable of thought and reason and order.

She scanned the length of Jane's nakedness, the blankets were tangled and strewn haphazardly on either side. Jane was covered in a trail of bite marks and contusions leading a curious path from the inner thigh to high on her neck- with many others scattered between them. Her wrists were bruised and Maura could see tiny, slightly oblong blue impressions.

She shuddered at the thought that she had been so rough with Jane. She remembered making most of the bite marks and felt a flush cover her body. Jane groaned and rolled over onto her belly, she reached out with her arm - found a pillow to snuggle with and mumbled incoherently.

Maura sighed, she closed her eyes to re-set her memory, allowing the images of last nights lovemaking to flow unhindered into her mind: they charged in with the force of a tidal wave, swamping her thoroughly; flooding her with emotion and stunning her with the beauty of what Jane had permitted.

Jane's shoulder had a particularly ugly contusion, which was caused by prolonged exposure to teeth and sucking. That occurred after she commanded Jane to roll over - but Jane hadn't moved fast enough so she flipped her over herself; pouncing on her back, sinking her teeth into Jane's shoulder while at the same time burying her fingers inside Jane's silky slickness. The bite mark on Jane's hip occurred shortly thereafter, while Maura was taking Jane from behind. _Oh God._ Maura trembled with the memory but was simultaneously amazed at how aroused she suddenly felt.

Jane had been incredible, Maura was in awe of the gorgeous dark haired goddess she now gazed upon with adoration. Her needs had been so visceral, so wildly foreign and complicated - even to her. But Jane had opened herself completely, becoming a conduit, sluicing off the raw, pain filled emotions and replacing them with love and passion.

Easing herself off the edge of the bed she wandered to the window and glanced outside. She hugged herself tightly, and inhaled deeply, allowing the gentle beams of sun to bath her face with warmth. She drifted over to her closet searching for her favorite robe. The silk kimono was hand embroidered with the pattern of a Bengal Tiger. Its fangs dripped blood, its claws were unsheathed as it pounced into the unknown. She donned the garment reverently and pulled it close, feeling the smooth silk caressing her and comforting her like a favorite well worn blanket of the past.

Jane had been initially hesitant, - she had asked are you su..? But Maura kissed her before she could finish the phrase. That last word was _sure? _Maura deduced. She pressed on, replaying the memories, analyzing the data collected and concluded that: although she had been the predominant partner; Jane had been an avid and eager participant.

Which brought her to a final analasys: if Jane was going to be upset about the evenings foray, it would be because she never got a chance. Maura had slapped her hands away at every attempt and overpowered her with sheer will and need. Filing this information away for future reference, she permitted herself a tiny smile and padded off to the bathroom to make some preparations.

Jane awoke to the rich smell of coffee. Her eyes fluttered open slowly to glimpse the steaming cup nestled on a tray on Maura's bedside table. There was a carafe and croissants with butter and strawberry preserves. Maura was settled in an armchair beside the table watching her with moon sized eyes. She was wearing a Jasmine colored Kimono, it was opened in the front displaying her loveliness unabashedly.

"Hi." She whispered and smiled shyly at Jane.

"Hey." Jane countered and sat up slowly in the bed, grabbing the pillows to prop herself up against the headboard.

"Why are you sitting over there...,...,..._TIGER?_" Jane asked, her husky voice was thick and sexy, she had allowed the smirk to emerge slowly before topping off the question with the new pet name.

Maura's face immediately flushed pink and her shy smile turned into an open grin.

"Come here." Jane patted the bed beside her. The tone was demanding yet playful.

Maura climbed onto the bed intending to sit beside Jane but was immediately pulled onto Jane's lap. With a supporting arm around her waist, Jane lazily cupped Maura's breast with her free hand, and then began to stroke and caress her. She peered into hazel green eyes, searching intently for signs of distress.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Maura nodded, and swallowed hard. Jane's wandering hand glided up to her cheek, stroking it tenderly before grasping the back of her head and pulling Maura's mouth onto her own. The kiss was soft and searching and tender - it lingered on the teetering edge of sweet or passionate but neither of them could decide how far to push just yet.

Jane scooted Maura forward and settled her between her legs, pulling her back to rest against her chest. She slid her arms around the slim waist, pulling the kimono out of her way, she began to gently rub Maura's stomach in swirling circular motions.

"Do you feel better this morning?" Jane whispered into Maura's ear and kissed her cheek.

"Yes..." Maura hesitated, feeling nervous and awkward, which was not, necessarily, an unusual sensation for her - but it was when it came to her interactions with Jane. "...um...Jane...about last night...I...uh... thank you." the last part was whispered so softly that Jane would not have heard, if her cheek had not been pressed up against Maura's face.

"I'd like to say your welcome Maura but I should be thanking you...I think I set the world record for multiple orgasms..." She chuckled and paused for a moment trying to find the right words to ease Maura's worry, she simply said: "I love you Maura."

Maura's eyes filled up but Jane could not see them. She did not want to start crying again, all she wanted to do was be held and feel warm and safe within Jane's arms. Not trusting her voice to reply to Jane's declaration, she nodded instead and allowed herself to relax in Jane's embrace.

"I saw him you know... Ronnie. I saw him last week in the Internal Affairs office."

Jane's heart did a flip. Why hadn't Maura mentioned this? Don't get mad Jane, she cautioned herself... just let her talk and you can ask her questions when she's finished. Jane continued to caress Maura's smooth stomach, gently massaging with reassuring strokes. She nodded her head and nudged Maura's cheek, urging her to continue.

Maura fiddled with the sash of her kimono, running it through her fingers nervously before continuing.

" I... ah... they called me over there under the pretense that I had to sign some formal papers for my testimony. When I arrived, I was told I was mistaken and rather abruptly disimssed. As I was leaving the office, Ronnie was being ushered through the door by a detention officer from the Juvenile facility... He...um..he was so thrilled to see me...as though I was a long lost relative. He shouted, "Maura, - and threw his arms around my waist..."

"...I returned the hug of course... but the detention officer was having none of the delay so he cut our reunion off by dragging the boy away by the arm. Ronnie shrugged him off and ran back over to me, and said: ' I'm glad you got away Maura, even if my dad didn't...I... unn... I know that wasn't your fault.' And he reached out and pressed the flat of his hand on my cheek and patted it gently- smiling wistfully. He was then escorted over to a group of men - one of whom is a lawyer I am familiar with."

That peaked Jane's interest. What lawyer? But she made herself be quiet. She made herself be the

Detective, and a good Detective listens when the perp is singing.

Maura sighed deeply, "Jane...I didn't tell you about seeing the boy because I didn't want it to upset you. We've both been worried about this Hearing and I knew his forthcoming testimony was the source of your frustration... as well as my testimony, of course but...-"

"No Maura... hush... I don't want to talk about that right now. I just want to lie here with you and hold you... lets just be together right here and now... okay?" Maura nodded and whispered in return, " yes, Jane...okay."

Jane was still rubbing her stomach but her hands had started to creep, they eased their way slowly north to settle under the swells of Maura's fulsome breasts. Her fingers slowly stroked the underside of each creamy mound and Maura squirmed with the gathering tension.

Jane was kissing her cheek and breathing softly next to her ear, she whispered, " You know what Maur-, I didn't get my turn last night." Her hands were so warm and they were moving so slow - she was doing that on purpose. Maura's body had been surging like a reckless tide for the better part of the morning and Jane was going tease her.

Jane smirked into Maura's neck before biting down hard on it and sucking on her pulse point. Her hands grazed across distended nipples eliciting a moan. Maura's hips started to heave but Jane pushed her back down with one hand.

She said: "No...I want to touch you..I want to go slow for you...I want you...to..."let me"... go slow for you.

Maura whimpered, but she relaxed again as Jane continued to run her hands up and down the length of her torso.

She ran her hands down along the side of Maura's fleshy hips, then slid them up along her ribs, then over and across her smooth soft stomach. Up and over aching swollen nipples, squeezing the creamy mounds. Sliding one hand up to caress each collar bone and gliding up to her neck. The other hand went south to graze over that intricate place between Maura's legs. Gliding along creating a rhythm, a pattern of movement and tactile sensations.

Jane's mouth was on her neck, kissing and biting, she trailed her tongue along her jaw, nipping along it's line. She kissed her with warm and wet and soft lips, and then she kissed her hard - thrusting her tongue, claiming her possessively.

Again and again Jane's hands followed the trail, each time lingering longer on Maura's breasts and thighs and the wetness between. Their bodies locked together and began an undulating rhythm, which surged and rocked like an open ocean wave. Heaving and rolling up and down, all the while Jane continued that intricate pattern of caresses with her hands.

Jane's fingers slid into a slippery hot wet, she stroked up and down, pressing into Maura's clit with her palm, while sliding through the silky wetness with her fingers. She shifted Maura's hips to rest a bit higher on her waist then plunged her fingers inside. Maura's hips writhed and bucked to meet Janes thrusts, panting and gasping her need.

"Jane ... hurry... "

"Iv'e got you Maur-," Jane husked, her fingers buried deep inside, she thrust in slowly and then pulled out, then in again, so slowly and then out again sliding them through silky wet before plunging deeper and faster and harder and faster and deeper...

Maura's body was a living flame, every nerve caught fire, and every place that Jane touched seemed to steam and hiss, striving to escape the mounting pressure. "...please ... Jane...please... oh God..."

Maura could feel the pressure building, she could feel Jane underneath her, riding with her... up and down together...Her body gathered itself like a wave coming into the shallows, she felt the unstoppable force, rising up into a crest... and... like a massive breaking wave...she exploded into climax on the shore...-

The moment was so intense she could not describe it... even if she found the words to do so. A tender balance had been found. Lying back, relaxing into Jane's embrace she felt whole and complete in a way she wouldn't have thought possible after yesterday's events. Jane was an intuitive genius. She understood people - what they thought,what they felt and what they needed...and she had given that to Maura. A new and loving memory by which to start this day.

Some little time later she murmured, "I'm okay...now." the tears were trickling down her cheeks, which she had become accustomed to - it happened every time that she and Jane made love." Jane finally, let her go and allowed her to roll over. She pulled Jane's face up close, looked into those rich chocolate orbs - so filled with tenderness and whispered "...I love you too."

Maura gently tended the various bite marks and bruises that covered Jane's body. After close inspection she was relieved that she hadn't broken the skin while ravaging Jane throughout the previous night. She was sponging an antiseptic rinse, scented with lavender, onto each love bite as a precaution against infection.

"You didn't really think you could sit there on that chair, in that kimono thing, flashing your amazing tits at me and ...-"

"Jane!"

"Jane What?"

"I hate that word."

"What word?" Completely flummoxed, Jane was almost positive she hadn't used the "F" word in that sentence.

"Tits... it's so crude."

Jane snorted, then laughed out loud.

"You hate the word Tits?... what do you want me to call them? Yours are so amazing it doesn't matter to me. I could call them Thelma and Louise if you want?" And she smirked at that idea, "But really Maura... a Tit by any other name ..."

"Jane!"

Their eyes met and sparkled, and the laughter bubbled up, sending them into hysterics-rolling onto the bed in fits of giggles.

**Schemes: Jane, Maura, Korsak, Frost.**

"So Hoyt's lawyer is in the same firm as Bishop...so what Jane that doesn't prove anything."

Korsak shrugged his shoulders and continued to wander around Maura's living room swinging his arms back and forth like a child .

He left his shoes at the door and Jane thought he looked extremely uncomfortable in stocking feet. Maybe it was because he had one navy sock on and one black sock but hadn't known that until Maura pointed it out to him. Korsak was colored blind, he couldn't differentiate between blues, greens, purples or grays, and if the color was a dark shade he just saw it as black.

Maura launched into one of her encyclopedic monologues, siting the statistics of color blindness in males as opposed to females, defining the underline cause - something about cones and rods... blah, blah, blah... and Jane retreated to her secret universe imagining the off camera voice of Charlie Brown's teacher.

None of them had the heart to tell her to "can-it" today, certainly not after the way she acted yesterday at the crime scene. So... Barry, Vince, and Jane all assumed that "deer in the headlights" gaze and pasted politely interested smiles on their faces.

Maura, perplexed but pleased, by the lack of interruption - started, "fast-talking," in an effort to stockpile the information before someone noticed she was spinning out of control. She became more animated with each pathetic detail.

And, Jane thought...God, I love her. Allowing herself a huge grin, she strode over to Maura and kissed her soundly on the mouth before pulling her into a giant hug. Maura's speech fizzled on the spot - her eyes widened in surprise by Janes public display. She gazed at Jane with open affection, her hazel eyes the color of Bourban with tiny slivers of mint swirling within.

"Get a room already." Barry interrupted the women who looked as though they were about to float away. He shook his head but smiled at them anyway. "Can we get back on topic now?...Please?" He was wearing blue jeans and a pinstripe button down shirt, looking more relaxed than Jane had ever seen him.

He sat on Maura's sofa comfortably, appreciating the simply stark elegance of Maura's home. Every item had it's place. Maura collected beautiful things because she appreciated the craftsmanship required to make them and each object was painstakingly displayed for optimal admiration. Barry was less intimidated by the extravagance than either she or Korsak, which left her with a feeling of some kind of "weird" that she hadn't figured out yet. But it wasn't a "bad weird" so she didn't worry about it.

"Korsak please sit down you're making me nervous." Jane directed him to the armchair across from her while Maura settled on the sofa next to Barry. Korsak huffed but settled himself in the chair. Maura had mixed a giant pitcher of Mint Juleps earlier, which Jane thought an odd choice of drink for the middle of winter but decided not ask her about it just then. They sipped the odd concoction while peering over the rims of fine cut crystal glass.

"Okay, it's hardly a coincidence that Hoyt's lawyer and Bishop are partners in the same firm. Bishop was representing Ronnie and the rest of that Group of Five that we discovered in the factory yesterday. This is a big fricken mess that just blew up in our face if you haven't noticed Vince."

Korsak shrugged again, while playing with the buttons of his cardigan sweater. Something was bothering him today. What the fuck is all that fidgeting about? Jane wondered, but held that in momentarily while she waited for Vince to get involved in this discussion.

"Alright Jane, I know you've got something on your mind so why do you just spill, you don't have to work out a whole argument... just lay it out flat. What do you want to do? Because I am really tired of cleaning up after that bastard and don't give a fuc... um... darn what we have to do to put an end to this." Korsak rolled his eyes in an effort to distract himself from the near disaster of almost saying "Fuck" in Maura's home.

Jane met Korsak's intense glare,_while turning her attention to her partner.

"Just how good a hacker are you Barry?"

Barry's dark brown eyes blinked at the question but he knew where she was going. "Well... um... I'm not as good as Lisbeth Salander, but...no one is. I am good though. Depends on what you want me to do. And Jane... it is illegal and... um... we are the cops after all. "

"Who is Lisbeth Salander ?" Maura asked with big eyes full of curiosity. Korsak snorted, Jane groaned and Barry's jaw dropped open.

"She's a famous hacker... I'll tell yah later Maura."

"Barry... I ... um... I want you to hack into Bishop's computer and Jacobson's as well. I want to know who Hoyt has under his thumb... or ... even... who might be using Hoyt?, which sounds kind of crazy but I think it's possible. Something bigger than we know is going on and Hoyt is not the main attraction... he's just the freakin' sideshow."

Barry's eyebrows were about to take flight and Korsak grunted. "Figures" he said. "You aren't asking too much are you Jane? A lawyers computer?... two lawyers computers?...is that all?" Piece a cake, right Barry?"

"Hmm...it's possible to do." Barry replied airily, " It could even be easy depending on the type of security they have set up at their offices. I've hacked into a lot of places just logging in as a guest, guest passwords are easy to break down and once you're in... it 'is a piece a cake' to get into the office intranet... I could try the easy way first and if that doesn't work I know some people who know some people." Frost nodded to himself, deep in thought and not at all uncomfortable with what Jane had proposed.

"Really?...cool...great. Then when can you set it up?" Jane asked, wanting to get started right that minute.

Jane looked at Barry with new pair of glasses and they were not rose tinted. She hadn't really asked him what he did in his free time but now she was getting a very vivid picture.

Korsak was muttering under his breath and shaking his head but he hadn't outright objected.

"Tomorrow Jane. And you are coming with me. We have to go down to where their office is located to tap into their server from outside the building. I have to use my private gear not the junk from work and I'll need a look-out... you can come too Korsak... uh .. that is if you want to."

Korsak got up and started pacing again before declaring, "Hell yes I'm going with you two... who the fuc..., heck is going to keep you outta trouble if I don't come? Every time Jane goes somewhere she comes back with a new scar."

Maura stood up silently, glided over to where Vince was pacing and placed her hand on his shoulder forcing him to stop. She stood up on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, then patted it softly, before striding off again to collect the empty glasses. "Thank you, 'Beauty' he quipped, and Maura arched her eyebrow at him, but followed it with an indulgent grin.

He laughed, enjoying his joke. Jane had threatened to beat him bloody if he ever called her "Snow White" again, but Maura seemed to take it in stride. She told him once that she would prefer "Sleeping Beauty" to "Queen of the Dead" on any day. Suddenly his pent up stress was gone, he exhaled a happy sigh and returned to the conversation with Jane and Barry.

After shoring up the details the two men got ready to leave. Jane stopped Korsak after Barry started heading out to the car.

She cleared her throat nervously but looked him squarely in the eye. " I never did thank you for ditching the Beretta and the Silencer. I am so glad that you were there to find us instead of Barry. Don't get me wrong, Barry is a good partner but he never would have thought that far ahead. Thanks Vince. I really owe yah!" And then she hugged him hard.

Korsak's eyes filled up with tears. He shrugged dismissively, but returned her hug with a force that knocked her wind out, and murmured in a choked up voice. "I'll always have your back Jane, ALWAYS."

**Amateur Spy Night.**

They decided to take two cars. Korsak drove separately so he could position himself as a" look-out" for the look-out. He parked his car a block away. Barry gave them each a tiny "Star Trek Communicator," which slipped inside his ear like a hearing aid - the little gadget enabled them to have three-way communication on a private frequency. It only worked over short distances though - but that was all that was needed. God that kid was a real geek. The thingy seemed to work though, because he could hear Jane and Barry's conversation quite clearly.

"Is it working? Why is it taking so long Barry, Christ you got in a half an hour ago."

"Almost done Jane... I'm sending the data from both computers to a new location...there are a lot of files here Jane... I don't have time to pick and choose so I'm sending everything over."

"You are fucking blowing me away Barry, I knew you were a real computer nerd but I had no idea you were so sma...-"

ScRRrrr, ssssssssss. bang. Shattered glass.

"Get the Fuck outta the car Rizzoli...you ain't gonna make it this time... move it, we're going for a ride... You too, loser..." BANG. The sound of a gunshot. Thunk. The sound of a fist hitting flesh.

And that was all that Korsak heard. He ran down the street and arrived just in time to see a sedan screeching away. Barry's passenger window was shattered. He checked inside and found Frost's laptop with a bullet hole directly in the center of its display.

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Before And After: On The RunIVb

**Before and After: On The Run IVb**

**Rizzoli & Isles**

**Pairing: Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles**

**Author: myIllusion**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters-no copyright infringement intended.**

_This is a lighter chapter... still a set-up for the final show down. _

_Constructive comments are welcome and appreciated._

**Jane & Barry**

The two Goons were having an argument. Jane could only wait for them to finish before attempting to reason with them. She was in the back of a Sedan, hands and feet bound together with duck tape - of course. Didn't anybody use good old fashioned rope any more? Barry was out cold sprawled on the seat next to her.

After Marty shot the computer, he slammed his right fist into Barry's head, the sound of the crunch and splat still rang in Jane's ears. They hadn't touched Jane. Other than jamming the gun into her ear (to get her out of the car) and screaming threats about death for certain if she didn't ride along quietly, they chose to ignore her.

"Whyd you shoot the computer Marty?"

"Cuz I hate fuckin' computers."

"We shouda took it with us."

"They didn't say nothin' about takin' no computer asshole."

"They didn't say nothin' about shootin' no computer, did they Marty?... and besides you moron you shot it in the screen so you didn't even kill it... the brain part is on the bottom... on the whachmacallit... the mother somethin'."

"Whatever Jake, and don't call me no moron."

"You called me an asshole so I can call you a moron if I want."

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

"Whaddaya got against computers Marty?"

"Didn't you never see Terminator?"

"Yeah so what... it's just a stupid movie."

"No it ain't... that shits happening already and pretty soon we'll be havin' droids and shit walkin' around takin' over our lives. I ain't gonna be around all that shit..."

"Whatever."

The idiots had pulled into a wrecking yard after clocking Barry and shoving both he and Jane into the back of the Sedan. They hadn't even driven half a mile from Bishop's offices so Jane assumed this was a scheduled detour. The delay enabled them a moment to better secure their prisoners. After taping Jane and Barry up they proceeded to have the most inane discussion Jane had ever heard. She did manage to glean a bit of information from the monosyllabic grunts.

These guys had nothing to do with the security on Bishops law firm. They would have taken Barry's computer instead of shooting it if they were part of the law firms security detail. That meant they were probably some more of Hoyt's unending crew of misfit losers...who were walking dead men. They just didn't know it yet. Even if they succeeded, and served Jane up on a silver platter ... they would still end up with their throats slit and be two more notches on Hoyt's belt. Which left Jane with an opportunity to have a discussion with these morons. Hopefully they would listen to her.

**Korsak**

Korsak may have been slow in his initial response but he got it together fairly quickly. He jumped into Barry's car, which still had the keys in the ignition, and took off after the Sedan. A part of him was screaming at himself to call for back-up. He knew that he should but he had promised Jane and Barry. They both insisted that, if things went south, they needed to handle it amongst themselves.

They, all three of them, had stepped over a line they could never come back from if Korsak called it in officially. So, he ignored his instincts and followed that Sedan which he didn't actually catch up to. He knew he was getting close because all of the sudden he could hear Jane's voice. Her Star Trek thingy was working again.

_"What is this place?" _

He could hear Jane's husky voice loud and clear so he slowed down and pulled over. He didn't want to drive out of the range of reception for the "transmitter" he thought that was the right word and gave himself a mental pat for thinking of it.

_"Are you dumb or what? It's a fuckin' wreckin' yard. My big brother owns it...er... shut up we ain't talkin' to you anyways."_

That was all Korsak needed to know. He could see the place from where he was parked. "Casey's Salvage." A big yellow sign not two hundred feet away. He got out of the car, un-holstered his Smith & Wesson, and proceeded on foot - hoping he could get there before they started moving again.

_" I may be dumb but not as dumb as you Marty. How does it feel to be a walking talking dead man?"_

_"I said shut up bitch or I'll shut your face up like I did you loser friend."_

_"No you won't." _

Jane sounded so cocky. How could she do that? Korsak wanted to whisper to her to shut up but he didn't know if it would make a little buzzy noise or something that those guys might hear.

There was a long pause in which nothing could be heard except for Jane's breathing.

_"You won't touch me because you were told not to. I bet if I show up with even a scratch you won't get your money. Am I right? I'm guessing you were told you could rough up Barry a little but not kill him. Just make sure I got good and scared. Right? That's what all that 'you ain't gonna make it this time Rizzoli' bluff was all about. And because I know all of this is true I also know the two of you won't live to spend a pen..."_

_"How bout I just shoot your buddy in the knee then, Rizzoli... will that get you to shut up? After all, you seem to know so much... it won't kill him... it'll be just a little more roughin' up,_

_whaddaya think about that bitch?"_

_"No...don't... please, okay... I'm done. Don't hurt him anymore."_

Korsak let out a silent sigh of relief that Jane had backed down. He was just outside the gate of Casey's Salvage. The place looked deserted. There were dim, orange tinted security lights spaced at intervals around the perimeter, but the light they cast was dull and the details around their puny glow unformed. Tall piles of murky leaning rubble was what he saw, as he eased his way past the open gate, which was unattended.

The sky was navy black but he could see Orion on the low horizon. "Orion is a winter Constellation." Maura had told him one evening when he was walking her out to her car after a late shift.

"This far North it can only be seen in the Winter months, but near the equator it can be seen year round. A warrior hunter with a bow who pursued the Pleiades and was eventually slain by Artemis. He was placed in the sky to honor his courage. This is the Greek myth, which is the popular version. The Polynesians used the three bright stars of his belt as guides to navigate the ocean in their outrigger canoes..." And she had gone on and on and on... but he had enjoyed listening to her talk about the stars. Her voice had gone all wistful and dreamy, which surprised him - he had always thought Maura too literal minded to appreciate the mystery and romance of a myth.

Why was he thinking about this right now? Korsak shook himself. He needed to find that Sedan, and Jane and Barry.

**Jane**

Korsak's heavy breathing and muttered stream of profanity seemed to drop out of the sky into her ear when the gsm (thingy) went back on line. She almost yelled out loud she was so startled. Knowing Vince had to be very close for her to hear him she asked Marty, who seemed to be the dumber of this duo, where they were.

She knew she could get a response that would be helpful to Korsaks search. And she quietly thanked the heavens that he hadn't called in for back-up. Or she hoped he hadn't.

Jane managed to piss them off so bad that they threatened to knee-cap Barry. That shut her up. She decided to wait and hope that some of what she said to them was sinking in, and it was only a moment or so later that she got her wish.

"Stay put BITCH," Jake growled at her. He shoved Marty on the shoulder and jerked his head as an indication that he wanted to step outside and have a discussion.

As soon as the car doors were closed and the men outside, she whispered, "Korsak."

_"Jane?"_

"Yeah, shssh... We're on the East side of a wrecking yard, Casey's Salvage, behind a smaller out-building of some sort."

_"I'm already here Jane. What's going on? Where are those guys?"_

"They're just outside the car... don't do anything rash if you can help it...I think I got them worked up...they're talking... I'm going to try something..."

_"No Jane! I'm almost there."_

"It'll be a distraction Korsak... they won't hurt me... it might give you the chance to catch them by surprise."

Korsak let out a big sigh..._ "okay Jane... I guess I have to trust you. I can see them now, I'm behind a pile of crushed cars, just thirty feet away."_

"You'll be able to hear... when it goes down Vince. I got my switchblade. I'm going to cut myself loose and grab the smart one from behind when he gets back in the car...get ready Vince."

Jane had always carried a switchblade in her boot. The knife was illegal, just as the Silencer, and the Beretta she had used to kill Jerry and Mal - Maura's kidnappers. Silencers were illegal as a general rule. The Beretta was illegal only because it was Jane's back-up weapon and she didn't have it registered. The switchblade was like the Silencer. Never legal. The knives were outlawed because of the prevalence of their use in Gang related deaths.

She had always carried the knife in a custom sewn leather pocket on the inside of her boot. Some laws were better than others and Jane drew the line to suit her own needs. She never looked back when it came to the safety of her family or those people she loved.

The dynamic duo had taped her wrists in front of her body instead of behind, so it was easy for her to reach the concealed weapon. She flipped it open and sawed the tape off of her feet restraints first. She then held the blade between her knees and freed her hands. She was careful to make sure it looked as though the tape was still binding.

She whispered, "Get ready Vince, they're coming back in."

_"I'm right here Jane."_

Jake laughed overly loud as he pulled the car door open and climbed back in on the drivers side. Marty tried to duplicate Jake's assurance but came off sounding like a snorting pig.

"Okay Rizzoli, we're gonna finish that ride now...shut up and you and your little loser buddy will be just fine." Jake started the car, while Marty snorted nervously, and glanced back at Jane with a worried looking grin on his stupid face. Maybe he wasn't the dumb one after all? Jane mused, while waiting for him to look forward so she could pounce.

And pounce she did. A split second after Marty turned away she had that blade nestled tightly against Jake's jugular vein.

"Don't fucking move or you're fucking dead asshole."

Marty squealed instinctively and retreated to the safety of the passenger door. He had his back pressed against it when Korsak pulled it open, tumbling him onto the cold icy ground.

Korsaks Smith & Wesson found purchase on the center Marty's forehead while Jane's nifty switchblade carved a light line of crimson across Jake's throat.

Jake hadn't moved or squirmed, but Jane was so filled up with tension that the pressure got the best of her and she cut him just a little. Enough to make him piss his pants. Gross.

Poor Barry was still unconscious in the back seat.

"What are we gonna do with these assholes Jane?" Korsak asked, after they had the two men bound securely (more duck tape) and seated in the back of their Sedan.

"We're going to use them."

"If you two have half a brain between you, you will listen to me."

"First off." Jane held up her index finger. " Whatever kind of payment you were promised, for snatching me and Barry, was a lie. Your payment would have been a scalpel blade from ear to ear. And that is a payment you will receive, even yet, from your employer. Success or failure makes no difference to him. Once you have accepted a bargain with him you have signed your life away. I'm going to give you a website URL. That's an address on the Internet. If I was you Marty, I'd swallow your fear of computers, just this once, and have a peek at what your boss has done to all his other helpers.

And Jane continued to explain in great detail how and why they should leave town. But she also explained, in great detail, why they should keep in touch with her if they wanted to live. She gave Jake specific instructions of when to place that first call. She was ninety nine percent certain that he would.

They left Jake and Marty taped up in their car. She and Korsak confiscated their weapons but left them their car keys, Jane's cell phone number and the URL to Maura's private file on Hoyt's handiwork. She knew they would, eventually, wiggle out of the duck tape restraints. And she knew, as much as he didn't want to... Jake would make that phone call.

They carefully settled Barry into the back seat of his car and headed for home.

**Jane, Maura, Vince, Barry, Frankie, Jo Friday and Bass.**

Barry groaned. He started to wake up the minute they left Casey's Salvage behind.

"We have to get him to the hospital Jane."

"I know."

After Maura's kidnapping the seriousness of a concussion was not lost on her. What she really wanted to do was just bring him home and have Maura look at him, but that would only piss her girlfriend off. Maura couldn't do an x-ray, or treat him if he did have a serious head injury. So... they went to the hospital and made up some story about a bar fight.

Barry was admitted. He had a hairline fracture to his jaw, a ruptured eardrum and a concussion. The doctor said he had to be kept awake for twelve hours to make sure he didn't have a serious brain injury, they didn't want him to slip into a coma or something like that. Korsak offered to stay with Barry for the first six hours so Jane could go home and explain things to Maura.

_3 Days Later_

Jo Friday had her butt in the air, her little tail was wagging at full speed, and her head was low to the ground, resting on her forepaws. An excited little low grrrrrrr could be heard as the little terrier, nose to nose with the tortoise, was once again trying to get Bass to play with her.

Bass had gotten used to the attention from Jo Friday and only rarely retreated into his shell. For some reason, he couldn't make Jo Friday understand that his legs really didn't move that fast so he could not chase her around the room like she wanted him to.

Jane smiled at the two creatures, wishing humans could do better. If a dog and a tortoise could become friends anything seemed possible.

"Thanks Frankie, for taking care of her for me, I owe ya." She slapped her brother in the back of the head just to prove how much she appreciated him.

"Oww, Janie... you don't whack a guy when your tellin' him thanks... but your welcome anyways."

He rubbed his head with feigned indignation but managed a smirk that was very much like his older sisters.

They had ordered Pizza for lunch and were just finishing so they could get down to the business at hand. Frost was out of the hospital and doing fine. His ear would heal on it's own over time as long as he kept it clean and covered. He was pouting about the pizza because he couldn't have any. The doctor told him the hairline crack on his lower jaw would heal on its own as long as he was careful what he ate over the next couple of weeks. Maura had ordered him Minestrone soup and a huge Caesar salad, with a stack of pepperoni on the side. He may have pouted but he polished off his lunch.

"Korsak cleared his throat took a sip from his water glass, he wasn't drinking beer like the rest of them had. Maura had a glass of wine, but Korsak was sticking to water today, which Jane found almost impossible to comprehend. The man was never known to turn down a beer.

"Okay, so... let's get started. I'm going to lay everything out and then we are all going to pick it apart and put it back together so we can make some sense out this mess."

They were all seated at Maura's dining room table. Except for Bass and Jo Friday - who had taken the opportunity to charge around the living room, completing four laps in a wide circle. Her little feet were sliding out from under her on the corners, and she stopped all at once and skidded to a halt right in front of the un-startled tortoise. Bass really was impressed, but he didn't know how to let Jo Friday know...after a moment of thought he retreated inside his shell, thinking Jo might feel better if she thought she scared him. The dog whined and flopped on her side to lean against the giant shell, snuggling up close to take a nap.

Jane and Maura sat side by side, Frost and Frankie sat across from them and Korsak was at the head of the table taking the lead.

Maura had provided an easel with a giant sketchbook for Korsak to write his list on. She had the capability of setting up a full on power point presentation but thought that Vince would be more comfortable with doing this old school.

_Hoyt's Accomplishments from Maximum Security Prison. Isolation Unit._

1) 3 failed attempts to lure Jane to a second location.

Lola, Maura's kidnapping, Assault on Barry and Jane kidnapping attempt.

Potential Resource Witnesses: Marty_? Jake_?

2) Murder of 5 witnesses associated with Jane's hearing & Maura's kidnapping.

Ronnie, Samantha, Roland, O 'Moyle. Paul Stevens. Ian (Skeeter) Shanahan.

Collateral Damage from Maura's kidnapping: Mallory O'Moyle, Jerry Clarke.

3) Hoyt's Lawyer = Andrew Jacobson. Partner at Jacobson, Bishop & Pierce. Law Firm.

4) O'Moyle's, Stevens, Shanahan Lawyer = Lawrence Bishop. Partner at Jacobson, Bishop & Pierce Law Firm.

5) Computer Files - Cross References. In progress.

6) Hoyt's Contacts: ?

7) Who is Hoyt blackmailing? Who is using Hoyt?

Potential List of connections based on cross referenced files.

Lt. Gov. Astin

IA Inspector Daniel Foley

Chief Randall Hardy- Narcotics

Mayor Robert Hannigan

Johnny "Big Mouth" Stone

Korsak wrote the list with a big fat sharpie marker, it squeaked the whole time he was writing and it took him forever but while he was plodding along - each of them was reading the information and processing it singularly, fitting it into sequences that would be varied. But pooled together their ideas may coalesce to form a pattern that might make sense.

Korsak grunted when he finished writing.

"Okay everybody this is what we got so far. A lot of questions but not to many answers. Barry and Maura are still sorting through the hundreds of files that he stole the other night.

The first thing Barry had done upon his release from the hospital was go home and log on to his private server. He was certain the file transfer had been completed at the very moment that Marty shot up his lap top.

"Everyone's going to have a job." Korsak announced, " Maura and Barry are already working on the files. Frankie, you're a beat cop but consider this your first (unofficial) investigation. You're going to find out anything you can about the O'Moyle family - who contacted them in the beginning? How did they get caught up in this thing with Maura's kidnapping? "

"They lived up North of Medford - not too far from that cabin they had Maura in. You go up there and act like a regular guy. Hang out it the bars, listen to gossip. You know what I'm talking about?"

Frankie nodded excitedlly, his eyes were as large as saucers.

Jane interrupted at this point.

"Vince. I don't think I want Frankie in on this part of the investigation. If Ma finds out she'll kill me. Besides, I don't want him getting hurt, he should have a partner with him for something like this." She was shaking her head back and forth getting more determined to squash this idea.

"Janie, you gotta let me do this. I want toooo. We can't bring this thing into the department so you have to have the people who are close to you do the work. Let me Janie...please." His puppy dog eyes and his whiney voice always seem to work for him in the past, but he looked at his sister and saw that stubborn cast to her gaze and knew he wouldn't win with his usual schtick.

He got up from the table, crossed his arms and stared her down. Glare for glare. Two sets of dark chocolate eyes locked in a duel.

"I'm a grown man now Janie, I'm going to do this and you aren't going to stop me. You're my sister and Family comes first. This ain't about some stupid John Doe case. This is Family Jane, and _you... are not... the... boss...of... me._ Not on this one. "

He sat down while Jane was sputtering and said to Korsak: "I'm on it Vince."

Maura watched the whole exchange with veiled amusement. Oh my, she thought, Frankie had just turned Jane's whole world upside down. Unfortunately, for her, she reflected - she would have to listen to a tantrum tonight.

Korsak droned on ignoring the apoplexy Jane was still having over Frankie's declaration.

"We only got eight days left until Jane's Internal Affairs Hearing. I don't know why but I have a feeling this whole thing is going to snowball around that Hearing. It's all tied up in Hoyt's plans for Jane. Whoever he has a hold over is going to get desperate and try something else - or is going to be ordered by Hoyt to try something else."

"We gotta beef up our security until then." He glanced around the table making eye contact with each of them... resting his gaze on Jane.

"I want to bring a couple extra guys into this, to watch the house at night and escort you and Maura to work Jane. Your still on desk duty so you won't need a minder during the day."

" A 'minder?' Jane bristled. "I need a 'minder' now? Thanks a lot Vince... that really.."

"No... no... Jane, I ... um... I didn't mean it that way." But he snorted anyway and chuckled to himself.

Which sent Jane into another fit. Everyone was looking at her. Even Jo Friday had cracked an eye open and her ears had perked up at the unusual tone her person's voice was making.

Jane pushed herself back from the table and glared at Korsak. She got up and started her fast pace, ran her hand through that gorgeous black mane - she threw her arms up in the air and shouted.

"Christ...whatever Vince...this is apparently your show but you haven't told me what my assignment is yet? What do I get to do? Everybody _FUCKING _else has a job but me."

Oh. Oh.

Maura cocked her head to look at her girlfriend. Her lips formed a very tight line and her eyes narrowed in such a way that the usual swirling specks of green seemed to falter and stop. And then, they started to swirl again. She nodded at Jane, not in approval but understanding. She could overlook this little slip of the tongue, in light of the circumstances.

Frankie was wearing a huge smirk, that quickly turned into a frown once he realized that Maura wasn't going to rip into Jane...not now anyways... he thought to himself but she probably would later. That made him feel better. Until Korsak dropped a bomb.

Korsak exhaled a big sigh and said: "You're going to go see Hoyt Jane."

**Jane & Maura**

Maura had showered and gone to bed before Jane. Jo Friday was cuddled up with Frost, who was staying in the guest bedroom. It had been decided that he would be sleeping over at least until Jane's IA Hearing was over. He and Maura were spending hours together anyway pouring over the documents Barry had stolen.

She was curled up on her side staring at the wall when Jane climbed in beside her. Jane snuggled up from behind and spooned them together. She wrapped her arm around Maura's waist, and kissed her neck and cheek before settling her head on the pillow and quietly asking:

"What are you thinking?"

"That I want us to have a life together without this constant threat lurking in the shadows. I want us to know what it will be like to be happy together, without being terrified that someone will come and snatch you away from me."

And Jane couldn't see them but she knew they were there, trickling down her cheeks in streams. Her heart squeezed tight.

"I want that too."

**To Be Continued**

_Thanks again to all of you who have left me a note of encouragement._


	7. Before And After: On The Run  V

**Before and After: On The Run V**

**Rizzoli & Isles**

**Pairing: Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles**

**Author: myIllusion**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters-no copyright infringement intended.**

_Song: Baby it's Cold Outside: I do not own the lyrics - No copyright infringement intended._

_Okay... so this is a little bit of everything...how they are tackling the assignments that Korsak handed out ... I think it's going to take a few more chapters to finish. I hope you all hang around to find out what happens._

_Constructive comments are welcome and appreciated._

**Jane & Maura : Baby It's Cold Outside**

_" I really can't stay...But Baby it's cold outside..."_

_"I've got to go away...But Baby it's cold outside..."_

Maura awoke to the husky timbre of Jane's sultry voice singing her very favorite holiday song. The sound was coming from the bathroom, the dulcet tones floated into the bedroom swirling around Maura like a Sorcerer's enchantment.

_"This evening has been...Been hoping that you'd drop in..."_

_"So very nice...I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice..."_

She didn't know Jane could sing!

Maura drifted toward the bathroom in a trance. Lured, like an unsuspecting moth... fluttering, swooning, driving itself toward that irresistible flame. Her skin was dimpled with chills but her body felt feverishly hot.

_"My mother will start to worry...Beautiful, what's your hurry..."_

_"My father will be pacing the floor...Listen to the fireplace roar..."_

Jane was completely un-selfconcious in the shower, lathering her hair, eyes closed tight and singing with undeniable pleasure. Her voice was not loud, she was actually trying to moderate the tone so as not to disturb Maura. However; the accoustic's of the tiled shower were exceptional - gathering together, the sweet velvety tones of Jane's voice and sending them forth - to greet an audience of one.

The scalding hot water steamed the glass of the shower door, but she could still see Jane's incredibly fit body - sleek and tight and glistening with the hot wet spray. Maura leaned against the doors jamb for a moment listening and watching - utterly captivated.

_"So really I'd better scurry...Beautiful, please don't hurry..."_

_"Well maybe just a half a drink more...Put some music on while I pour..."_

Jane was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when she felt the slight draft from the shower door being opened. Maura was joining her in the shower. Her voice faltered in mid-verse.

_"The neighbors might think...Baby, it's bad ou...-"_

"Please don't stop singing Jane." Maura's voice was almost a whisper but the plea was emphatic.

Jane's eyes were still shut tight when the request was made. She felt a little shy about continuing to sing - she never sang in front of people...ever. Singing was strictly reserved for the shower - when her voice didn't sound so hoarse. But Maura had been so sad last night, if she was enjoying this little show then she would continue it for her. So, Jane continued to rinse the shampoo from her hair and picked the verse up where she left it...not missing a word.

_"Baby it's bad out there..."_

_"Say what's in this drink..."_

And then she felt Maura's hands grasping the flesh of her hips and pulling her forward. Her warm, wet mouth was kissing and licking and nipping Jane's belly below her navel making a slow descent towards her now hot center.

_"No cabs to be...haaa..."_

"Don't stop Jane...please...keep singing." Maura whispered as she ran her tongue into the folds of that intricate place between Jane's legs.

Jane's legs started to quiver, the soap was clear and she opened her eyes to look down at Maura who glanced up to meet her gaze. Her hazel eyes were heavy, the lids half shut and the green was dark and dominant, gleaming with a predatory hunger.

Jane swallowed hard.

" Maura...I don't know if I ca..ccan sing... if you are going to keep doing what you were doing."

And Maura smiled up at her: shower spray pummeling her face, her amber hair soaked and gleaming, her gorgeous shapely body - kneeling on that hard tiled floor and holding on to Jane's hips with a vice-like grip.

"Please try."

She moved Jane over to the wall of the shower out of the line of direct spray, pinned her firmly against the tiles, lowered her mouth and continued that intimate exploration.

_"I... I wish I knew howww...Your eyes..are...like...stt..ssta...starlight"_

Jane's voice quivered and stuttered but she tried to hold the lyrics in her mind, tried to focus on the task that Maura had given her. She willfully forced herself to stay pinned against that wall. She was suddenly so hot, so aroused that restraining her own need to touch and taste was nearly impossible.

_"I...oughtt...to say...no, no, no..."_

Maura's mouth and tongue possessed Jane wholly. She kissed and then licked and sucked. She circled Jane's clit slowly...teasing... round and round and round. Then she started stroking it lightly... long strokes, short strokes, grazing over the hard nub. Jane's hips were thrusting to meet her and Maura clasped them tightly, pulling her into her mouth. Jane was so wet, and not from the shower... her wetness was silky and slick and tasted like...ambrosia.

_"mmmind...if...I...mmove... clo..clos...closer"_

Maura could wait no longer. Jane was nearing the edge and she wanted her to scream. She increased her pace, gathered Jane's clit into her mouth and thrust two fingers deeply inside, curling them. She thrust in and out with her fingers, up and down with her tongue, sucking and flicking - matching the rhythm inside with the rhythm outside, pushing deeper, licking harder... faster... deeper...

Jane's hips writhed and heaved - her body arched like a taut bow and Maura's mouth and hands were pulling the string incredibly tight...the tension building higher...tighter... harder, faster, deeper... tighter, deeper, faster, higher... and suddenly... like an arrow finally freed...Jane soared into the heavens, screaming... "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"... streaming like a comet mingling with the stars.

She slowly slid down the wall of the shower until she was sitting on the tiled floor, still panting heavily with Maura kneeling between her legs - smiling radiantly. She leaned over and kissed Jane tenderly, then passionately... then tenderly again.

Jane smiled weakly, defeated and spent... but happily so... and with that husky, incredibly sexy beautiful voice ... she sang one last line for Maura.

_"At least I'm gonna say that I tried"_

And Maura burst into laughter, filled with an upsurge of joy she pulled Jane into her arms.

They toweled each other dry, eyeing each other with satisfaction...contentment...love... Maura felt something shift within her being. Awaking to Jane's beautiful voice, so filled with ease and pleasure had shifted Maura's perspective and outlook. Unlike Maura, Jane was not a slave to thought process of her mind. She was capable of letting go...she lived her life in moments of time. Time did not control those moments...and so... Jane could enjoy simple things, like a shower and a song. She could put it all aside to capture a little piece of joy...whatever the current circumstances. And...Maura realized... so could she.

A little while later, while getting dressed and ready for their appointment with Dr. Michaelson - Maura made a conscious decision. No more fear. Come what may she was going to fight like a hell-cat to protect what was hers and who she loved.

**Jane, Maura & Dr. Michaelson**

They were sitting side by side on the leather sofa in Dr. Michaelson's office. Holding hands. Jane was garbed in blue jeans and a black turtle neck, while Maura - impeccable as always - wore dark gray slacks with a sweater of cashmere in deep yellow shades. The rich ochre color reflected in her hazel eyes - bringing to mind the golden eyed gaze of a wolf. Maura had Jane's hand firmly entwined with her own and possessively settled on her lap.

A Wolf indeed. They make a striking couple. Dr. Michaelson mused, while waiting for one of them to start the conversation. This was the first time she was meeting with them, in session, as a couple.

Maura broke the uncomfortable quiet.

"We came to ask your advice."

"Oh?"

"Perhaps you haven't heard but a sequence of events has occurred, complicated events that have escalated previous matters, thus evoking this need for Jane and I to seek your council together."

Dr. Michaelson seemed impersonal, reserved...almost cold in her manner, causing Maura to wonder if she was upset with them. She and Jane had both missed appointments last week and they hadn't followed the psychiatrists treatment plan. Surely she would understand these circumstances.

"Yes Maura, I am aware of what happened at the factory, and there are rumors of another sort - alluding that Jane and her partner were involved in an _altercation at a bar_." The Doctor shook her head disapprovingly at the latter part of the statement.

Maura looked over at Jane, who was content to sit there like a bump and allow her to carry the conversation. Jane tried to smother a grin that, Maura realized, was decidely wicked. Jane loved to mess with Dr. Michaelson but now was not the f*&%g time. Darn her. She was so stubborn an childish sometimes Maura wanted to scream.

"I'll get right to the point then." Maura decided that both of them were being jerks. "We ignored your suggested treatment because we were too traumatized by events for a separation to be possible, or even helpful. After what happened at that factory I suspect we'll both have nightmares for a long time yet."

Nod.

"Hoyt has made another attempt at Jane's life, which was passed off as an unfortunate altercation at a bar. In fact, Jane and her partner were taken, and Barry was beaten in much the same way that I was. They managed to escape with the help of Dectective Korsak. We have set up a small task force outside the purview of the department. We believe that elements within the department are in league with Hoyt, enabling his plots for reasons yet unknown."

The Psychiatrist was suddenly very interested in what Maura was talking about and she quickly shed her preconceived projections. She rarely allowed herself to get emotionally attached to clients but these two had managed to worm their way in... and she realized, shamefully, that she had felt hurt by their lack of communication. It had undermined her own self-confidence as a therapist.

"You've got my attention now Maura, please continue, and I'm sorry... I should have known not to listen to hearsay regarding the bar fight."

Maura exhaled deeply and smiled at Dr. Michaelson with relief.

"Jane has scheduled a visitation with Hoyt. We know you have extensive training in Criminal Profiling, especially in regard to serial killers. We want your advice on how to approach this interview."

Dr. Michaelson looked at Jane, who was sitting comfortably, leaning into Maura, looking more relaxed and at ease than she had ever seen the Detective. Maura was definitely good medicine for Jane.

"Jane, Maura... I think this is a terrible idea. That creature will not show you his hand, he will only succeed in planting more seeds of fear and terror. "

"No!" Jane finally stepped into the conversation. "We've talked this all through already Doc... you aren't going to change our minds. The decision is made. We're both filled up to the brim with that fear, that terror - so filled up that it's spilled over the container and onto the floor. We're both so saturated... it almost doesn't scare us anymore. All we want to do is face it now... and put an end to this. What we want to know from you Doc...is will you help us?

Nod.

**Frankie**

"My dad was a mean, stupid son of a bitch and I'm glad he's gone... but my mom and Ronnie... Ronnie was so sweet..."

The young woman wandered off in her mind to a place where a little boy was still running and playing and flashing a freckle faced grin... and then reality slapped her hard pushing a new and painful memory to the forefront of her mind... and she began to cry.

Frankie reached over the bar and gently took her hand. Squeezing in firmly while rubbing his thumb across the back in an effort to soothe.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. And he really was.

His heart ached for the beautiful young woman who stood across from him. She tended bar at O'Malley's - a little corner pub in the tiny town of Havisham. Frankie had found her through a string of lucky coincidences and good solid snooping.

He spent two days in cafe's and diners and two evenings out in local Bars. He overheard a conversation in a little coffee shop while eating his waffles and enjoying his morning "cup a joe."

"Poor Carrie O'Moyle, she's all alone now - Mal got the whole lot of them killed and left her to deal by herself."

"What's she doing now? I heard they still got the bodies of Ronnie and Sam, won't let them go 'til their done with the investigation. Now she gotta put their service's off and just wait."

"Oh she's still keeping her shifts at O'Malley's,... she has to, she got nothin' comin' in but bills and debt leftover from Mal's scheming."

Later that evening, Frankie found himself rooted to a bar stool at O'Malley's. He spent most of the evening making easy talk with the lovely young woman who's whole family had been slaughtered. She was tall, like Jane he thought...but her coloring was pale. She had the freckles, and her dark curly hair had gone thick and wavy with it's length. An older female version of the young boy who had caused Jane and Maura so much anguish and sorrow.

Frankie had turned on the Rizzoli charm earlier in the evening. He was a natural only because he was naturally charming and sincere - he didn't have to work at it.

"Carrie, can I ask you somthin', I don't want to pry or make things any more painful but I'm just a little curious. If your dad was such a jerk, how come your ma stuck with him. Why didn't she just take Ronnie and leave... like you left?"

She shrugged her shoulders, sighed and wiped the bar down distractedly while deciding what to say. She topped off Frankie's stout for him and smiled sadly.

"Cuz she loved the bastard, even though he beat her and treated her like dirt. He was okay to Ronnie though, took him hunting and fishing. They went everywhere together."

Frankie took a sip of beer and nodded his head in understanding. Same old same old story - he thought.

"How did your dad get messed up in that kidnapping thing anyways? I mean that's kinda hard core, it doesn't seem like something he woulda done. I mean, sounds like he screwed up a lot but no big time crime or nothin'?"

She sighed and served herself a glass of the stout that Frankie was drinking. It was almost closing time and the place was dead so she indulged herself. She liked talking to Frankie he was nice...thoughtful... and cute (silent thoughts).

"That asshole Skeeter got him up in that. He said he had a big contract from some bad ass in the "Underground"... whooopey... she snorted derisively...he thought he was so cool thinking he was some kinda wise guy or somethin'. Anyway... my dad mortgaged our house on some stupid fishing tour guide idea he was going to start up.. course that fell through and they were gonna lose the place unless he could come up with some big money."

Frankie felt he was getting somewhere...he felt kind of bad doing this...asking this girl these questions...like he was using her. She already had a world of pain and he didn't want to bring any more down on her. He really liked her, she was really sweet and pretty (silent thoughts).

He ran his fingers through his hair, shook his head to get his priorities lined up. Jane's life was at stake here. He had to toughen up and get the information he needed. Then go home and leave this girl alone with her grief.

"What guy Carrie? You know... who was the mob guy who hired Skeeter?

Carrie shrugged. "He never had a real name. Skeeter kept calling him 'Big Mouth.' I laughed out loud at the loser. Who'd ever work for some asshole who called himself 'Big Mouth?'...but my dad jumped in with two feet... got himself shot dead and my mom and brother slashed to death."

The tears were spilling out again and Frankie felt sick to his stomach. Because he had made her cry again...but also, because he knew about Johnny "Big Mouth" Stone.

The bar closed shortly thereafter and Frankie waited with Carrie while she closed up. He walked her to her car and thanked her for talking with him and then he hugged her. A hug a brother would give to a sister who was hurting. He gave her his phone number and told her to call him any time if she wanted someone to talk to. She smiled at him, wistfully, patted his face with the flat of her hand and said "Good night Frankie, and thank you."

He never saw the guy who had been watching him all night long. The tall skinny guy who sat in the back alone. Sipping beer, looking like a regular lonely drunk. He never saw the skinny guy leave and cross the street to wait, patiently, in a pick-up truck until the bar closed...watching and waiting for Carrie and Frankie. Waiting for the cover of dark so no one would see.

**Hoyt**

He fancied himself a real live Hannibal Lecter, without the cannibalism, of course. He was a master of fear, however, and that was what got him off. He liked the blood too. But the fear was where the rush was... the fear he gifted to others. Especially Jane. Jane was his work in progress, his Masterpiece. He would be remembered forever for what he would accomplish with Detective Jane Rizzoli.

Just thinking of her - her eyes - those dark deep endless pools of rich black and brown, shimmering and quaking with a passion for life. And he would have her life one day. But he could wait. He enjoyed the game he played. Slowly breaking her down into pieces, chopping away at the bits and parts of her that she believed to be honorable and good. He would make her bad. And when he was finished, tearing apart her life, shredding the pieces so that all she could feel was pain and hatred... she would beg him... beg him to take it from her.

He squirmed in his chair, heady with excitement. She was coming to see him at any moment...ah... there she is walking tall, proud... wait... she isn't walking tall... she's walking with her head down... that's not right. She is a long way from being that far broken... What game is she going to play with him today? He smiled.

The doors clanged open and there she was; standing in heeled black boots and Blue Jeans. That's a switch. Where is the blazer she is so fond of? A long sleeved blouse - more black - with the top button open at the throat. That's against the rules here. She must have just accomplished that on her walk through isolation. What the fuck is that on her neck? She has a bite mark on her neck! That is my neck. He was furious. Who was fucking Jane and leaving marks on her? That was his body to mark. He shook himself to gain some self control. She has had some help, it appears. How to rattle the serial killer 101? He smiled, knowingly... he could play this game with her. This was fun.

She took the seat across from him and he greeted her with sweet anticipation.

"Dear Sweet Jane. How very kind of you to pay me a visit."

**To Be Continued**

_Thanks again to all of you who have left me a note of encouragement._


	8. Before And After: On The Run  VI

**Before and After: On The Run VI**

**Rizzoli & Isles**

**Pairing: Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles**

**Author: myIllusion**

**Rating: NC -17, M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters-no copyright infringement intended.**

_Okay... I hope this isn't too confusing but this series of events takes place prior to the beginning of the Hoyt interview, which I introduced in the last chapter. Each of these events leads up to Jane walking into that visitation with Hoyt. This chapter ends with the completion of their confrontation. _

**Below Decks**

Frankie moaned. He was sore all over and couldn't seem to move any part of his body. He opened his eyes to a darkness that was thick and black and impenetrable. The air was stale and moist, it left a metallic tang on his tongue that made him gag. He was lying down on something hard, and cold. He reached out with his hand - at least he could move his hand now - and felt the surface of the floor. It was so cold it burned his hand like a nip from an ice demon. From far away he heard a bell, or a clang , it echoed and resonated and hung in the still of the vast empty space he was lying in.

He knew this space was big...he could sense it's enormous emptiness crowd around him...in a darkness that seemed to have no beginning or end. He was lying on a metal floor in an open room with air that tasted like rust and salt. There were clanging echoes, and bells. Oh my God. He was in the hull of a ship. A cargo hull. The ship was not moving...thank freakin' God!

The last thing he remembered was being tapped on the shoulder. When he turned around he thought maybe Carrie had forgotten to tell him somethin' or had somethin' to ask him. All he saw was this tall skinny guy smiling at him and then he felt somethin' poke his butt. It hurt like hell and the guy just smiled while he was falling onto the ground. The bastard had drugged him. He groaned again - whatever drug he used made him sore in every part of his body and he was thirsty. He tried to sit up and succeeded but at the same time discovered that his ankle was clasped in a shackle with a chain that rattled. A heavy chain by the feel of it. He grabbed the end of the chain and followed it back to its source, which was a thick iron ring attached to the wall that he stumbled against. The chain was at least eight feet in length, which made him feel a little better because he could move around a little.

"Sniffle."

Frankie stopped moving and breathing. Someone was in here with him...over a ways to the right of him.

"Whimper, sniffle, sniffle."

It sounded like a girl crying.

He didn't want to scare whoever it was, but he was pretty sure she must have heard him stumbling about, so he quietly said, "Hello." His voice echoed through the room and he could feel the frosty breath pour out of his mouth.

"Hello...my name is Frankie are you okay?"

"Frankieeee?" And then she started to cry again.

Oh my God, that skinny fucker had taken Carrie too. Oh my God this is all my fault.

**Maura and Barry: Saturday Morning **

Barry had been whistling that tune all damn (darn) morning and she was about ready to throw her pen at him. He was doing it on purpose. For the most part the young Detective was non assuming and sweet and just a bit airy on occasion. But, Maura discovered, he had a decidedly devious sense of humor.

He had started last evening after she and Jane returned from their appointment with Dr. Michaelson. He was humming at odd intervals, sort of under his breath more to himself. Maura thought it was a quirk, something that he probably did all the time while working on his computer. She didn't even pay attention because she was caught up in studying the monstrous group of files from Bishop's computer.

But this morning he started to whistle and it hit her all at once what song he was whistling: _Baby It's Cold Outside. _Every time she glanced his way, he pretended he was unaware of her glare. He remained focused on his computer and nodded to himself as though in deep process, but there was a gleam in his eyes and an upward curl to his lips. How could he smirk and whistle at the same time?

Maura wasn't embarrassed by human sexuality. She would be just as happy to talk with Barry about sex as she would about Physics, or Chemistry, or Biology. But Jane would be mortified if she knew that Barry had overheard them in the shower. Especially because that last note of hers was considerably off key and very loud and seemed to last forever.

She started to snicker and then she laughed out loud. Poor Jane would have a Coronary Occlusion if she stumbled upon Barry whistling and humming that damn (darn) song.

Barry swiveled around in his chair to look at Maura, with a question in his shiny eyes.

She winked at him and said: "Jane sure can sing."

Hie eyes grew very big and then he started to chuckle before declaring: "Yeah but she has a little trouble with the high notes."

They both doubled over with laughter at that point. A little while later Maura explained to him that although she was delighted that he was not embarrassed or upset by having been... unintentionally exposed... to the more intimate nature of she and Jane's relationship. Jane would certainly be upset if she walked into the room while he was whistling or humming that damn(darn) song.

"I know Maura and I'm sorry. At first I was just humming along because it is a catchy tune and it sort of just got locked in my brain, and... Jane really does have a good voice." He smiled at her... a genuine smile. "But then I couldn't help myself...my mother always said I was her little angel ninety nine percent of the time. But it was that other one percent that always got me into trouble... I promise I won't whistle when Jane's around. I don't want her to ditch me as a partner just when she's starting to trust me."

"She loves working with you Barry you don't have to worry about that...but to change the subject I think I've found something in Jacobson's email files. I want you to look at any correlating files on Bishops computer because I'm almost certain he has these identical messages based on the cc.'s attached."

Together they assembled the group of files that were identical in that each message was sent to the same six people and both lawyers. The title heading of each message was simply C.H., which was easy enough to decipher. Charles Hoyt. The textual content within the files was deliberately inane, which left them bewildered.

However, Barry noticed that each file had been sent with attachments that had been downloaded and then deleted from the original content. He made a search for the downloaded attachments which were gathered together in an encrypted folder. To access that folder you needed a password. Fuck. He was certain he could break in but it would take some time. He got excited by how easy everything else had been that he wasn't expecting these guys to finally take an interest in this type of security within their system.

But then he realized that this must be really important information. Everything else was an open book on both Jacobson's and Bishop's systems. They seemed unbelievably naive to Barry who couldn't quite comprehend how they could leave all the details of their very diverse case loads on a system that had been so poorly protected. The only folder on both computers that was remotely protected was the same one. Bishop had his folder labeled CHCrap and Jacobson used the more enlightening label, "MOTHERFUCKER."

And, Barry was almost certain that: Lieutenant Governor Jonathan Astin, Deputy Police Chief Randall Hardy, Mayor Robert Hannigan, Internal Affairs Captain Michael Stromb, Judge Clifford Ellington and Narcotics Officer Adam Bingham all had similar encrypted files on their computers.

They had, all of them: Both lawyers and these six, very diverse powerful men, had been sent the same attachments. What were they all caught up in together? The moniker of the person who sent the attachments was a single name. Jasper. Barry made a note to try and trace the server the files had come from. Maybe he could hack in and get a physical address or the real name of this Jasper. He jumped out of his chair suddenly getting a rush, excited for the hunt, they were on the trail now and he didn't want to wait a minute longer.

"Maura, I have to go home and get some equipment and call a friend of mine who can help me with this encryption and maybe with this server. I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'm going to tell one of the guys outside to come in and sit with you while I'm gone. "

"Is that really necessary Barry, Jane will be back in a little while, her appointment with Dr. Michaelson should be just abo...-"

He cut her off.

"Yes Maura it is necessary, Jane will have my head if I leave you alone in the house. Patrick will come inside - he's very nice and you don't have to entertain him or talk to him. He'll help himself to coffee and I'll make sure he doesn't bother you. Mickey will stay in the car out front. We are not going to take any chances Maura." And he stared her down with the best glare he could muster, which he knew wasn't nearly as scary as Jane's but he was working on it.

"Alright Barry." Maura nodded uncertainly but she knew he wouldn't leave unless she agreed with him. "I'll just continue searching the files while you're gone."

**Jane and Dr. Michaelson: Saturday Morning**

"There are only two true categories of feelings Jane. Love and Fear. All the rest are subcategories and can be filed under these two headings."

"I don't get it."

"Well how would you describe Jealousy?"

"Um... it'd be like if Maura was flirting with another woman... I wouldn't like it."

"Why?"

"Because, I would be afraid that she might like her better than me, or maybe she would leave me..."

"You said _'afraid'_ that she might leave you for another... and so Jealousy falls under the Fear category.

"How about Anger. Why do people get angry Jane?"

"I... um... Oh that's an easy one. I'm angry at you a lot because you won't sign my return to active duty form."

"But what makes you angry about that, what's behind the anger Jane?"

"I'm...afraid... that if I don't get back out there soon I will lose my skills, lose the edge I've honed all these years. And you are getting in my way so I'm angry at you... but I see what you are saying... It's the fear that drives the Anger.

"Exactly... Now lets try Love. What is love Jane?"

Sheesh that's an odd question Doc... Um...Love is when you care about people and want to protect them and make them happy.

"Right. So is happy a feeling?"

"Yes... I get it... happy falls under the Love category... Love is what drives the happy.

"What about something like contentment?"

"Well I would say that you are feeling good... maybe about accomplishing a goal or maybe you had a great meal and you are satisfied."

"And what category would feeling good fall under Jane?"

"Certainly not Fear but I don't get that feeling good is necessarily Love."

"What do you say when you describe to someone how much you enjoyed that great meal they cooked for you.

"This was really good... I um... I Love your gnocci mom... I get it ... it's kinda so simple that you never really think about it this way."

It really is Jane. It's very simple. Love = Good. And Fear = Bad. Most of us have a spectrum of experiences that fall under both categories. Some of us are lucky enough to have a lot more love in their lives than others and so they are genuinely happy people. Some of us have more fear based experiences and end up depressed and sad or angry all the time. A lot of us have a healthy mix of both.

But if you picked apart all the labels people used you would always come back to those two powerful forces. Love and Fear.

"Okay Doc I get it... but why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because Charles Hoyt does not have the capacity within him to understand Love or Fear Jane."

"That is what a sociopath is. He doesn't feel. He mimics feelings but he does not have them. I believe he is capable of a great rage, a primitive anger, but it has nothing to do with actual feelings. His anger would be antagonized if something got in his way. Like an obstacle. He behaves like a predator hunting for a meal - the only goal is the meat. The meat to fill his stomach. He wouldn't care what got trampled or destroyed along the way."

"That is why it is so dangerous for you to meet with him Jane. Because he sees you as the meat. His meat. He can't understand you nor does he want to. So... you will have to prepare yourself to not allow your feelings to show. You will have to provoke his primitive anger because that's the only thing that will put him off balance. Do you understand Jane?"

Nod.

"The best way to provoke his animal rage is to deny him the meat... and make him believe that someone else might already have it. "

"Also, he is incredibly dangerous because of his intelligence. He his genius level. He was not far off the mark when he said that he and Maura were alike you know. He senses competition there and he does not like it. That is part of the reason he had her taken... I think it was some kind of test to see how you would react, and also what she would do."

"Jane sputtered... how can you even say that Doc. Maura is nothing like him." She got up and started to pace.

"Hold on Jane... let me finish... I said they are alike but not like. Please sit back down Jane so I can explain this to you."

Jane ran her fingers through her wild hair and let out a huffy exhale but plopped herself down on the psychiatrists sofa.

"Why do people lie Jane?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just what I said... why would a child, for example... a child with chocolate smeared all over his face and cookie crumbs on his sweater tell his mommy his did not get into the chocolate chip cookies? The evidence is smeared all over him and yet he says - 'it wasn't me'."

Jane snorted. "Well that's obvious, when I did that my ma would smack my bottom... so of course I lied because I was afraid of getting that spanking. "

"Exactly."

"Why do adults lie Jane?...for example why does the man who almost caught the big fish... you know the one that got away? Why does this man come home and embellish the size of the fish?, and the difficulties in catching it?"

"That's easy too... he wants to impress someone or make it seem like and impossible task because he's afraid his buddies will think he's a loser."

"Exactly. People lie because they think the truth is not good enough, because they are afraid... that if they tell the truth that they won't be loved."

"It all comes back to Love and Fear again Jane.

Truth = Good = Love. Lies = Bad = Fear."

Sigh...

"Okay... I get that too... but what does this have to do with Maura being like Hoyt?"

"Maura can't lie Jane because she's too good. It's that simple. She does not fear the truth and so she always faces it honestly. She is like Hoyt but in the opposite way.

Hoyt has only his animal urges, rages, combined with a highly developed intelligence which is frightening. I believe these qualities are innate. He was born this way... he's like a genetic anomaly gone horribly wrong...and ugly.

Maura has an abundance of love. She rarely gets angry and when she does she almost always ends up in tears. When she is happy she cries, and she weeps when she sees a beautiful piece of art. Maura has a huge spectrum of emotions, combined with a highly developed intelligence. I believe these qualities are also innate. She is the genetic anomaly gone incredibly right... and beautiful.

Quite the opposite of Hoyt, yet alike. They are at opposite extremes on the spectrum. Maura = Love. Hoyt = Fear. Do you understand what I am saying Jane.?"

Jane was nodding her head with a look of wonderment on her face.

"Basically Doc, you're saying that Maura is like an angel and Hoyt is like a gargoyle or a demon or somthing... that they are both kind of powerful because of these extreme traits that they have. And the rest of us fall somewhere between the two of them on the chart, or graph... if there is a graph.

"Exactly. And you Jane, are the piece of meat they are contending for."

Jane snorted and said: "Except for the fact that Maura's already eaten me... umm...oh God... I didn't mean it that way Doc. Ugh." Her face had turned a lovely shade of beet and the psychiatrist cackled wickedly.

Some little time later Dr. Michaelson sighed deeply, with appreciation for the laughter that Jane had provided. It had been a while since she'd had such a spontaneously uplifting moment with a client.

"Alright Jane, I'm sorry I had to put you through that long explanation. I think you understand why this strategy I've suggested might be the only way to rattle that monster."

Nod.

**Saturday Evening: Jane, Maura, Frost and Beedie**

"Meet the pedophile: our esteemed Mayor Hannigan."

And, Beedie opened a file that had hundreds of pictures of Hannigan sexually exploiting teenage boys. The pictures were grotesque. It appeared as though Hannigan had taken the pictures himself because he was posing and hamming for the camera in many of the images.

"Meet the Drug Runners and the Pimp: our very own Lieutenent Governor Astin, and Deputy Chief Police of Narcotics - Randy Hardy and his lackey Officer Bingham.

Again, this time Barry opened a file with more disturbing photos. Images of women locked in some kind of holding room. They were chained to the wall by a shackle attached to their ankle. Bingham stood smiling with his arms crossed, in the foreground of several of these photos, ever proud of his recent shipment of human cattle.

Other photos included all three men in another strange looking space. It appeared to be a vacant ship. The place had been set up to cut the incoming coke. Brick after brick of the illegal drug could be seen on tables with scales for measuring. A crew of at least fifteen different people could be seen in this myriad of shots. Charles Hoyt himself was in several of the photos.

"Meet the Embezzler with a gambling problem: Internal Affairs Captain Stromb."

The files Beedie opened this time were photographs also - but close up images of cooked books and false documents. The IA Chief had embezzled thousands of dollars from his department budget in an effort to pay off an enormous gambling debt. Hoyt had posed himself holding up several of the documents, sneering at the camera with obvious glee.

"Meet the Crooked Judge: The honorable Clifford Ellington."

Again, more documents but also photos of the Judge meeting with Johnny Stone. Otherwise known as "Big Mouth." Pictures of the two men socializing in a strip club. Photos of envelopes being exchanged. And many files of criminal cases that the Judge had ruled upon.

Barry had enlisted the help of Beedie to aid him in the break-in of the encrypted files. Beedie was a cool dude in such a nerdy way. He was very short and slim and had a penetrating gray eyed gaze, which was a bit unnerving when he focused it on you. Because he never seemed to be looking at your face. It made Jane want to scrub at her shoulder to see what was crawling there. She found that quite disturbing, but was willing to let it slide because this guy was really pulling through.

Beedie wore a black t-shirt with the image of a bright green praying mantis covering the whole front. He had on black jeans and Doc Martin boots. His hair was long and braided in a thick black ponytail. He topped this whole look off with the classic horned rimed, black framed glasses. The glasses kept sliding down his long patrician nose and he absently pushed them back while he and Barry were presenting this priceless cache of information.

Bishop had installed Keystroke Loggers on all the computers within the firms office - including his own. The device enabled him to track what his employees were working on during the day and also what they were typing. They knew the device was attached to their computers so it encouraged them to work and not surf the internet or chat with on line friends. The gadget recorded every stroke of the keyboard and sent it to a master file, which was located on Bishop's computer. It also recorded every keystroke on Bishops computer. He had entered the password to the encrypted file several times in the last week before Barry stole his files.

The rest was easy once the discovery of the Keystroke Logger master file had been found. The program could be opened with any word processing program and displayed every single word that had been typed. Including Bishops password, which was "EvilBastard."

"What you have here is a mastermind of blackmail." Beedie explained. " It's apparent that Mr. Hoyt was involved with some of these men in his own business dealings at one time by some of the photos. But he was also making a concerted effort to unearth and expose the "dirty little secrets" of significantly powerful people within the district and the state."

"He has a brilliant mind. By sending each of these men copies of all the files he succeeded in binding them together. They each know the others secrets and are, each, highly motivated to guard those secrets close. He has a hold on all of them."

" I suspect that this contact Jasper is the holder of the master copies and was probably given instructions to disseminate the information should anything untoward happen to Mr. Hoyt."

Jane inserted herself into the conversation. She was really excited by this stuff and wanted all the answers so she could waltz into that meeting with Hoyt and nail him to the wall. They had him by the balls now. They could expose these assholes themselves making Hoyt's stranglehold over them a moot point. It would take away his power and make him just a regular "Lifer" in prison. He wouldn't be able to touch Maura or Jane again.

"Yeah but Hoyt screwed up and got himself caught and arrested and in jail for life. That first escape I understand now. Why hasn't he been let loose again, if he has this kind of power over these guys?...And what about the lawyers? What's he got on them? Why are they the go-between's for him and these other guys?"

"Jane," Barry voice was calm and soothing, he could tell how wound up she was getting and didn't want her to get ahead of the information.

"We still need to find those things out. This Jasper connection is going to tell us a lot and Beedie is working on that for us."

Barry nodded and smiled at Beedie who was unaware of the acknowledgement and had gone back to staring at his computer.

"We also have to figure out where Johnny Stone fits in to all of this... I'm starting to believe he's Hoyt's hired muscle and getting paid by this group of six through Hoyt's extortion. I don't have proof of that yet but I think it's likely."

Maura spoke up for the first time throughout the whole meeting.

"Barry how is Inspector Daniel Foley connected with these men? Some of the emails have been sent to him through Captain Stromb. Is he a part of this group?"

Barry shook his head in understanding. Maura was concerned because Foley was in charge of the investigation for Jane's Hearing.

"I don't know yet Maura. He could just be a lackey of Stromb's and not know anything about this other stuff. He is known to be ambitious and he takes direct orders from Stromb - but that doesn't mean he is aware of this extortion and blackmail.

Sigh..."Okay."

And Maura walked over and encircled Jane's waist with her arms. She rested her head in the nook between Jane's neck and shoulder. Jane enfolded her in her arms and kissed the top of her head. She looked over at Barry and lowered her voice to an almost whisper.

"Thank you, both of you. I think we need to call it a night. Will Korsak be back tomorrow? And Frankie?"

"Yeah, he went up to Havisham to keep an eye on the kid. He knew you were worried and he knows a guy or two in that area, retired from the force. I think he had them shadowing Frankie to make sure... you know Jane. He wouldn't want anything to happen to Frankie but he wanted to give the guy a chance to be involved...so he had a friend or two looking out for him. I'm sure they'll be back tomorrow."

"Thanks again Barry... I can't tell you how much this means...you too Beedie.(Beedie was oblivious) Goodnight guys."

And with that she escorted her exhausted girlfriend back to their bedroom.

**Jane and Maura: Later Saturday Evening.**

"Um...Maura. I know you're tired sweetie but I need you to do something for me."

Maura had gone into their bedroom and stripped her clothes off, tossing them wherever, which shocked Jane to the core. Maura never treated her clothes like that. Everything got folded before in went into the hamper or was hung up to be taken to the cleaners.

"hmm...?" She mumbled while pulling the blankets and sheets back and crawling into bed naked.

"Sweetheart... I need you to give me a hickey."

"Un hmmm..." And Maura rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

Jane stripped off her clothes and tossed them aside, thinking that Maura couldn't scold her because she had done the same. She climbed into bed beside her girlfriend and nestled up close. She buried her face in Maura's silky amber hair, inhaling the lavender scent of her shampoo combined with that other delicate, fragile smell that was uniquely Maura.

She kissed her neck and shoulder and allowed her tongue to run up along the back of Maura's ear. At the same time she ran her hand down the length of Maura's torso, then sliding slowly back up - along the rib cage grazing - barely touching the silky soft fullness of her breast.

"mmm.."

That was better, Jane thought...mmm... was much better then hmm? She continued her slow caresses, her soft kisses and she whispered in her ear.

"Angel... Maura... Doc say's your my angel..." She pulled her earlobe inside her mouth and sucked it slowly."

"grrrrrr..."

Whatever Jane was thinking she was wrong. Angel my ass. Maura moved like a Tiger and had her pinned in a flash.

"I was sleeping." She declared in a voice that didn't quite sound human. She hovered over Jane like a giant raptor readying it's strike. Her eyes gleamed green and golden, reflecting the scattered starlight that glittered through the window.

And then she kissed Jane fiercely, biting her lip and forcing her tongue into her mouth, drowning Jane with a passion she could never get enough of. Her bones seemed to melt into liquid and her body became a puddle for Maura to wade in.

In the morning - Jane rose early allowing Maura to sleep in - feeling a little guilty for attempting the seduction when she was so apparently exhausted. She showered and dressed for her appointment with the devil. Jane smiled at her reflection in the mirror and then she chuckled at her folly. Maura had given her a hickey alright. Several, many... and she had savored every moment.

**Hoyt**

_He fancied himself a real live Hannibal Lecter, without the cannibalism, of course. He was a master of fear, however, and that was what got him off. He liked the blood too. But the fear was where the rush was... the fear he gifted to others. Especially Jane. Jane was his work in progress, his Masterpiece. He would be remembered forever for what he would accomplish with Detective Jane Rizzoli. _

_Just thinking of her - her eyes - those dark deep endless pools of rich black and brown, shimmering and quaking with a passion for life. And he would have her life one day. But he could wait. He enjoyed the game he played. Slowly breaking her down into pieces, chopping away at the bits and parts of her that she believed to be honorable and good. He would make her bad. And when he was finished, tearing apart her life, shredding the pieces so that all she could feel was pain and hatred... she would beg him... beg him to take it from her. _

_He squirmed in his chair, heady with excitement. She was coming to see him at any moment...ah... there she is walking tall, proud... wait... she isn't walking tall... she's walking with her head down... that's not right. She is far away from being that far broken... What game is she going to play with him today? He smiled. _

_The doors clanged open and there she was, standing in healed black boots and Blue Jeans. That's a switch. Where is the blazer she is so fond of. A long sleeved blouse, more black, with the top button open at the throat. That's against the rules here. She must have just accomplished that on her walk through isolation. What the fuck is that on her neck? She has a bite mark on her neck! That is my neck. He was furious. Who was fucking Jane and leaving marks on her? That was his body to mark. He shook himself to gain some self control. She has had some help, it appears. How to rattle the serial killer 101? He smiled, knowingly... he could play this game with her. This was fun._

_She took the seat across from him and he greeted her with sweet anticipation._

_"Dear Sweet Jane. How very kind of you to pay me a visit."_

**Jane & Hoyt : Who's afraid now?**

**Jane**

Looking at him now, really looking at him made Jane wonder why she had allowed this pathetic wretch of a creature to fill her life with so much fear and anguish? His wrists were cuffed and chained to the table in front of him, he was wearing the standard prison issue orange coverall, which was tattered and stained. He looked unkempt. Dirty blonde hair all messed up - a permanent very bad case of bed head.

The angry mottled scars on his face from when Jane had burned him with the flare, were hideous to look at but no more so than the rest of him in an odd way. As though the ugliness that lived inside of him could no longer contain itself and started to bubble out onto the surface. The scar was just a scar. Lots of people had scars. She certainly did. What made this scar so ugly was it's bearer. His pale blue eyes were brightly lit with malice and anticipation. The sneer he wore a mockery of everything that ever lived and everyone who ever loved.

He tried to cover the fury which boiled up inside him at the sight of the hickey on her neck. He had almost succeeded but Jane had watched him closely and was certain she had scored her first point.

She sat down in the chair and sat very straight with her hands folded in her lap and her head tilted down just a bit. Good posture with bad self-esteem. Mixed signals in her body language.

She met his gaze directly, without challenge or deference then asked him in a neutral calm voice: "Why did you have the boy killed?"

"Jane, Jane, Jane... is that really what you have come here to ask me?" He shook his head from side to side, exaggerating his disappointment.

She shrugged without commitment, "It's a start."

"Well... I had him killed because I could. Do you know why I had the boy placed in the center Jane?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm asking Jane. Ronnie. I had that done for you Jane. That wretched child scarred you Jane. He had to be punished. They were told, they were informed that the most important part of their assignment was to hold you... not to harm you. That boy got them all killed Jane. I did that for you."

"I had him placed in the middle as the centerpiece. I thought you might appreciate my gesture."

Jane flashed back in her mind to remember that Ronnie had, indeed, been placed in the center of that line of bodies at the factory. There was actually the hint of an arch in the display with Ronnie at the focal point in the middle. She shuddered internally at Hoyt's deliberate malice.

The introduction was over and the filler question had been asked. Jane wanted to move this along so she loaded her next question.

"Did you know your lawyer isn't very smart?"

He looked at her neutrally but she could tell she poked a nerve - his upper lip had curled into a snarl before he could control his natural instinct.

"Explain." Was all he said.

"For all that money his firm is raking in for defending rich doctors, and losers like yourself, he didn't invest in a very good security system for his computer. I heard someone hacked into his files and found themselves a little gold mine of interesting information."

Hoyt conjured up his standard sneer and said, "That would be illegal and no charges could be filed from the fruit of such a poisonous tree."

Jane quietly replied. "The press won't care about that once they have the pictures...especially if it comes from an unknown source. They'll fight like vultures to run those first prints." And then she waited a moment before delivering the final up yours.

"We have your balls in a sack Charles. You've got nothing left. A week from now a handful of very high profile servants of the State and the City of Boston will be sharing your upscale accommodations."

With all of that she still tried to keep the emotion from her voice like Dr. Michaelson had told her. 'Don't gloat, don't taunt. That won't work with him. Don't plead, don't urge... that won't work either. You must remain calm, dull, flat... you must make yourself one dimensional... that will bother him Jane, more than anything you say to him.'

He sat like there like a statue wearing an expressionless mask. Something was off here. He should have flipped a little and she got nothing. He was hiding something. But what? And still he did not respond, so she continued in the same monotone drone, her husky voice sounding flat and emotionless - even to her.

"Maura has a message for you."

Hoyt arched an eyebrow and managed to make his sneer look like a salacious leer for a moment before replying.

"Ahh... the lovely Dr. Isles, has she recovered from the trauma of being kidnapped? I suspect she has. That one is not the delicate flower she appears to be on the surface is she Jane? She did seem a bit upset with me at our last visit, however...is that why she sent you this time Jane? Is she still upset with me, is she just a little frightened now?"

His pale eyes glinted with an evil brightness .

Jane snorted, and then tried to stifle her amusement but the damage had been done and Hoyt was looking at her strangely. The malicious glee, the nasty sparkle in his glance had turned to solid ice - it seemed to pulse with fury that was wild - feral.

"No... she isn't frightened, she sent me here to thank you."

**Hoyt**

What the fuck is this? He was at a loss as to what was happening. It was disturbing what she had told him about that asshole Jacobson. He knew those files wouldn't protect him forever. He had something better now so he could put that aside.

He knew someone had been at Jane. It was obvious. This was some sort of little game to get him all worked up. The attempt was so transparent they may as well have come in here with a sledge hammer. But it wasn't any fun. He knew Jane was trying to play act some kind of role but it was so inconsistent. She's a terrible actress, what did they think they could weasel out of him? They know what I want, I've never made it a secret. I own Jane. She is mine and one day I will have her. All of her life. I've told them all that so what do they have to gain?

I'm not interested in Dr. Isles. Why is she talking about that woman. I want to talk about Jane. I want to talk with Jane and feel the fear roll off her body, smell it when she sweats and tries to hide behind her anger or that smirk she is so fond of. What did she just say? Isles wants to thank him?

"That's funny Jane. Well...tell her your welcome, I'm sure."

He laughed at the ridiculousness of Jane's statement, but Jane just nodded at him in acceptance. As though he had been sincere in his answer - like she had just completed some important task.

"Dear sweet Jane...excuse me for being a bit confused...I know you are playing a little game with me... you are not yourself at all...this is some sort of little act you cooked up with a profiler. So... I'll play for just a bit until I get bored. Why would Dr. Isles want to thank me?"

Jane sat up straighter in her chair and got this far away look in her dark deep eyes...she was trying to remember something he surmised, and then she delivered the strangest little speech.

"These are her exact words. 'Tell Charles Hoyt I will be forever grateful to him for bringing me and Jane together.' "She said to tell you this also." 'Jane is mine now. Mine to hold, mine to kiss, mine to fuck, mine to mark - however I choose. Thank you for this gift... for without your interference in my life... I would have never known how much Jane could please me.'"

And then Jane nodded at him like a witless zombie, in total agreement with the bizarre statement that she had just delivered.

He felt something akin to rage but it had the blast of a thousand furies and it seemed to come from outside his body not within. Like a massive pressure pushing on him from all directions, smashing him with heat and poking him with needles. He felt a wave a nausea swamp him. NO. NO. He would not vomit in the presence of Jane Rizzoli. He was shaking his head and looking at the table in front of him. He closed his eyes to gain control. He went away in his mind to find the calm, find the power, and find the fear that belonged to a boy. A boy he once remembered from some other place and time.

**Jane**

Jane watched as her second strike had scored a point. A rather dramatic reaction and one she would have never thought possible to elicit from the madman sitting across from her. Dr. Michaelson knows of what she speaks, it appears, Jane mused to herself while trying to prepare herself for the next parlay. He seemed to be doing some sort of meditation to calm himself down. Jane wondered if he might just decide he was done talking to her and cut the visit short. She hoped he wouldn't do that and Dr. Michaelson had said he would not. "He will want the upper hand Jane and will push you hard to get it."

She decided not wait for him to gather his wits together. While she had him down she may as well kick him. She remembered to speak in the same monotone - removing the emotion and passion so as to seem dull and flat and unaffected.

"I'm not really afraid of you anymore did you know that? I'm aware of what you can do...what you are capable of. I know you don't feel remorse about killing or hurting people. You would hurt my family my friends and all you really want is to hurt me. So I know that there is no limit to your thirst for terror. And for some reason you have fixated that thirst upon me.

But with all of that, I look at you and I am not afraid. Your imagined power is built upon the fear of others. It's an illusion Hoyt. You're a second rate magician in a back alley club. Once the curtain is pulled back, all there really is to see is a frumpy, smelly, worn down lonely man who has never had a friend and wouldn't know it even if he did. It's pathetic."

And then she sat back in the chair, maintaining that rigid posture, that downcast lean to her head and she waited. Waited to see if she had scored another mark or if she had gone too far.

He looked up and smiled at her, the feral gleam was back within his eyes.

"Tell me something Jane... when was the last time you spoke to your brother? Frankie? That's his name isn't it Jane?"

**To Be Continued **

_Thanks again to those few of you who have left me a review. I really appreciate the encouragement._


	9. Before And After: On The Run  VIIa

**Before and After: On The Run VIIa**

**Rizzoli & Isles**

**Pairing: Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles**

**Author: myIllusion**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters-no copyright infringement intended.**

_"Tell me something Jane... when was the last time you spoke to your brother? Frankie? That's his name isn't it Jane?"_

**The Swap Meet**

**Jane & Hoyt**

**Jane**

She stared at him for several minutes, unblinking - numb. Though is took all of her self control - she did not reach across the table for his neck and strangle every last ounce of breath from him as she had wanted to.

Jane was hoping Hoyt was seeing the anger and not the fear that drove it. She cleared her throat and laced her husky voice with steel.

"If it's true, what you are implying...what do you want?"

He nodded at her, his pale eyes were filled with chips of ice and...desire, which was something she had never seen so clearly before. There was no hint of the malice, the twisty sneer, nor the sadistic glee. He simply nodded, as though everything that had gone before had led them to this very moment. As though every part of every scheme had gone exactly as he intended, like a maestro deeply contented after directing the performance of his life.

And then he smiled like a gargoyle, the rictus grin consumed his entire face.

"I was thinking maybe we could do a little swap Jane." He nodded again and arched an eyebrow, making sure she understood where he was going with this. "Have your lawyer call my lawyer." And then he started to laugh maniacally.

Restraining her explosive fury was becoming near impossible so Jane stood up and turned her back to him. She crossed her arms across her chest and told herself to breathe. Inhale...exhale... breathe.

"Jane... I think it would be best for Frankie...if your friends kept the secrets they have stolen to themselves for just a little while yet. Jacobson is coming to see me this afternoon. I will have him call you with instructions."

He rattled his wrist cuffs at the guard, who had stood immobile in the corner throughout the entire encounter.

"My business is complete I would like to return to my room." He ordered as though directing a recalcitrant servant.

Jane summoned the remaining bits and pieces, whatever she could muster, of her self control. She urged herself to search for the space within her mind where happiness dwelt. The images revealed themselves in stages, but soon were swimming through her mind like trout in a sparkling stream.

Frankie, laughing hysterically as he shoved Jane into a pond when they were still gangly children. Frankie on his first day as a beat cop with his uniform pressed and neat, his posture proud and eager. Frankie hugging Maura like a sister, overjoyed that Jane had finally found someone to love.

Maura washing dishes with her mother, laughing, they had been shopping together, trying to find a dress that Jane might like but had no luck. Maura in her silk kimono. Maura with her head thrown back, her face flushed, on the very edge of pleasure - those pools of Amber Green so filled with love and warmth and passion... and strength.

The images of Maura tumbled in waterfall fashion: rinsing away the doubts and fears; stripping away the anger to leave her feeling cool and clean and... clear.

Deep inside she worked, she focused, she herded these memories of joy, of love of family: she gathered them close, and hammered them together, forging with her mind; a metaphorical coat of armor. Strapping it on and around herself, the memories spread upon the surface of her being and embraced her with their power. She straightened her shoulders, raised up her head and turned to face the monster.

**Hoyt**

What the fuck? He knew he had won. He would finally get his Jane. Finally, she would be taking that ride he had promised oh so long ago. She would be delivered to his secret haven - safely held until they let him go again, which would not be long from now.

His gloating was well deserved. He glanced back, one last time, to see if she would face him before he left. He hoped she would. She had turned her back to him. He could feel her anger boiling, roiling... he hadn't smelled the fear but he knew it was there, buried under her rage. Her posture was so rigid, standing like a statue: frozen; the slightest tap would shatter her into pieces.

And then she turned to look at him. That's not right! She should be spitting nails, she should be screaming threats, she should be begging him... begging him.

But she was smiling. Smiling with genuine pleasure, her eyes were filled with something he could not understand. She looked so...whole. At peace. This was not right. FUCK. Fuck that conniving whore. What had that Isles bitch done to his Jane? He could feel his rage begin to surge and swarm as the guard grabbed his handcuffs and dragged him out of the room.

**Frankie & Carrie**

They spent several hours huddled up, clinging to one another for warmth as well as comfort. Their respective chains were just long enough that they could sit side by side against the freezing metal wall of the ship.

The darkness was pervasive and unsettling to them both. The pitch blackness of it's depth never varied, even after they had been conscious and awake for more than an hour. And so in the dark, with his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder - Frankie confessed.

"Carrie this is all my fault... I am so sorry... I... uh... shoulda never been talking to you."

She was still shaking, little violent tremors rattled through her whole body, partly from fear and also from the cold. She wore a navy colored pea coat, which was made of wool but was well worn out from use. Frankie had a very thick down filled parka - he had unzipped the front and tucked her against his chest, encircling her with his arms to keep her warm.

"I don't understand Frankie... what do you mean? Why shouldn't you talk to me? And then her voice caught with thought... she released a tiny gasp. She jerked herself away from his embrace and shoved at him violently when he tried to calm her.

"Who... who are youuu... Frankie?" Her voice was filled with little quivers and on the verge of tears again.

Frankie sighed but had decided that she deserved the truth considering the circumstances he had put her in.

"My name is Frankie Rizzoli, I'm a cop and my sister is-"

"Jane Rizzoli...the cop that shot my dad in the head." She completed his sentence for him, her voice was flat and seethed with hatred.

He was shaking his head in denial, not that she could see him in the blackness that they shared.

"Janie says she didn't do that Carrie... she was at the cabin that your dads crew was holding Dr. Isles in...but she says when she got there your dad was already down... and that other guy too."

"Yeah... and only Ronnie coulda told a different story if he was still alive... right? Did your sister have that done to Ronnie and my mom, and my uncle Roland too? Did she cut 'em up herself or have someone do it for her?" She was crying again but desperately trying to hold control of her voice, which was pulsing with anger and disbelief.

"No. No Carrie, the man who did that to your brother and your Ma... he's the same man who hired Johnny 'Big Mouth" Stone. I know you don't have any reason to believe me but it's true. And... I...I...think that same man is the one who got us taken tonight. I think he took me because of Janie. He's got some kinda obsession with my sister and he took me to get to her...I think anyways... " His voice trailed off while he was still trying to put things together.

"Whyd they take me then Frankie?" Sniffle. "If it was you they wanted... how come they took me too.?"

"Because you were talking to me I think... maybe they were watching you too... I don't know but I bet they got nervous when they saw me talking to you... maybe they knew I would ask the wrong questions and find something out. I did you know... you told me about 'Big Mouth'."

"Yeah... I did... but I never saw no one around me that looked strange or you know... connected. I was worried at first ya know. I thought whoever did that to my mom and Ronnie was gonna come lookin' for me too, thinkin' maybe I was part of all that kidnapping stuff... but no one ever did..."

Her voice had softened and evened out but she was trembling with the cold again and this upset Frankie more than he would have guessed. He ached for her well being and he hated that she was shivering and scared.

He blurted out, "Carrie please let me hold you... I can tell you're freezing... I don't want nothin'...I mean...I only want to keep you warm...it's really dangerous to get hypothermia." He paused for a moment and then continued. "I promise you can still hate me if you want... but I don't want you to freeze to death because of me... please Carrie."

He heard her chain rattle first, and then he heard her drag and slide across the metal floor. Feeling a tiny wisp of air from her arms waving, reaching out to find him - he pulled her back into his embrace and tucked her head beneath his chin. In that moment Frankie felt something tug upon his heart. He didn't know why and he didn't care why but he knew, somehow, that Carrie O'Moyle meant something to him - he felt it deeply.

She sniffled one last time and said. "I know you didn't mean for this to happen Frankie... and I don't know why... but I like you anyway. You're a good guy... I can tell." And she snuggled closer to him wrapping her arms around his waist, clinging tightly to him.

They sat quietly for sometime and dozed for a bit. And then they heard the noise. A dull shuffling sound from outside somewhere - it seemed far away at first but then the noise became more clear - closer. A shuffle and a scraping sound - it vibrated throughout the entire hull. Suddenly, the deepest darkest black became light. So bright the harshness of it blinded them, needles of white light stabbing, causing them to flinch and shriek with pain. With their eyes shut tight, they heard a squeaky hinge, and the metal clanging of a door being wrenched open.

**Jane, Maura, Frost, Korsak, and Beedie **

"You can't be serious Jane. You are not going to trade yourself for Frankie. No way. It's time for us to call this in Jane, whatever the consequences for our careers."

Korsak was shouting at her and she just sat there shaking her head no.

They were in Maura's living room. Jane and Maura were side by side on the sofa holding hands with Frost sitting next to them chewing on a fingernail. Korsak was marching around the room gesturing wildly. Beedie all in black again, was trying to meld himself into invisibility on the armchair. The front of his black tee shirt was covered with a swarm of bumble bees which seemed almost alive and buzzing in contrast to his transparent demeanor.

Jane wanted to shout like Korsak, she wanted to take his head off she was so angry with him. He was supposed to be watching Frankie, what the fuck had gone wrong? But she held it back because she knew it would not help, instead she spoke quietly but firmly.

"We call this in and Frankie is dead. We'll never find him... or we'll get him back a year from now frozen on a park bench with his neck slit from ear to ear. And you know what will happen in the mean time Vince? Hoyt will pick off my family one at a time until I give him what he wants."

She clung to Maura's hand, squeezing it so tight that Maura winced in pain. "I'm sorry sweetie." She whispered, pulling Maura's hand up to her mouth to kiss the pain away. "I'm so sorry." She said it so softly that Maura almost didn't hear.

But she did hear. And although she didn't want to, she understood what was meant by that second apology. Maura gazed at her girlfriend, her lover, her partner, her best friend... and she knew... on some level, that Jane was saying goodbye. This was just the beginning of goodbye. The sorry's. Jane was like that sometimes. Melodramatic. That must be the Italian upbringing, maybe even the Italian blood.

But Maura was of two minds when it came to the theories of Nature verses Nurture - she was still on the fence with either theory because of the lack of proper evidentiary research. At any rate she was aware that Jane was convinced on some level, that they may be parting "forever" on the morrow. Maura refused to accept this notion, even though she understood that Jane would, without a doubt - "swap" herself for Frankie. Maura refused to believe that Jane would not come back. They would fix it somehow. All of them together would find a way. She glanced around the room at their tiny team of brilliant, wonderful people and clung to hope and love.

"Uhh guys... er girls... I think if I can solve this problem with the host server... we'll be able to find out where they are planning to take Jane."

All eyes turned to Beedie, who had taken the quiet moment to assert himself in his quirky, unassuming way. He was playing with his braided pony tail and biting his bottom lip, glancing at all of them but not looking directly at anyone.

"I...uh... almost have it... this Jasper... sent the messages in a loop, they bounced off sixteen other servers each time. The origin of each message seems to have come from a different server every time but all sixteen servers were used as decoys in every message. I believe there is a pattern, a structure within, a sequence I can unravel... I want to go back and finish...ahh... that is, if you don't mind.? It would be good to know... have a location to search.. uh... before Jane leaves tomorrow." And he nodded his head at them, as if to say "don't you all agree?"

Korsak sauntered over and sat himself down in the chair across from Beedie, glaring at the poor man with a fixed curiosity. He asked the room in general. "Could someone tell me what he just said?"

Frost chimed in. "Beedie believes this Jasper person has a private server, like I do, and he believes if he can locate the server he will locate Jasper. We all believe that Jasper is Hoyt's partner, his true partner... not someone he is blackmailing, but someone he trusts. Someone he trusts enough to hold onto Jane for him - without damaging the goods. We believe this...this Jasper person - is at the second location by which Jane was to be brought on the failed kidnapping attempts.

Korsak sat back in his chair and sighed. He looked exhausted and also a little messy. He wore a gray hooded sweatshirt, smeared with gravy stains on it's front and an old pair of Carthartt work pants. He had been running for thirty six hours straight, trying to get a lead on Frankie.

"Okay then... better get back to work then... um...Beedie?"

Nod.

Beetie swiftly rose and glided toward the back of the house to Maura's office, which had been set up as the computer/research room for their small task force.

With Korsak settled in the chair and a bit calmer than he had been earlier, Jane decided to disclose the conversation she had already shared with Maura and Barry.

Earlier that day when Jane returned from her interview with Hoyt she received a phone call. A call that she had been expecting to receive, but was not certain the caller would have the courage.

She answered the call on the first ring.

"Rizzoli"

_"Rizzoli...it's Jake...ah... Jake and Marty, we got some information for you. We did what you said, everything you told us to do. We even looked at those pictures at that website... and uh.. decided we were gonna be done workin' for these guys for awhile." _

Jane let out a huge sigh of relief, she was hoping he would call her with something - anything, any piece of information would help at this point.

"That's good to hear Jake. What can you tell me about the guys who hired you? Anything at all...and I swear I'll make good on what I promised you."

_"It ain't much...cuz the guys who hired us said we didn't need to know nothin'... but Marty told me later... um.. after we got loose from the tape. He said he heard them talkin' on the phone about 'Big Mouth' Stone. That got him pretty scared but he didn't say nuthin' to me about it til later...after you busted us." _

_"If we knew we was gonna be workin' on somethin' for 'Big Mouth" Stone - we woulda never took the job. Bad news that guy. Anyways... the only thing I know about him is he's got some kinda old ship at the dockyard south of the Big Harbor. He uses this ship to stash his new girls - gettum settled and trained before he sends em out to work. Rumor has he cuts his coke there too. That's all I know Rizzoli... that's all I got for ya. _

"No... Jake, that's great... that helps a lot. I... um, call me a week from today okay... same time... it'll take me that long to set things up for you... that alright Jake?

_"Whatever, Rizzoli... it ain't like Marty and me got any place to be while we're hiding. A week then." Click. _

"We have pictures of the inside of that ship in the files Barry stole. I think we could find it now that we know it's in a yard south of the Big Harbor." Jane excitedly blurted to the room in general.

Frost exclaimed, "That could be where they're keeping Frankie too, unless they have him with Jasper but somehow I don't think so. This Jasper is a solo for Hoyt, he won't work with the other peons."

Korsak got up again. " I'm gonna go get Kelso and Peterson and go check this ship out...before you leave tomorrow Jane. If they got Frankie at that ship and we can get him back before...you won't have to do this foolishness you're thinking of."

Jane got up and started to pace, she ran her fingers through her hair, her thoughts were racing... if there was a chance that Frankie was on that ship she should go with Korsak.

"Don't you want us to come too, except for Maura I mean... but Barry and me should come to-"

"I could too come." Maura snapped indignantly but before she could further object to Jane's dismissal of her Korsak butted in.

"No...Jane... Maura... wait." Korsak held his hand up. "Let me and the boys go check it out first. If we think there's a chance that Frankie is there we'll call you. You and Barry can take Mickey and leave Patrick here with Maura to keep watch. But I think we should know for sure before we all go running off, and you'll need to get some rest tonight if this is just a red herring... Okay?"

Maura huffed at this statement also but decided she would take it up with Jane when they were alone. Jane reached out for Maura's hand and pulled her off the sofa and into her arms. Looking over her shoulder she nodded at Vince, smiled wearily at Barry and said goodnight to them.

"Call me Vince, as soon as you know anything, Frost and me will be ready... right Barry?"

Nod.

And with that said she guided her girlfriend out of the room, leaving Frost behind to show Korsak to the door.

**Jane and Maura**

They stood at the window gazing at the night sky wishing there were stars to wish upon. The sky was black and misted gray where errant clouds had wandered into the waning moonlight. The gloomy view was an ugly mirror reflecting doubts and worries... and unspoken fears.

"Let's go to bed." Jane was holding Maura from behind her head resting on her girlfriends shoulder. She kissed the smooth skin of her neck, lingering over the fine soft hairs at the nape. She wanted, somehow, to make the mood seem brighter but knew that she could not. Would this never fucking end? She clasped Maura's hand and gently pulled her toward their bed.

Maura had no book or journal, no reference guide to teach her how to act or what to feel. For the first time in her adult life, in all of her life she didn't know where to look to find an answer. The proper question eluded her as well. There wasn't a question. Jane would go tomorrow morning. She would exchange her life for that of her brother.

The decision had been made without her council, without her...consent? Approval? Input? None of those words was right and yet she could not find a word to fit. They all skirted around the gaping whole inside her chest that ached with something. What? Another word she could not find, another feeling that skittered off only to rebound as something knew and equally as foreign.

Discord: lack of agreement among persons, groups or things. That was a good word. Awry: In a position that is turned or twisted, away from the correct course, amiss. Another good word. But no single word could really matter, no words could make a difference or alter the course.

This was not about Maura in the strictest sense. She knew Jane. Jane was all about family. She would exchange her life for her mother, her father, her brother and she had already once before...exchanged her life for Maura. Or, she had intended to do just that when Maura had been kidnapped. Maura was also family. She would support Jane in this decision, no matter how it chafed and left her raw inside. No matter how it hurt and bruised her heart. She exhaled deeply, trying to make the sound a deep breath and not an exasperated sigh.

They lay beneath the blankets facing one another, inches apart but not touching. Searching each others gaze for understanding. Two set of eyes were locked together. Dark chocolate and Amber Green were fixed upon the other and unblinking. A hand reached out and stroked a shoulder. Another slipped beneath to graze a thigh. And still they stared unblinking.

"Marua, I know you don't like wh-"

Maura reached out and placed a finger over Jane's lips. She shook her head from side to side-a silent no, leaned forward to seal the gesture with a soft kiss, and whispered,

"No talking."

This was an echo, from the first time she and Maura had made love, and the gesture was not lost to Jane. This was Maura saying I trust you. I trust us to get this right. We don't need to talk, lets just be together.

And so they were.

The night was spent in slow caresses. Each taking the time to touch and kiss every patch of skin. They moved together like a single being, mirroring the touches, deepening the kisses, building their passion on a slow burn.

Maura's eyes were streaming tears long before Jane slipped her fingers inside her silky wetness. And Jane was licking and kissing the droplets as they trickled down her cheeks. She slipped inside of Jane and gasped into her neck, biting down hard, nipping, urging Jane forward...wanting...needing this release, this touching... this immersion in tactile sensations.

Together they set the rhythm. Pushing into one another in a synchronization they had never quite mastered. Eyelids became heavy with heightened arousal, dilated pupils turned brown eyes black and hazel a swirling frenzied green. Panting, grasping each other tightly with a free hand they clung, and rocked together building a heat that consumed them both. They melded their mouths together and continued to stroke, continued to push in and out together, faster, together, harder, together, ... hotter, together.. as one...

...until they came in a burst of color and light and tears and screams of release...as one. Their bodies were wet with sweat and they smashed them together sliding, creating a friction that began the passion anew. Again and again, all through the night they spoke the words they needed to say... without talking.

**To Be Continued**

_Next Chapter: Jane & Jasper _

_Thanks again to all of you who have left me a note of encouragement._


	10. Before And After: On The Run  VIIb

**Before and After: On The Run VIIb**

**Rizzoli & Isles**

**Pairing: Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles**

**Author: myIllusion**

**Rating: NC-17**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters-no copyright infringement intended._

_I'm getting close to the end now so I will be updating every few days. This story sort of turned into a snowball - rolling very fast down hill and it's almost at the bottom. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy._

**Korsak, Peterson & Kelso**

"Looks like a bulk carrier, handysize - some folks call em handymax, but it's the same difference - five holds I'm guessing and she's old. Been outta the water a long time by the looks of her."

Kelso's voice was low but the tone it carried was earnest, intense with just a hint of excitement that could threaten to get out of control. Korsak was grateful Eddie knew so much about boats because they would need to know what this monster looked like inside.

"How big are the holds on that boat Eddie, and are they all connected together with doors?"

"Ship."

"What?"

"It's a ship, not a boat."

Korsak shook his head in frustration. It was 5:00 a.m. in the morning and the only thing keeping him from pounding on Kelso was he didn't want to make any noise. They were hidden on a slope above the dockyard, sharing the view through Jane's night vision binoculars.

"Fine...how big are the holds on that FUCKING SHIP Eddie?"

"Probly fifty meters each with five hatches. The hatches can be removed though, to make any single hold bigger. Won't know til we get in there...the cranes on top are all junk and rusted - that ship is never getting back in the water. Ya know Vince, this is a perfect place for Big Mouth's operation. Close to port...easy to pick up his girls and his coke, everything all in one place. And, this ain't no normal dockyard. I only see two ships that look like any work is being done on them. It's more like a graveyard for ships or a salvage yard. Big Mouth probly owns this whole set-up or has some kinda hold on whatever poor bastard does own the place."

Korsak sighed. Eddie Kelso loved to talk.

That was why Frankie had been grabbed in the first place. According to Pepper Peterson, who hoarded his words like a miser and uttered them only when asked a direct question.

"What happened?" Korsak had asked Peterson first, not wanting to wait through a long babbling explanation from Eddie.

"Kelso was talking."

"And?"

Kelso blurted, "let me tell him Pepper, it's all my fault so I should be the one to spill."

Nod.

"The kid was in the bar all night - we were outside waiting - drinking coffee and beer. We both had to piss at the same time...so we went out back behind the drugstore 'cross the street. I thought it would only take two minutes so...no harm. We should have gone at separate times but it wasn't worth fighting with Pepper, we really had to piss... all at once the coffee and then the beer, ya know Vince... the older ya get the smaller your bladder becomes..."

"EDDIE!"

"...Okay, okay... I...uh started to tell Pepper about this new hottie I met and I... sorta made up a bunch of sexy stuff just to see if I could get him to lighten up...and, anyway we got carried away with the conversation. By the time we got back on watch - the bar was closed, the lights were out and Frankie's car was still parked where he had left it. Then I saw something under the back tire. A syringe. That's when I knew we had really blown it Vince. You can pound on me if you want to... I would want to pound on me if I was you."

And that was how they came to be squatting on a slope: behind scraggly bushes, in the dead of winter, freezing there asses off; spying on a boat (ship) that belonged to Big Mouth Stone.

He picked up the binoculars and scanned the scene again.

"I see two guys on the deck, um... no three, one of them is sitting up top of that crane in the middle." "Wait, what's going on down there by the ramp..-"

Eddie yanked the binoculars out his hand to take a peek.

"Oh boy...looks like they're bringin' in some new girls... they got em all chained together... there's a van pulled up over in that shadow see..."

He handed the binoculars back to Vince.

Korsak grunted.

"Two of those guys on deck are going with the girls, that guy on the crane is the only one on watch... what do you guys think?"

He asked them both knowing what he was really asking them. This was quite a risk. The weapons those goons had were SMG's (submachine guns) the firepower far outweighed what Korsak, Kelso and Peterson were carrying.

Vince did have one little advantage though. He still had Jane's Beretta and the Silencer she used on that night of Maura's kidnapping. He never tossed it away like he had told her. He couldn't even explain to himself why he had hung on to the thing, but he just couldn't make himself dump it somewhere. He thought there would be an opportunity to use it again and so he kept it hidden at his house under the floor in the kitchen pantry. Until now.

Kelso and Peterson nodded together. Pepper spoke up for the first time that evening.

"We go NOW Vince. Those are new fresh girls. Those other two guys went down to break them in, we won't get a better chance than right at this moment. The guy they left behind, he'll wait for his turn but right now you can bet he is really distracted because he has to wait his turn. Give me the Beretta Vince. I'll take the guy on the crane first. You two wait until he's down before joining me up top."

**Jane, Maura, Barry, Beedie.**

Frost insisted that Jane braid her hair instead of going with a standard pony tail.

"I know you don't normally wear a braid Jane but this Jasper guy probably doesn't have a clue about your hair styles...and it really will hide the bug and make access to it much easier."

"What if they tie me up or handcuff me Barry? I won't be able to turn it on and off."

Barry was getting a little impatient, Jane could tell because he had a habit of chewing on his thumbnail when someone was starting to irritate him. He was currently biting that thumbnail to the quick. Ugh.

"Jane... we can't put it on your clothes or anywhere else on your body... they will search your clothes thoroughly and your body... they might just overlook your hair. They'll sweep your head too, but if we hide it within the braid it might get overlooked...please... lets do this, we are running out of time."

She was sitting on a chair in Maura's office getting prepared to leave in just ten minutes and they were still arguing the details. Jane sighed and bent forward, giving Barry access to her wild, dark tresses.

Barry super glued the little GPS tracking device to a lock of Jane's hair. He chose the middle layer and placed it at mid-length so when she braided the hair it would be woven in among the other strands. If she had to let her hair down for some reason it would still be tucked in the midst of Jane's thick mane. The device was the size of a dime and could be activated at will by gently squeezing. He made Jane practice turning it on and off several times so she could get the feel of it. He wanted to be sure she knew the difference between "on" and "off" as this would be critical for them to find her.

When he was satisfied that the GPS was secure he nodded to Maura. She was standing behind the chair that Jane was sitting on preparing to do the honors of braiding Janes hair.

"Not a French Braid Maura...nothing fancy that's not my style...just a normal one with three strands... that way even I can do it back up again if they make me take it out for some reason."

" I know. " Maura was gently running her fingers through the thick silky strands of Jane's hair. Her eyes were deeply green this morning with only the hint of amber in the undertones. Her voice was wispy sad and sent a shiver through Jane's heart, which made her tremble all over. Maura calmed her with a soft touch and whispered in her ear.

"Sshhsh...I love you... it will be okay." She pressed her cheek against the softness of Jane's neck, rubbing in gently along her shoulder, kissing lightly once, twice...

She sighed and then divided Jane's lovely hair into three thick strands, her nimble fingers wove the pattern slowly...lingering, trying to stretch each moment...relishing the simple feel of Jane's silky hair beneath her tender clasp.

Beedie silently entered the room with a tray holding four cups of coffee and a plate of blueberry scones. An emerald colored dragonfly swooped in fast decent across the chest of his black tee shirt. He placed the tray upon the side table they had set up for snacks and drinks and then quietly sat down at his work station.

Jane followed his minimal, cautious movements across the room, thinking he was one of the strangest most brilliant people she had ever met. He never said anything at all except when it mattered. And when he did speak the information was always incredibly useful. She found herself feeling a deep affinity for this young man that Barry had befriended. Beedie wasn't getting paid anything for helping them. He showed up when Barry asked for some advice and he never left, he simply stayed on, putting all his personal concerns aside and plunged into the problems that he could solve for them.

"You really like bugs." Jane stated, she smiled and pointed at his current tee shirt. She wanted to connect with him in a way that didn't have anything to do with this Hoyt situation. Wanting him to know that she saw him as a person whom she valued and not someone she was using to meet her own desperate needs.

"I do." He nodded his head a fraction and returned her smile with a lopsided grin.

"They survive in spite of their size... and they adapt to environmental disruptions remarkably fast... and I find them... beautiful." He shrugged his shoulders and turned to face his computer.

Maura was looking at him with genuine affection, smiling widely and getting that excited goggled eyed look when someone started using words that had more then ten letters.

" I do too... find them beautiful, although beetles are my favorite, specifically Insecta Coleoptera: The ladybug. Did you know that in 1999 the space shuttle brought four ladybugs into space to perform an experiment in anti gravity? "

Beedie swiveled his chair around to look at Maura, in that odd way he had of... not looking but, still...you knew he was. His gray eyed gaze was fixed and rapt upon what Maura was saying. He absently pushed his horn rimmed glasses into place, his lopsided grin turned into a whole and real smile as he listened to her girlfriend speak of bugs.

Jane could only smile at the two of them, and was not the least offended that she had been rather unceremoniously dumped from the conversation after she initiated it. Bugs! But it was time to go...so she had to interrupt them and regretted doing so.

"Maura...sweetie... it's time for me to go now."

Maura quickly finished braiding Jane's hair, clasped her hand and walked her to the door to say goodbye.

They held one another for a long quiet moment. Kissed, long and sweet and tender.

"I'll be back."

Was all Jane said.

Nod.

And she was gone.

**Frankie and Carrie**

"Yum yum...look what we got here...this one is really sweet and a bonus besides. Not part of this current batch that's for sure. Look how clean and smooth she is." The guy was about to reach out and stroke Carrie's cheek but Frankie screamed at him.

"Don't you touch her."

The filthy man had stepped into Frankie's space bubble. He did not like people in his space bubble. Only people he liked were allowed to get within inches of his person, or his temper would snap. This asshole had his filthy eyes on Carrie and was about to touch her with his grubby hands.

Once their eyes had adjusted to the lights in the hold Frankie had almost thrown up on the spot with what he saw. The entire space told a story of torture and despair. From the blood stains on the metal floor that would never completely come clean to the fifty or sixty chains that were anchored to the wall in ten foot spans.

Chains that were now being attached to young women and girls who were terrified. Many of them had been beaten and none of them had proper winter clothing. Most of them were quaking with shivers. All of them had the look of despair and defeat - it was haunting and monstrous and Frankie could feel the pressure building in his head, the flush of heat rising throughout his whole body. The rage and fury were going to win this time.

"I'll touch her if I want pig boy... you ain't got a thing to say about it, she ain't nothin' but meat now." The guy sneered at Frankie, and reached around to lay his dirty hands upon Carrie.

The stupid asshole had slung his gun onto his shoulder, blatantly dismissing Frankie as a potential threat. "Pig boy" was chained to the wall after all, what could he possibly do?"

Frankie stepped in front of Carrie and gently pushed her back against the wall. His strike was unbelievably quick - his hand darted out to punch offensive lecher in the larynx. He kicked hard, smashing his heavy boot into the drug dealers knee while simultaneously kicking the other leg out from under him. The guy landed on metal floor screaming,holding his shattered knee and clawing at his throat.

But Frankie was on him in a flash, he flipped his ankle chain around the guys neck making a swift loop and then he jerked his leg hard, snapping the mans neck with a crunch and a clang that echoed through a hull that had suddenly become still.

Except for Frankie. He grabbed the dead mans machine gun and pointed at the next nearest goon who stood about ten feet away from him.

"You need to put that gun down boy. Silas get your ass ov...-" This man was older and calmer and smarter. He also looked like he actually washed himself. But Frankie wasn't the one to notice these things. Carrie noticed, and told him later - after it all was over.

Frankie opened fire, filling the guy with at least twenty holes. Blood spattered the walls and floor and the panic stricken women and children who were witness to the unsuspected carnage. Thankfully, all of the women in the room had already retreated to the safety of the wall and were crouching on the floor with their hands covering their heads.

The third man (who's name was Silas) in the room was basically dumbstruck, in total shock, unable to move or think. In thirty seconds or less Frankie Rizzoli had taken down two trained professionals and was pointing that machine gun his way. He never had a chance. He eventually tried to fire but had forgotten to unhitch the safety of his weapon. Click. Nothing.

... Thunk. Silas slumped to the floor.

Frankie Rizzoli is... what is commonly known as a "Berzerker." Once his temper is unleashed he loses his mind completely. His parents, and Jane, and a very patient therapist had worked with him for years to help him gain his self-control. And this was the real reason his Ma didn't want him to become a cop. She was terrified he might lose his temper at the wrong time and hurt some innocent person.

On this night, he had gone berzerk at precisely the perfect moment. He actually felt that God had got it right for once. The handicap, the terrible secret he had tried to hide for all his life...the secret he struggled to manage and contain... had been a generous gift... for this one time. He felt no remorse. Not a single second of self doubt. Those men were animals.

Vince Korsak, Pepper Peterson and Eddie Kelso peeked into the brightly lit hull of the old merchant ship, utterly stunned. Several minutes passed before anyone felt it safe to approach Frankie, who was standing stiffly silent. Clinging to the gun for all his life and scanning the room for more enemies like a terminator true and through.

Finally, it was Carrie who gently talked him down.

"Frankie... Frankie sweetie... it's me... Carrie." And she placed her hand upon his shoulder, stroking gently. "Please put the gun down now Frankie... please." And she turned him around to face her.

She was smiling and nodding at him, tears were rolling down her face in giant droplets. Her beautiful pale skin, dusted with freckles glowed with a warmth that would shine on him forever in that moment. He set the gun down on the floor and slowly collapsed. Carrie pulled him into her arms and Frankie wept.

Not for the men, never them... but for the women in this room who could go free. For the woman who held him close and kissed his head and hair and for his sister - Jane. They could no longer use Frankie as a weapon to hurt Jane.

Korsak called it in. He didn't care anymore what Jane would say. These woman needed caring for and they needed back-up down here before the rest of Big Mouth's crew showed up. He sent Pepper and Eddie back up top to keep watch and wait for reinforcements.

He checked his watch and swore. It was 6:30 a.m. Jane was already gone. Fuck. He called her anyway.

Maura answered.

"Vince?"

"Please tell me Jane is still there Maura, please tell me she didn't leave?"

The silence along that invisible line...the black hole of telephone hell...the depth of despair that could be felt through miles of air...every molecule along that path, quivered and shook relaying an absolute sadness.

"She left a half an hour ago."

Whish, thump, clunk.

And in the background he could hear Barry shouting..."Maura... Maura...oh God."

**To Be Continued.**

_Shoot, I meant to get the meeting with Jane and Jasper into this section but found that this was a better place to stop and begin the next chapter with that meeting. Hope you stick around to find out what happens._

**Thank you so much... you know who you are...those of you who have consistently sent me a nod to continue. I so appreciate your kindness. :) **

.


	11. Before And After: On The Run  VIII

**Before and After: On The Run VIII**

**Rizzoli & Isles**

**Pairing: Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles**

**Author: myIllusion**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters-no copyright infringement intended.**

_This chapter isn't very action packed but sets the tone for the final reckoning. _

**Jane & Jasper**

**Jane **

Jane gave her braid a gentle squeeze, to turn the GPS off and spoke to Maura and Barry for the last time. Well, not the last time for real. Just the last time before she smashed her cell phone on the pavement in front of the Seven Eleven. She picked the shattered pieces up and dumped them is the wastebasket in front of the store, ignoring the baffled expression of the old woman who had watched her perform the task. The old lady was shaking her head in disbelief and Jane could understand why - that I-Phone was practically new and it wasn't cheap.

Yet another cell phone bites the dust, compliments of Charles Hoyt. She was going to send him a bill when this was all over. She retrieved her instructions from the clerk at the counter of the mini-mart. The guy had been given five hundred bucks to hand over the envelope when Jane Rizzoli identified herself and said: "I was told you had something for me."

The dude was so thrilled to make the easy money, he wore a huge completely clueless smile as he handed the package over to her. Jane could hardly be mad at him for unknowingly being part of something so huge and wrong, on so many levels, she didn't want to spoil his day. So, she smiled at the the young clerk and told him, "thanks" before striding back out to the far end of the parking lot where her car was parked.

Jacobson had specified: the Seven eleven on Beaumont. 6:15 a.m., park your car on the east end of the lot. Your parking space will be marked with an orange cone. Park your car and put the cone in the trunk. Go to the front of the store and smash your cell phone on the sidewalk in front. Go inside the store to pick up your instructions from the clerk. Go back to your car and read your instructions outside your vehicle.

Jane opened the envelope with a familiar feeling of dread without the added element of surprise this time. She knew what she would find.

Another map, another photo and another creepy note.

She glanced at the map and put it aside to look at the photo. Frankie was propped up in a sitting position against a wall that looked suspiciously familiar. He was wearing his blue winter parka, his ankle was clasped in a chain that was attached to the wall and he was obviously unconscious. She couldn't see a bruise or any signs that he had been beaten. That was something hopeful, but she also couldn't tell that he was alive in this picture. One thing was sure beyond a doubt - they definitely had Frankie, like Hoyt had promised.

They had him chained inside that fucking ship. What the Goddamned FUCK? Where was Vince? Why hadn't he called? She knew she should have gone out to that ship with Korsak last night. She smashed her fist on the front of her car in a fit of fury, putting a dent on the hood, and wincing with pain at her stupidity. Now was not the time to lose it. She wish she had gotten this envelope before smashing her phone. Sighing heavily she turned her attention to the note.

Dear Sweet Jane,

Here we are again.

Did you really think I would let you win?

We did have fun though, didn't we?

I have so enjoyed this game.

Thank You Jane.

Follow the directions on the map to the next location.

When you arrive you will be shown a video of your brother being released in a very public location to show that I have honored my bargain.

At the same time you will turn over your weapons and your person.

Your Body.

You will then be driven to my lovely haven. I have been waiting to entertain you there for a very long time Jane.

I will meet you soon Jane.

Very soon.

Just as she was getting ready to look at the map a young woman about twenty feet away slipped on the icy pavement and fell hard. She was carrying a sack of groceries in one hand and a six pack of carry out coffee in the other. Everything went flying, the coffee splattered in all directions leaving sad little puddles, staining the odd patches of snow, mocha brown. Oranges and apples rolled away in varying directions but the saddest sight was the young woman sprawled on the ground grasping her arm, trying desperately not to cry out.

Christ! Could things get any worse? Jane turned her back on the spectacle hating herself for doing so but she had to get going, she had to be on time for this next meeting or they may hurt Frankie. And then she heard the woman whimpering and gasping with pain. Fuck.

Without even knowing she was going to, she found herself walking cautiously over the black ice in the parking lot to help the girl.

"Wow, hey you took quite a spill are you alright?"

The woman was holding her left arm protectively and trying to scramble to her feet. Sniffling, she smiled awkwardly and said. "I think I broke my arm." Jane reached out to support the girls uninjured arm helping her to stand up. She was starting to panic internally, she didn't have time to take this woman to the hospital. In the end, she decided to be blunt and honest and hopefully the woman would understand.

She blurted out, "Listen, I really want to help you but I am having a real personal emergency of my own. I have ten minutes to get somewhere else or my brother will be seriously hurt or murdered."

"Oh my God... no...um, you should go. whimper... I think I can get to my car... it's right over there." And she pointed to a black Toyota Forerunner that was just fifteen feet in the direction that she had been walking in.

Somewhere, in the midst of this little drama, Jane had taken the time to notice how strikingly attractive the woman was. Her hair was the color of straw, it was thick and long and wavy. Her eyes were a deep sky blue, Azure. Even through the tears and pain the woman's voice carried a warm smooth tone, causing Jane to adjust her original estimation of the girls age. She was much older than she looked at first glance. Jane guessed she was closer to herself in age than her original thought of twenty one or twenty two.

"I'll help you to your car, I'll scoop up your groceries too, and then I have to go." She was picking up the scattered goods and stuffing them back into the torn sack as she spoke.

Cradling the groceries in one arm she offered her free arm and asked, "what's your name? " The woman grabbed on to Jane's arm and clung for a second. She nodded at Jane that she was ready and they made there way in slow easy steps over to her car.

"Janet, and thank you... gosh I feel so stupid. I can drive myself over to the E.R. I really appreciate your kindness... most people are so mean. Did you really mean that about your brother?" Whimper. She was still crying a bit, it was obvious she was in a great deal of pain but trying to cover for it by babbling at the same time.

Jane couldn't help but be a little charmed, but still, she had to get going.

"Yeah it is true... here we are Janet and I'm Jane by the way. I hope you're going to be okay I feel really awful just leaving you like this."

'No...no it's really okay. She pushed the little button on her key chain and unlocked the doors to the Toyota. Could you just put my groceries on the back seat for me and I will get right out of your way? Smiling awkwardly at Jane, she stepped back so Jane could open the back door.

Jane returned the smile in spite of her nerves and her frantic need to be speeding through town. "Sure." And she opened the car door, leaned in to put the groceries on the seat and felt something sharp, pointy and needle like stick her in the ass.

"Hey... " Was all she managed to exclaim before she passed out.

Janet was right there to catch her. She shoved Jane into the back seat of the Forerunner and closed the door. She slipped around to the other side of the car and opened the door, grabbing Jane from underneath the shoulders and dragging her across the seat into a prone position. She dumped the groceries onto the floor and then snatched up a blanket she had prepared earlier. She unfolded the blanket and gently covered Jane, running her fingers caressingly across Jane's forehead, pushing a stray lock that had slipped from her braid out of the way. "Poor thing." She whispered and tenderly kissed Jane upon her forehead.

Janet got into the front seat of her Forerunner and drove away with Jane Rizzoli unconscious on the back seat. Her arm was just fine.

**Maura, Barry and Beedie**

"She's already turned the GPS off. That was what we decided Maura, remember? We thought it would be the safest tactic if they happen to be waiting for her at the Seven Eleven. She'll turn it back on when she has an opportunity... we'll find her Maura."

They were racing to the Seven Eleven in Barry's car, desperately hoping that Jane might still be there. After receiving Korsaks call everything had changed. Maura fainted, which was something she did quite often and really had no control over her bodies reaction to an emotional overload or deep stress. Fortunately, she recovered quickly from these incidents and required little time to gather her wits.

Beedie was in the back seat with his laptop open on the very verge of solving the server puzzle. He ignored the hectic conversation in the front of the vehicle with a practiced indifference. He was almost there. One more configuration and he would have a formula. With this formula he could run his pattern recognition program on the data and he could fix the origin of the host server. He was just minutes away from that discovery.

Maura was up front with Barry trying not to drive him crazy with questions. But that was what she did when overwhelmed with stress. She asked questions. She tried to create order where chaos existed. To gain order you needed to ask questions. Answering the questions restored the order. This is how she coped. So, she assaulted Barry with the same questions, rephrasing the words each time in an attempt to make it seem as though the queries were new. Barry coped with Maura's coping in his own way. He chewed on his thumbnail while driving the car with one hand.

Careening into the parking lot of the Seven Eleven, they slid and skidded to a halt twenty feet away from Jane's vehicle. An upsurge of hope was dashed quickly as they rushed excitedly to the car. Once she realized the car was empty - Maura ran into the mini-mart in search of Jane, while Barry took in the scene with a practiced eye.

The envelope was fluttering on the hood, the photo of Frankie had blown onto the ground and was stuck under the front tire. Barry spied the spilled coffee containers just a little way from Jane's car - the apples and oranges that had rolled away. One orange had been smashed - presumably run over. Something had happened here, but what? Jane was supposed to drive herself to the next location for the actual "Swap." Why was her car still here? And, not twenty feet away from Jane's car, a disturbance had occurred? This was not a coincidence. Jane had been played. They had never intended to let Frankie go in exchange for Jane.

He glanced up to see Maura standing just a few feet away. Her beautiful hair was loose and the wind was gently blowing strands across her face. Her eyes were golden pools that were glittering with sorrow and something else. Anger. She looked like a she wolf standing their so still and and calm and aloof. Staring at the scene, she analyzed it much the same way that Barry had.

"She's gone. They've already taken her. "

Nod.

**Jane and Jasper**

Jane woke up screaming and thrashing about. She hadn't had a nightmare in a very long time.

"Maura... no, no, Maura don't let go...-" She begged and tried to reach out, searching for Maura who was always there. Always there to hold her.

Her wrists were clasped in shackles, anchored to something behind her. She was naked in a strange bed. What the fuck is going on? She was achingly thirsty, her voice rasped and her throat hurt. Slowly the memory came back to her. That woman. Janet. Janet had done something to her.

The room was poorly lit. A single lamp with a very dim glow, perched upon a low night table was the only source of light within the enormous bedchamber. The ceiling above her seemed to waver as the details came into focus. A beautifully painted angel floated above the bed amongst billowing clouds. The features on the winged creature looked familiar. Blonde, straw colored hair and sky blue eyes - warm and rich and laughing down on Jane's predicament.

"What the fuck is this place? Jane muttered to herself, trying to force her mind to wrap around what had happened.

"This is my home." A soft voice spoke, from the side of the bed, hidden in the shadows.

Blinking her eyes, trying to focus her gaze, Jane searched the space the voice had come from. And there was Janet, sitting in a chair several feet away from the bed watching Jane. She smiled sweetly, warmly like a mother who'd been waiting for a sick child to wake from a fevered dream.

Jane pulled at the wrist restraints, which were clearly linked to chains and anchored to posts. One to each side of the headboard. The chains were long and allowed for movement but were still uncomfortable. The sheets were creamy silk and only partially covered Jane's naked body, because she had tossed them mostly off her while thrashing about in her dream. A hand made quilt was folded neatly back and draped along the bottom of the monstrous bed that Jane was held captive in.

Jane tried to relax. Her thoughts were becoming more clear as she remembered the parking lot, the scene played out differently in her mind as she replayed the images of the vulnerable girl who had slipped and fallen down so near to Jane's car. Ah... Jane, you really fucked up. (silent thoughts)

"Janet... why? What did you do to me? Who... who...are you?"

"My name is Jasper Sun. Charles Hoyt is my brother."

Rising out of the chair she sat on the edge of the bed, looking down on Jane, smiling warmly. She wore a sky blue blouse that matched the color of her eyes precisely. The sleeves were long and flared and open at the cuffs - the whole of it was covered with the most delicate hand stitched embroidery. The top two buttons were undone exposing an elegant long neck and ample cleavage. Maura would look pretty in that blouse Jane thought. Jasper looks pretty in that blouse, which made Jane incredibly uncomfortable.

The woman was beautiful. No doubt about it and she was quite aware that Jane had noticed. She had wanted Jane to notice. Oh God. Jane thought, my head is not clear enough to mentally spar with another Hoyt right now. She was also feeling extremely vulnerable in her naked, chained, disoriented state - so she maneuvered for a diversion, a delay.

"Could I have some water?" She cleared her throat roughly, her husky voice a croak, straining to get the words out.

"I'm sorry, of course you may... I knew you would be thirsty from the effects of the Ketamine. "

She rose from the bed and glided to the night stand with the lamp. From a clear crystal pitcher she poured a tall glass of water. While Jasper's back was turned, Jane reached back to grab her braid only to realize that it had been undone. Her hair was loose and the GPS tracker was gone. To cover for her actions she stacked the pillows against the headboard and slowly propped herself into a semi-sitting position. The chains were long enough to let her move about the bed but only that- she could not leave the confines of the mattress.

Jane's thoughts were a foggy mess and she was still exhausted. She felt like crying and screaming, but was mostly confused by the idea that this woman... Jasper did not frighten her. She knew it in her gut: that Jasper was every bit as insane as her brother, but now, in this time and place; she felt an odd sense of safety. But that was so wrong because she was naked and chained to the bed. Yet, this woman was so normal seeming, kind and thoughtful, sweet.

DIABOLICAL, Jane forced herself to remember that part. But, Jane knew that half the thoughts she was having were influenced by the drug she had been exposed to. Ketamine was known to have hallucinatory and dissociative effects. She had to calm down and go along for awhile until her head cleared.

Gliding slowly back to the bed with a tall, sweating, crystal glass of water in her hand, Jasper sat down on the edge again - closer to Jane this time. She reached out with her hand and gently smoothed a strand of Jane's hair, the look upon her face was grave.

"I'm sorry Jane... I had to cut it out of your hair... I tried to pry it away carefully but the glue was set to well. I wanted to see, to feel what your hair would be like unbound. That was when I found the device. It had to come out Jane." She nodded to emphasize the importance of her statement.

"I am grateful that you had it turned off, however. Else we might be making a frantic trip across the state right now." She handed Jane the glass of water.

And there was that charming smile again, so warm... her blue eyes were hypnotic. The rich, azure color was so unlike the pale (almost hueless) blue eyes of her brother. How could she be so different than he, so attractive and alluring? Her brother was repulsive and vile.

Jane gulped the water down, she really was incredibly thirsty.

They sat for the longest time watching one another. Not speaking. Jane and Jasper. Two strangers: one a captive one a villain. The air felt thick and heavy all at once. Intense. Like electricity gathering itself in a storm ready to arc and strike.

The water glass was in the way, Jane was clenching it so tightly that her knuckles were white. She could not have it shatter in Jane's hands. Glass cuts left terrible scars and Charles would be upset with her if she was responsible for damaging Jane's hands.

"Jane... let me have the glass now... please." Her tone was like a caress and she could see it's affect on the detective. She gently placed her hand upon Jane's wrist and with the other hand very carefully pulled each finger back and away, releasing the tenacious grip. She place the glass on the floor and casually climbed onto the bed. She lay upon her side, stretching her long legs, clad in soft denim down the length of the bed.

She turned to face Jane, reaching out again to touch, to stroke some part of Jane to slowly break her in. Each gentle touch, each gentle word and kind gesture would be one step along the path of taming her. He hand grazed over and down the length of Jane's forearm leaving a trail of gooseflesh in it's path.

"What are you doing? Jane wondered and pulled her arm away to rub it with her hand, as though she could scrub away the tingling sensation.

"I'm getting to know you Jane, I've heard so much about you and have also read a great deal about you, that in a way I feel we should be old friends. I want us to be friends Jane."

And again she stroked Jane but this time she place her hand upon Jane's thigh and rested it there, allowing her fingers to gently caress that fine sensitive skin on the inner part of her leg.

Jane could feel her skin get hot and her body flush in reaction to the Jasper's soft touch. The woman was trying to seduce her. And Jane hated how her body was reacting to the caresses. She liked it. She knew what was happening but could not, for some reason, make herself get angry make herself fight. He mind was screaming but her body was betraying her. Jane felt her nipples get hard, under the penetrating gaze of blue azure. No. No. Maura. And suddenly she was crying, tears were spilling down her cheeks, she turned her head and jerked her leg away from the tender caress.

"Jane..." And Jasper was climbing over and on top of her. She straddled Jane's torso and settled herself on to Jane's hips. "I would never hurt you Jane. You must believe me. Charles hurts people Jane, not me... I don't hurt people Jane. I love."

She bent over Jane, talking all the while, soothing, stroking her cheek with a finger to wipe a tear away. Her honey colored hair framed her face and her golden skin glowed in the soft light cast from the single lamp. She licked the tears off Jane's cheek, one at a time as they trickled slowly from her eyes. She kissed Jane's mouth, gently, tenderly.

"Shssh... don't cry Jane. " Her hands were running trails up and down her shoulders, stroking patterns, one hand grazed across her stomach the other moved to gently hold her face. Her mouth was on Jane's mouth, her tongue was soft and gentle - it was warm and wet and tasted salt. Her tongue was in Jane's mouth, exploring. Warm, and soft and wet and hot.

**Maura, Barry, Beedie, Eddie Kelso & Pepper Peterson.**

Maura was sitting on the sofa in her living room all alone while Barry, Eddie and Pepper were making plans should Beedie's search bear fruit. The GPS bug was still inactive, and for whatever reason they could only guess, but Jane had not turned it back on.

She held the map, the photo, and the note that Hoyt had written to Jane in her lap. They reclaimed them from the parking lot of the Seven Eleven, along with Jane's car.

Reading Hoyt's note only served to temper the steel within her spine. Looking at that photo of Frankie served to hammer home her deep resolve - to make Charles Hoyt pay. Maura finally understood what Jane had meant by having deep regrets for letting Hoyt live when she'd had the chance to kill him.

Maura revered life. Her reverence for life had grown and evolved over time, in part because of what she faced on a daily basis in the morgue: the senseless waste that humans made of one another's lives. She had always been against the death penalty.

Until now. Maura's ultimate conclusion was so completely alien she could hardly recognize her own thoughts. But, she had decided: if she was ever given the opportunity that Jane once had: she would not hesitate to put that animal down. Her silent...vengeance filled... reverie, was interrupted by a quiet voice behind her.

"I believe I know where they have taken Jane." Beedie placed his hand on Maura's shoulder and turned her to face him, sending her a smile that filled with her up with hope.

"The location of the server is in Essex County. We can go there Maura, we can go and get her back for you." Grabbing Maura's hand he dragged her through the house, rushing them to her office in the back.

He pointed at his computer screen, which showed a blinking red light beeping on and off, centered in the Southern half of Essex county. He clicked another button, opening a satellite image which zoomed in and over the same location, closer, closer, until it focused over the area of a large estate. The picture was from above but you could still tell the estate was large, the house looked big and was surrounded by several smaller out buildings and lots of trees and snow.

Beedie hadn't let go of Maura's hand while showing her the program or the satellite pictures. Ever since the scene in the parking lot this morning he was feeling helpless, useless, and scared. Scared for Jane and scared for Maura. The seriousness of this current project had really struck him hard. Most of the projects he worked on were fun challenges, dares from other hackers or harmless scams. He had never been asked to work on anything that would or could mean actual life or death for another human being.

That was fodder for the movies. These things didn't happen in real life. But real life had hit him hard this past week. His hermetic ways had served him well thus far, keeping him safely away from people, away from caring too much about anyone to get involved. His previous personal involvements existed of meaningless grand standing in on-line chat rooms for hacker geeks.

This whole week had changed him. In the span of a handful of days he had come to love these diverse people. They were so odd and different, one from the other and yet they were friends as well as colleagues - they cared deeply for one another. He didn't understand until this morning how another's pain could be his own. Watching Maura fall apart and put herself together was the bravest, strongest, most beautiful thing Beedie had ever witnessed.

And so, he clung to Maura's hand because it made him feel less scared. He clung to Maura's hand because he wanted her to have a gentle touch, a caring touch that said I know. I know you are hurting, even when you are trying to be strong. And he clung to Maura's hand because she let him.

He smiled at her goofily, while she absorbed what he was showing her. Her eyes grew very big and her voice was warm and sweet as honey when she spoke. "Thank you Beedie." She squeezed his hand tight and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Thank you." And she kissed him on the cheek.

Barry, Eddie and Pepper rushed into the room behind Beedie and Maura.

"Did you just say what I thought you said Beedie? Barry exclaimed, beaming a smile at the young man, before taking a look at the images himself. Maura was marching down the hallway before the men had even glanced at the site of Jane's confinement.

"Let's get ready. I want to be on the road in half an hour. " She ordered over her shoulder at the men to get them moving.

Maura was dressed like a commando and Barry almost laughed at her until he saw how serious and determined her face looked. Her hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. Her boots were heavy black with steel toed tips. She wore canvas trooper pants and an army surplus sweater made of thick green wool. But the most disturbing item was the gun she toted. A Smith and Wesson pistol that looked suspiciously like the weapon Korsak carried.

"Do you know how to use that Maura?"

"Yes, I do. Vince has been teaching me at the firing range. Are you ready?" She snapped at him.

Barry shrugged in acquiescence, understanding Maura's need to be on the move, he felt the same as she and so he simply replied, "Yes, lets go."

Earlier in the day, once the back-up arrived at the docks, Korsak had sent Eddie and Pepper to Maura's house. He wanted them out of the way so they could be of use in the search for Jane. He was required to stay on scene. And, much to their dismay, Frankie and Carrie were held to make statements.

Barry called Korsak before they left and briefed him on the location. Vince promised to get the brass involved and on their way as soon as he possibly could but the complexities of the situation were sure to cause some problems. The biggest hurdle being that they hadn't exposed the six men Hoyt had been blackmailing. And they didn't want to for fear of endangering Jane. Hoyt's power would dissolve once those files were disclosed and this Jasper was an unknown quantity. What would he do with Jane should that balance of power shift? They could not know that answer and so...

...they loaded their gear and weapons into Kelso's Jeep Cherokee and piled inside. The sky was black and clear, the air was crisp, and chill, and still...a determined calm settled upon the tiny group.

As it neared the midnight hour Barry, Pepper, Eddie, Beedie and Maura were heading north to Essex on a quest to rescue Jane. They had an address, a location and a single name.

Jasper.

**Jane and Jasper**

The combination of having the strange woman's tongue in her mouth and feeling a soft caress slither over her breast finally shocked Jane into a state of clarity. She was being "date raped." Except she wasn't actually Jasper's date was she? She was chained to the bed and naked besides. Jane suspected that Ketamine was not the only drug she had been exposed to.

Her body hurt and ached all over and as much as it (her body) loved the gentle touches - Jane's mind could not abide them. It was Maura's touch she wanted not this creatures. She gathered her will, focused her strength and slowly moved her hands until she was holding Jasper by the wrists. She squeezed her tightly enough to leave bruises on both arms.

"I want you to get off of me."

Thinking of Maura again, Jane seethed. She tried not to let her anger show because she knew she was deep inside another psychological game, and was currently at a disadvantage. But, in this moment she could not have this woman touch her. Not for another second.

She regretted the bruising squeeze as soon as she had done so, because she knew it would damage the fake relationship she would have to establish with the Creature while she was under it's control. In her mind she needed to define this Jasper as exactly that: Creature.

Jasper pulled her wrists away from Jane's grasp, wincing with pain. Tears formed in her eyes as she sat up. She eased herself off of Jane and off the bed. Blue, blue eyes were filled with hurt and sorrow. She shook her head in disbelief, backing herself away from the bed, away from Jane - as though retreating from a wild animal.

"I would never hurt you Jane...why would you hurt me?"

Droplets trickled down her cheeks and her golden hair was tousled - creating the illusion of a wounded child. She left the room quietly, slipping into the shadows like a ghost melting into the mist. Jane heard the squeaky hinge of a door being opened and the snick of it being closed again.

What the fuck? She was really hurt. Emotionally hurt because I pushed her away. Oh my God. How was she going to deal with this? I am chained to the bed, drugged and taken advantage of... and she walks out of here in tears because I squeezed her wrists?

But Jane knew there was a simple truth hidden within the strangeness. Those emotions were real. Jasper was not faking those hurt feelings, those were not crocodile tears. She believed what she had said about herself. She had said, "Charles hurts people Jane, not me... I don't hurt people Jane. I love."

And Jane believed her. Believed that Jasper believed she truly "loved," and therefore was really hurt by Jane's harsh rejection. But what did it mean? Would Jane have to pretend to love her in return...in order to survive...until? Until what? Until Hoyt was set free again? Because Jane was fairly certain that the people Jasper "loved," - ended up just as dead as the people Hoyt had terrorized before he killed them. Different methods same results.

Which would she prefer, to be "Loved to Death.?" or "Feared to Death?

Jane sighed. She lay back in the bed confused and sickened by what had almost happened. The effects of the drugs were nearly gone and the clarity of her mind revealed the harsh truth. She could never allow herself to touch that Creature...even to survive.

Pulling the satin sheets up to cover her naked chained body, grabbing a pillow to hug and snuggle, she curled herself into a fetal position and surrendered to her grief. She cried alone in the cold room and the dim light - under the blued eyed gaze of the painted angel on the ceiling. It mocked her from above... an angel from hell.

Jane sobbed into the pillow hugging it close until her tears were spent. A final hopeless thought assailed her... before she drifted into tormented sleep...

...Maura will be devastated.

**To Be Continued**

_Please don't throw stuff. The apples and oranges have already been wasted in the parking lot. Hope you stick around... it's almost over._

**Thanks again to those of you who have left me a note of encouragement. **


	12. Before And After: On The Run  IX

**Before and After: On The Run IX**

**Rizzoli & Isles**

**Pairing: Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles**

**Author: myIllusion**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters-no copyright infringement intended.**

**Rescue**

**Jane**

Jane was rudely woken by bright lights in a room that had been kept intentionally dim. A tall thin man wearing a strange smile was standing near the bed staring at her. She snatched at the sheets, pulling them up and around her naked body, in a desperate attempt preserve her modesty and what was left of her shrinking dignity.

"Who the fuck are you?"

She growled at the interloper. Suddenly furious, not caring a whit about possibly offending him or the freakishly insane woman he quite obviously belonged to.

"My name is Herman and Ms. Jasper has directed me to tend to your needs Ms. Rizzoli."

He smiled at her again, a smile that was oddly curious. As though he might figure something out about her - but wasn't altogether sure what he was looking for. Why Jane was troubled by what this stranger thought was a mystery to her. She shook her head to clear the strangeness before replying,

"...Thank God, I really have to pee."

Again the weird smile but it was not threatening, or lecherous - simply curious, as though Jane was a subject to study or learn. And then it hit Jane all at once. She was the new experiment. Or rather, the new "love" interest and Herman was in charge of the details. His interest in Jane was purely "professional," in that he wanted to understand her, to help her become a satisfactory companion for his mistress.

Jane wondered how many women had been chained and naked in this bed; left alone to stare at the ceiling while that ghoulish angel smiled down upon them - only to wake and find Herman standing above them wearing that fatuous grin. She shivered with the thought.

"Ms. Rizzoli, I am going to unfasten your bracelets. This room is locked at every entrance and I hold the keys to the doors. I will escort you to the bathroom where you may perform your necessary ablutions. The bathroom is equipped with the items you will need. When you are finished I have prepared a breakfast for you. All of this will be accomplished without restraints, that is, if you choose to cooperate. I have a pistol and will use it if you choose to be uncooperative. Do you understand Ms. Rizzoli?"

"Of course."

Bracelets? he was going to unfasten her 'bracelets,' self-delusional much Herman?(silent thoughts) Jane smirked in spite of herself. This was definitely the number one, weirdest morning conversation she had ever had.

She felt better from having cried and also her head was much clearer today - if it was the day time? She had no idea how much time had lapsed since Jasper had taken her. The windows were blackened so deeply there was no way for her to tell if it was night or day.

She could only go along for now, "cooperate", until she came up with some kind of plan or bargain. She knew that Maura and Barry and Korsak... and Beedie, were out there somewhere, doing everything in their power to find her. So, she decided, she would try to survive until they did. She couldn't even allow herself to think about Frankie. She hoped and prayed that Korsak had been successful and that was all she could do so she shoved it to the back of her mind.

Herman was undoing her bracelets while she thought. With the bright lights on she noticed the whole of the room she was in. A huge round room, with high painted ceilings. The windows were blackened with paint and tightly shut. There were at least three doors that led to somewhere else. The bed was placed precisely in the middle of the room as the obvious centerpiece and everything else revolved around that focal point. A tiny solar system in and of itself rotating around the "love" nest of Jasper Sun. Creepy.

The furniture consisted of love seats and chairs, and small tables - hand crafted in rich mahogany, teak, or oak? Jane wasn't sure about the types of wood, but it was all polished to a shine. The upholstery on the cushions was intricately patterned. The fabric was clean and fresh yet maintained the authenticity of an age and era. She studied the room with a detectives eye memorizing the details, filing them away so she could later recall the information and piece it together as a whole. Maybe she could find a weakness to exploit, if nothing else it kept her mind distracted from her circumstances.

Herman allowed her to cover herself with a sheet from the bed. He led her at gun point to a bathroom which existed behind door number one. The furthest door on the left side of the bed. Their was a large luxurious claw footed tub, it was made of cast iron and rested upon a classic checkered tile floor. Jane filled the tub with scalding water and soaked herself for an hour. She refilled the tub several times, scrubbing the unwanted touches off of her skin and purging the poisons from her pores. When she was finished she noticed a simple terry cloth robe hanging on a hook. She donned the robe and shouted out to Herman.

"All done here Herman."

He opened the door and led her to a small table that was set with a light but healthy breakfast: warm, cinnamon spiced oatmeal, a half of grapefruit, toast and two poached eggs.

Initially she didn't want to eat the food for fear it would be laced with Rohypnol. Herman assured her that it was not and she believed him. She was pretty good at detecting lies from years of experience on the job and saw no indication that the tall skinny bastard was lying to her. So, she ate the simple repast and wondered, a little anxiously, what she was being pampered for? What would the next encounter with Jasper Sun entail?

**Maura, Barry, Beedie, Eddie Kelso & Pepper Peterson.**

"I know this house, I've seen it somewhere before." Maura exclaimed.

They were parked several hundred yards away from the property on a county road just eight miles north of Lynnfield. The estate was old and was completely fenced on all sides, with a giant, ornate, wrought iron gate - stylized with winged typed creatures lingering on each post. And, there were dogs.

They performed a cursory reconnoiter by foot, and hid themselsves inside a small copse of trees to spy upon the place with Jane's night vision binoculars. Each taking a look and making their own varied observations.

"That looks like an old Queen Anne." Kelso muttered. "Quite a beauty too. Round tower instead of a square one. The porch wraps around two sides, got some big bay windows, two smaller turrets as well. Big house. Quite a steep pitch to that roof too...hmmm... I'd like to see the details better see what kinda decorative flairs she's still got-"

"EDDIE." Pepper only needed to say it once to get him to shut-it. "We're not here to buy the place. Tell us something useful about the interior if you know so much about a Queen Anne."

"Can't really Pepper. No two of 'em is alike. They all got different structures and the arkytechs all kinda went off on their own in that period. There's all kinds of styles of Victorian houses and they begged and stole from one another. But there is a general pattern. Most of 'em have the stuff I already mentioned. My bet is, if they got Jane in that house... they got her in the tower room up top. Safest place to keep the treasure after all."

The drive had only taken a little more than an hour but more time was wasted trying to find the exact location. They went back to the Jeep and waited patiently, holding their breath while Maura processed her memory. Her photographic memory was very reliable but she had to sometimes close her eyes and rewind the "tape" to sort the information.

"I saw this house in a photograph at my Veterinarian's office. Oh my God it's her. Jasper."

And everything slammed home for Maura in that moment.

"What Maura? Who?" Barry's voice had taken on a little edge.

They were all on edge. It was two a.m. in the morning and they had every intention of going into that house and stealing Jane back - with, or with out Korsak and his back-up team.

"My Vet. Bass's Vet. She comes into town once a week, she shares an office with another Doctor because she's a specialist in exotic animals. She also has an office in Lynnfield. I brought Bass up there the first time and now I just arrange to meet her when she comes to town. She's a very lovely...charming woman. I've always really liked her. But I know she has Jane in that house. It all makes sense to me now."

"I don't get it Maura...please elaborate some more. Are you saying Jasper is a woman, not a guy?"

"Yes I am. I googled the name Jasper, right after you stole Jacobson's files and we were talking about it probably just being a moniker, not a real name. Do you know what the name means Barry?"

They, all of them shook their heads no.

"It's derived from a Persian word meaning "keeper" or "bringer of treasure." I thought that was apropos at the time considering this "Jasper" was keeping Hoyt's secrets for him. But even more so now because she is keeping Hoyt's perceived treasure for him too. I remember thinking how odd it was that I knew someone named Jasper but dismissed it from my mind. Why would Hoyt's partner use his real name? So, I never really thought about it again. Until now...looking at that house."

Maura had that wolf like stare, that determined badass look that Barry had seen earlier and he sighed deeply, knowing he was going to have his hands full tonight.

"It's her Barry. Her name is Jasper Sun... and I am going to take her down if she has touched a hair on Jane's head." Maura declared into the an empty silence while four men gulped in silent worry.

"Okay," Eddie felt a need to diffuse the building tension. "We know Jasper is a girl and a animal doctor and we know a little bit about this house. How are we gonna take care of those dogs to get into the place? I saw four for sure, there could be more. Those are Doberman Pincers, by the way, nasty and smart they are. We can't just shoot 'em, it would wake the whole place up."

"Beedie, can you disarm a security alarm on a building?" Maura turned to face her friend, who had been a very interested silent observer up to this point.

"Probably. I'll have to look at it first but it should be fairly simple to tap into the source code on the panel. If it has a punch key panel...yes I can do that. "

Maura squeezed his arm and smiled at him. "Good. We'll go back into Lynnfield and break into her office. We'll steal a tranquilizer gun and knock the dogs out. Then, we'll go get Jane. How much time do you think it will take Pepper?" She asked the stoic quiet man who seemed to be so calm and thoughtful.

"If Beedie can get us in quickly - an hour for the trip. An hour for the dogs. That will put us at around 4:15 to move in on the house. We should have plenty of time before daybreak."

They started up the Jeep and headed into Lynnfield to do some breaking and entering. Barry shrugged, and muttered under his breath to himself. "I seem to be doing a lot of very un-cop like things of late."

**Jane & Jasper**

After finishing her breakfast and using the bathroom, Herman shackled Jane to the bed again. He made her take off the robe but he allowed her to pull the quilt up to keep warm. The room was very chill and she hadn't been able to reach the thick blanket earlier. He turned off the bright lights, which ran along a large circular track around the outer edge of the ceiling.

She was, once again, left alone in the gloomy room, with odd shaped shadows cast from the tiny glow of the single lamp on the night stand. She lay there staring at the ceiling in defiance. It was just a stupid picture. An illusion. It couldn't possibly hurt her. She must have drifted off because when she woke again Jasper was sitting in the chair beside the bed. She had pulled the chair closer this time so Jane would notice her immediately upon waking.

"Did you find your bath refreshing Jane."

And Jasper smiled, but this time her eyes were lacking warmth. Her face was blank, refusing all emotion. Her sky blue eyes reflected the light like two clear marbles, rich with color and shine but they held no inner sparkle.

"Sure, under the circumstances... I feel much better."

Jane was going for a matter of fact tone, polite but not thrilled. But it only took a second longer before she felt her anger stir. She couldn't seem to contain it, she was starting to fume and it took all of her self control not to start screaming at the crazy bitch.

Jasper was wearing a navy turtleneck and khaki trousers. The pants set off the straw, honey tones of her hair while the dark navy intensified the saturation of her sky colored eyes. Everything this woman wore was an accent to her beauty, which also played a part in Jane's frustration. The woman was incredibly attractive. To look at. She was like one of those poisonous plants with outrageous intense color and an alluring aroma - practically irresistible.

She crossed her legs and Jane noticed that she wasn't wearing shoes or socks. Naked feet. Ugh. Jane shook her head to clear the cobwebs. Okay, so the woman was attractive to look at, get a good look and get over it.(silent thoughts) Truth be told, Jane mused...Jasper looked like some kind of Stepford Wife - too pretty and too charming to be real. And then there was the diabolical serial killer aspect of her nature to consider.

"Did you know something Jane...I'm well acquainted with Maura."

Jane wasn't sure she was hearing this correctly, did she mean she knew about who Maura was, or did she mean she knew Maura? She pushed the pillows back and sat up in the bed to look at Jasper directly before she spoke.

"Excuse me? You know Maura?

"Yes I do. Bass is one of my beloved patients from time to time. I'm his Veterinarian."

Jane could only stare with her mouth agape.

"Maura and I get along quite nicely. She's quite beautiful and, of course, brilliant. I find that incredibly sexy. I wonder if you truly appreciate her brilliance Jane? You are, after all, more of a street savvy kind of woman - you don't have the education to really appreciate the depth of someone like Maura."

Jane's stomach clenched into a knot at these words. No! Oh No. She could see where this was heading and she did not like it one bit. It all made sense to Jane now. Maura's kidnapping. Maura was, and always had been Jasper's target. Jane was for Hoyt. Maura was for Jasper. She was deep in the game again but the stakes were so much higher this time. She gathered her wits and tried to move the conversation a little further along. She wanted confirmation. She wanted Jasper to say what she intended.

"Yeah well, Maura likes it a little rough... if you know what I mean Jasper? That's why she and I are such a good match. She doesn't mind if I squeeze her a bit tight, make a bruise or two or a bite mark or three. She likes the street smarts that I have. I guess I got a little carried away with you... um before... I'm sorry I did that. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm kinda used to being tough... ya know."

She was shaking her head in denial at Jane's words.

"I doubt that very much Jane. Maura is much too sensitive a person to tolerate such man handling. And, as much as I appreciate your apology I find it difficult to believe that you are sincere."

She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts and she smiled at Jane. Her smile had warmed up a bit but Jane could tell the thoughts, the wheels spinning behind the smile were not provoked by Jane.

"I wanted to seduce you Jane. I wanted you to willingly let me have you. You are an attractive woman. I wanted to love you, if even for one night. Do you know why Jane?

"Not really, why should I care?"

" I wanted to know your body, all of it, what it craved. So when... at some future time, after you are gone. After Charles has finished with you. I could be there for Maura. I would comfort her in her grief...I would become a friend that she could count on, a shoulder to cry on. She will be vulnerable Jane. I know how much she loves you...she's talked about you on occasion at the office and I see it in her eyes."

"She will come to love me Jane. As I have come to love her. But love never lasts Jane. The beginning is bright, exciting... the passion overwhelms, but after a time the freshness fades. One can never maintain that "in love" feeling. That feeling of "I can't keep my hands off you." When that happens Jane... people change. They stop loving completely. I don't stop loving Jane. Never. But when I start to notice that my partner has changed, that they become less satisfied with our love. I end it Jane. Do you understand what I am saying Jane?"

Jane was in some kind of shock. Her heart was racing and she had started to sweat. Jasper was going to seduce Maura after Jane was "gone." And then what?

"Not really... I kinda get that you want Maura and you know you can't have her until I'm out of the way. After that it gets a little confusing Jasper... what then?"

She flashed the big smile at Jane, the one that glowed with heat an stopped your heart with it's brilliance and lovliness. The absolute sincerity of that smile astonished Jane. This woman should have horns growing out of her head and a forked tail sprouting out of her ass. And yet, she looked like just like an angel.

"Simply this Jane. Maura will come to love me. I know she will. But eventually she will stop loving me... they always do, my lovers. When she does. I will end her suffering. But before I do that, I will tell her how hard you came for me. How you panted and screamed and begged me to take you time and again. And she will know then Jane...that you never did love her and she will want me to, she will beg me to end her suffering. That's what I do Jane. I love people... and when their love is no longer as strong and pure as mine. I end there suffering. I feel sorry for them Jane. Do you understand now?"

And Jane could not believe what she was hearing but she really could. She wanted to throw up. How many? How many women, or men had this insane person, literally loved to death? And now she wanted Maura.

" I do Jasper. I really do understand."

"Good."

And she nodded at Jane with some kind of approval and went over to the end of the bed to dig into a trunk. She pulled out two more clasps and chains and settled herself near Jane's feet at the end of the bed.

"Please pull back the covers Jane, I wish to secure your legs now."

"Whoa... um... no. I don't want you to...I won't fight you Jasper... I promise I won't. Jane was panicking. What the fuck? What the fuck does she think she's going to do now?

"Yes Jane... I will have to call Herman in to help if you refuse to cooperate. I will also have to use a sedative, which I know you will not like."

Her tone was so reasonable, almost like she was talking to a child who didn't want to finish their dinner before having dessert.

Jane started to kick her legs when Jasper attempted to clasp the shackle on one of her ankles, and she started to scream at her.

"Get the fuck off of me. No...No. NO. You BITCH... get off of me."

Jasper was getting frustrated and started to yell for Herman to come and help. They were both screaming at the top of their lungs when a shattering of glass was heard and a demon poured through the window.

**Maura (with a little help from her friends, Beedie, Barry, Eddie and Pepper)**

Pepper was dealing with the dogs while the others waited in their little copse of trees. He was the swiftest of them all and also the best shot according to Eddie. They stole some meat from the refrigerator in the Vet's lab. She had a whole supply to feed the larger kennel dogs in the back of her office. The meat was used to lure the Dobermans so Pepper could shoot them with the tranquilizer rifle. Everything had gone so smoothly thus far that Maura was riding high on the adrenaline.

She would be with Jane soon. She would take her home and this would finally be over for good. They would expose those bastards Hoyt was blackmailing and his power source would dissolve. Hoyt would rot in Jail. And Jasper. Well, Maura thought. She would take care of Jasper herself, and she caressed the handle of her Smith and Wesson while she persued these thoughts.

Barry watched her silently. He could tell what she was thinking, it wasn't too hard to figure out. And he would do anything in his power to stop her if he could. Maura didn't understand how a person became diminished by violence. She had never done a single act of violence in her life. He knew this because she had told him she hadn't. She was one of those people who caught the bugs in her house and brought them outside instead of squashing them. She usually talked to the bugs while she was releasing them as well. This was what made her so good. She was not a killer... she was not a hater... this act of revenge she aimed for would destroy her... but she was too consumed by fear for Jane to understand. So, Barry watched her... and he silently designated himself as Maura's "keeper." He would keep her safe...he would protect her from herself if need be.

Pepper came back and said it was time to go. He cut a hole in the fence near the back of the house for them to slip through. He also confirmed Kelso's idea about Jane being up in the tower room.

"All the windows in that room are blacked out with something - paint or paper or something. They're hiding something in that room. There's a scaffold set up all along that tower. Looks like they're repairing the roof from some ice damage."

"I think two of us should go up and through the windows in that room, while the rest of you break in the bottom floor. I didn't see no guards on duty. The house is quiet. Hard to tell about the tower room because you can't see through the black."

"I'm going with Pepper up the scaffold." Maura blurted before Barry could make a suggestion.

He shook his head, "I don't know Maura, can you climb up there in tho..-"

"I'm going with Pepper Barry." This was Maura the Automaton. Barry recognized her right away and decided to give in. Better than having a fight he would not win.

"Alright then. Beedie, Eddie and me will take the house from below. Once you get up top, wait ten minutes before you go through the window. It will give us time to get upstairs and find that room."

Kelso had a submachine gun. He stole it from the docks and would not leave it behind in the Jeep. "We don't know what kind of fire power they got in that house Barry, it's better to be safe than sorry don't ya think?"

"Just don't fire that thing anywhere near the room that Jane is in Eddie."

Then he turned to Beedie and handed him Jane's Beretta without the Silencer attached.

"Korsak sent this for us to use Beedie. I know you don't like guns but you should take it. Only use it if you have to, okay?" Beedie took the weapon and immediately checked to make sure the safety was in place. He shrugged at Barry, as if to say..."I'm in the game not on the sidelines."

Barry looked them all in they eye, said a silent prayer and said,

"Let's go."

Pepper picked up a huge brick at the base of the tower and secured it to his belt with a rope.

"For the window." He whispered to Maura. She nodded at him and followed him up the scaffolding. The climb was easy, until she slipped on a steel pole that was slick with ice. She managed to cling on until Pepper grabbed her arm and pulled her up beside him. His smile was warm and reassuring. The man was so cool. Nothing seemed to ruffle his feathers, except for Eddie on occasion, Maura reflected.

They were soon crouched outside the tower room on the upper tier of scaffolding, waiting. Maura pressed her ear against the glass, hoping to hear some sign that Jane might be in the room. And she heard the screaming voices. She could hear Jane screaming.

She grabbed the brick that Pepper had set beside them and threw it through the window. A split second later she was diving in behind it. She tucked and rolled when she hit the floor. Rising up, all in one smooth motion, she snatched a coiled rope from within her pocket.

Time slowed down for Maura. She could see every detail of the room with the clear sharp sense of a bird of prey. Jasper was struggling to restrain Jane, who was naked and chained to the bed. Maura looped the rope around Jaspers neck. She had a slip knot tied on one end so it would be easy to snug tight once she had it in place. She yanked it backwards and Jasper fell to the floor, clawing at the tight noose, utterly stunned by the invasion.

Maura couldn't hear a sound. She had stepped into some sort of space time warp where she continued to move and and act and everything else seemed suspended in frozen moments. She had her steel toed boot pressed heavily onto Jasper's chest while she tightened the rope with all her might. Jasper's face was turning blue, her eyes were bulging frightfully, and still, Maura yanked at the rope.

"MAURA STOP." Barry was screaming at her and shaking her hard. He grabbed her hands and unwound the rope, which had left a nasty burn on her palm.

"Maura, it's over now... go help Jane. Go to Jane. Jane needs you Maura."

And finally, her ears popped and cracked and like a wind starting to howl - words could be heard rushing into her mind and assaulting her emotions. Time moved in normal space again and she suddenly realized what Barry was saying. Jane needed her. She rushed over to the bed that Jane was shackled to, all thoughts of Jasper vanished as she jumped upon the bed to comfort Jane.

After the glass of the window shattered and things and people started flying into the room Jane retreated to the headboard and crouched hovering. She pulled the sheets around her to protect herself and watched the startling scene unfold. In stunned disbelief she watched as Maura tumbled out of a roll through the window and slipped a noose around Jasper's neck. She was well on the way to be-heading the woman before Barry, and Beedie charged into the room to stop her.

The past twenty four hours had been the strangest nightmare for Jane, and the reality of watching her friends appear around her all at once: wading into the unfolding drama that she had seemed to suffer alone, and Maura - wild and fierce, dressed like a special forces operative, and acting the part as well; it was all too much for Jane. She curled up into a ball, she buried her head with the pillows and she came undone.

Her body shook with spasms, and the sobs released were deep, guttural gasps that wracked her body. Maura gently, calmly stroked her back before climbing on top of Jane to form a protective cradle. She covered Jane wholly. Encircling the ball of grief - that was Jane's body - with a warm and gentle human shield. Maura spoke in soft tones, and lightly kissed her head, her hair her shoulders - enabling Jane to purge the pent up anguish, the torments she had suffered within the safety of Maura's warm embrace.

Barry shooed the rest of them out of the room, giving Maura time alone to be with Jane. He dragged the unconscious Jasper by the feet along the floor and through the door into the hallway. He knew she was still alive and that was all he cared about - that Maura hadn't killed her.

They found Jane's clothes and weapons, along with the GPS device in another room just down the hall. Herman had been the only other occupant in the house and was easily disarmed by Eddie outside the door of the round room. Korsak showed up late with a giant crew of swat and Brass, turning the estate into one huge crime scene. He grabbed Barry in a fierce hug and both men were shocked, but not embarrassed by the tears they each shed. Jane was safe. And that was all that mattered to them.

**Jane and Maura**

Jane's Internal Affairs Hearing was postponed for an additional week to give her time to recover from the ordeal that she had suffered. She hardly noticed and couldn't spend the energy to care. They spent that week together at Maura's house alone for the most part. Barry and Beedie slowly gathered their gear and odds and ends of clothes and moved back to their respective dwellings. Maura walked into the guest bedroom that Beedie and Barry had shared in rotating shifts. Folded neatly at the end of the bed was a black tee shirt with a note pinned to it.

"This was always meant for you Maura, though I didn't know it at the time I had it made. I've never worn it. I was saving it for a special occasion. You are the special occasion Maura, thank you for your love and friendship. Beedie."

She opened the tee shirt up to see a giant red and black ladybug crawling up the front. The back of the shirt had a trail of smaller ladybugs climbing across a bright green leaf.

Korsak stopped by a time or two but understood what Jane would need was time. So he visited with Maura over coffee and left them with odd but thoughtful gifts. Matching Red Sox sweatshirts, dinner for two at Jane's favorite pizza place and two St. Michael medals. The medal of choice for those serving in the armed forces and many cops within the department's force. The inscription read. "St. Michael to protect us."

Maura didn't want to push Jane to talk with her, she wanted Jane to open up when she felt safe... when she felt ready. The silence was a torment. Jane was closed off in a way that Maura hadn't imagined possible. After Hoyt had taken her that first time, Jane was traumatized and suffered nightmares but she hadn't shut herself away from people. Not like now.

They took long walks together with Jo Friday, holding hands and making small talk, being close and gentle and careful with one another. They made dinner and watched whatever sports event that Jane preferred - cuddling on the sofa, clinging together safely in one another's arms. The love was still very much present but the intimacy was on hold. Jane's dark eyes were haunted by the memories she could not share.

Finally, several nights after their return Jane reached out to Maura. They had gone to bed early. Each of them dressed in sweat pants and tee shirts. Maura donned the ladybug shirt from Beedie and slipped into bed beside Jane, looking up to meet a smile filled with a brightness that she had sorely missed.

"Beedie's bugs." Jane exclaimed.

She reached over, pulling Maura on top of her and began to tickle. Maura squirmed and screamed and wiggled but Jane would not let her go.

"eeeek... Jane... I can't ...stand... tobetickled...eeeeek.. Jane...please...-"

And hot lips cut off Maura's screams. A searing kiss so sweet and full of passion, a passion that Maura ached for. Jane pulled back from the kiss to search those eyes of Amber Green intently.

" I need you to touch me Maura. Please... will you...?-" And her voice cracked, and hot tears slid down her cheeks in lazy streams.

Maura simply nodded and kissed the tears away, she licked them slowly off Jane's cheeks. Small kisses and long wet strokes with her tongue. She grazed across Jane's lips slowly, tasting salt and wet and licked her lips with tender gentle nudges. Kissing up across the plane of Jane's face she kissed her eyelids shut. The thickly fringed lashes quivered under the soft caressing kisses. Slowly, Maura worked her way across Jane's face, kissing every nook and corner. Sucking on her earlobe, gently biting a line across her Jaw.

Again she tasted Jane's sensual mouth, melding her soft lips to the silky wet soft and trembling lips beneath her. Again she nudged her tongue to beg an entrance. Jane moaned as Maura's tongue pushed inside her mouth. Hot and warm and just right. This was Maura's tongue inside her mouth. Teasing Jane, she darted in and pulled back out, begging Jane to please follow. Nipping Jane's lower lip, pulling it in her mouth to suck.

Jane was slowly melting. The thaw had finally begun. She moaned from deep inside, feeling the well of heat rise up, stirring her arousal to unexpected heights. She pulled Maura's mouth on to her own - claiming it roughly, thrusting her tongue in and out. She flipped Maura on to her back and pressed her body down into the mattress with the force of her own. Spreading herself on top of every surface. She bit down on Maura's neck, sucking hard and long - marking her fiercely.

Maura was panting and writhing under Jane. She fumbled with the string of Jane's sweat pants wanting them off. She slid her hands under Jane's tee shirt, scratching down her back and trembling with the moan that escaped Jane's lips. Jane sat up and straddled Maura's hips. She clasped the bottom of the black tee shirt and gently eased it up and over Maura's head.

Sitting back she looked down upon her lover. Maura lay quiet and still under the penetrating chocolate gaze. She felt the heat of Jane's intense stare upon her body. Her nipples ached and hardened into painful needy peaks, begging to be sucked and kissed and bitten.

Jane's mouth consumed her breasts, while her long fingers squeezed them, pumping them gently, yet firmly until she thought she would explode. Her sex was dripping wet and swollen with need. Yet, Maura forced herself to wait. She wanted Jane first, her desire to be inside of Jane was suddenly overwhelming. She thrust her hips up wildly and flipped Jane over. Not bothering to struggle with the string on the sweat pants any more, she grabbed the waistband and yanked them down.

She buried her face in Jane's hot center, inhaling, gasping with excitement. Her tongue plunged into Jane's delicate folds, licking and sucking with impatient abandon. Jane's hips arched into Maura's mouth.

"Yes... Maur-... yessss." She allowed herself to surrender completely to Maura. That was what she needed. She knew that now. She needed the unwanted touches erased, seared away by the tender mouth below. Maura's soft lips, her skillful, talented tongue created circles of heat - waves that rippled out and grew larger and larger fully consuming the whole of Jane's body.

Stroking, circling, pulling Jane's hard nub into her mouth, Maura slipped two fingers through the silky wet at Jane's core. She thrust inside, pulling Jane hard onto her with her free hand. Back and forth, in and out. Guiding Jane to ride her hand. All the while she sucked and licked and stroked Jane's clit. She pushed a third finger inside and Jane writhed and moaned and cried. God...Maura... yess... please Maur-... I ... can't... wait..'

Maura plunged deeper curling her fingers, in and out, finding the sensitive patch of skin inside...

...Screaming wildly, Jane flew... arching up and out, and free. Falling - she plunged into an abyss of heady pleasure, tumbling and spinning and diving... coming home to Maura with a force that left her reeling with wonder. She was finally home. She was safe in Maura's arms. Maura would never let her go. Not ever.

**TBC maybe.**

_I have a final chapter. Not properly an epilogue because it's quite long. This entails Jane's Internal Affairs Hearing and Maura's long awaited testimony. Plus it ties up a few loose ends concerning Hoyt and Jasper. I wrote that chapter some time ago but the story kept evolving so I held it back. I feel the story is complete without the final chapter. I will leave it up to you. If I hear that you would like to read it I will go ahead and post. If not. Not. _

**Some of you have doggedly stayed with the story and left me very positive notes along the way, which I have much appreciated. I tried to reply to every review, personally and I'm sorry if I missed anyone. There are also a handful of anonymous people who have consistently reviewed and I was unable to personally reply to them. Thank you all.**


	13. Before And After: Epilogue

**Before and After: Epilogue**

**Rizzoli & Isles**

**Pairing: Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles**

**Author: myIllusion**

**Rating: R**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters-no copyright infringement intended._

**Rizzoli Family Dinner: Eve of Jane's Hearing.**

**Angela's POV**

**Jane, Maura, Frankie, Carrie, Korsak, Frost, Beedie, Eddie Kelso, Pepper Peterson**

**Ma and Pop Rizzoli.**

Angela Rizzoli was high on life. Her babies were going to be just fine. Janie found a Doctor to love her and Frankie had the sweetest girl she ever met to look after him. Although she might just be pushing things a little fast for Frankie and Carrie. They only got together this past week but they sure seemed like a match. Angela new a match when she saw one. She needed to pull Maura aside tonight and have a little talk about her future grandchildren. Jane would blow her off but Maura wouldn't. First, she had to bring up the state of their marriage, however. Those girls needed to get married before they started having babies.

"Ma... Ma... I love your gnocchi Ma... have I told you that lately?" Janie gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes honey, twenty times now. Go sit in the living room with Maura and Carrie. Those boys are going to start the talkin'. I wanna hear it too. I wanna know what to expect in that courtroom tomorrow Janie."

"Okay Ma, but leave the dishes, me and Maura will do them later."

And Janie wandered back into the living room. She watched her sit beside Maura and snug her arm over her shoulder pulling her close and kissing her cheek.

Thank God those girls survived. Two pervy serial killers, a sister and a brother of all things, had set their sights on Janie and Maura. Well at least they'll get what's was comin' to them. She heard Korsak tell Jane earlier that the state of Texas was given the go ahead to extradite the both of them for some killings they done in Dallas years ago. Vince thinks the D.A. is going to let it happen because Texas has the death penalty. Those two will never be able to bother Janie and Maura again.

Angela invited the whole group over to thank them for saving Frankie and Janie. They call themselves some kind of "task force." I call it friendship. Love. And as much as she hated what her babies did in their professions, she could never hope for a group of better friends for them. Angela sighed, went into her kitchen to place the last stack of dishes on the counter then wandered back into the living room to hear what Vince had to say.

Vince Korsak, dressed in a new suit with his hair trimmed and his face shaved looked like a different man. He usually looked so scruffy. Maura musta been at him to dress up for dinner cuz Jane would never say nothin'. He took a long swig of his beer before gettin' this little meetin' on the way.

"Jane's gonna be charged on two counts of possession of illegal weapons. Two counts of abuse of power. Two counts of excessive force. One count of dereliction of duty. Three counts of failure to follow protocol. The worst charge however is the armed robbery charge."

"All of this is crap except for the armed robbery charge. Did you go talk to that guy again Barry?"

Barry and Beedie were sharing the piano bench. Barry was as spiffed up as Korsak but looked much better. She never thought a man like that would be brave enough to wear pink. But there he was with a pink shirt and a pinstripe tie to match. He didn't look soft or nothin' either, just handsome. And the pink looked good; it set off the color of his dark skin beautifully. Why didn't he have a girlfriend yet?

That Beedie guy was a little odd. He was wearin' a black tee shirt with a giant cockroach on it. What kinda person wore a cockroach to a dinner party? But Janie said I wasn't allowed to say nothin' to him. She said he saved her life so he could wear a cockroach to dinner if he wanted.

Eddie and Pepper were tons of fun. Both of 'em charmers in their own way. Eddie could talk ya to death if ya let 'em. He tried to tell me to change my recipe for my gnocchi, that he had a better one from his Auntie or somthin.' What a know it all! But the suggestions he made were kinda interestin'. When she thought about it...talkin' to Eddie was kinda like talkin' to a dumbed down version of Maura. He knew as much stuff as Maura but just used normal words.

And Pepper just sat back and watched everybody; listenin' to everthing, takin' it all in and smilin'. He was smart as a whip - she could tell, but a real gentle person and patient. He had to be patient to work so many years as partner to someone like Eddie. She never met someone who talked so much. Oh, I better pay attention Barry is gonna answer the question that Vince asked.

"Yes Vince... and guess what? I got him to drop the charges. After I told him what happened to Jane and Maura he agreed let it go. He saw Maura's picture in the paper and I think he fell in love. I really think that was the only reason he was willing to give Jane a break. And... um... Jane has to buy him a new cell phone."

He smiled at Janie and then he giggled.

"He wants an I-Phone Jane." And he really started to laugh. I don't get why that's so funny but I can ask Janie later. Vince had somethin' else to say.

"This Foley guy is a tough nut. He stepped into power after Stromb got arrested two days ago. He apparently was just Stromb's lackey and had no knowledge of the embezzling or the the associations with Hoyt. So far Foley is clean. And, from what I've heard he has a real hatred of gay people and is on some sort of personal vendetta to get Jane. Just keep to your story Jane and he can't touch you."

Janie nodded at him and then looked at Maura kinda funny. She whispered something to Maura and then Maura got a sad look. What is that about? I'll have to ask Janie later.

"I think Foley is gonna be out to prove something because of the high profile arrests this week. All those bastards associated with Hoyt. Half the department involved. The Mayor is a freakin' pedophile and the Lt. Governor a drug dealer and a pimp. All those guys went down because of you Jane. Foley knows it and he hates it. He hates that you are gay. He hates that you are open about being gay. And he hates that you have Maura. Word was he had a secret crush on Maura when she first started to work here."

Maura sat up straight to look at Vince, confused she started to stutter.

"Bbb..but I don't even remember meeting the man... not until I was called into the Internal Affairs office regarding this Hearing. How could he have a crush on me?"

Oh dear lord. Marua was a little dense for how smart she was. That girl turns every head she walks by. She only notices when Janie is lookin' though. All the better I say.

"Listen everybody."

Jane was interruptin', I wonder where she got that bad habit from? Her father for sure.

"Let's just drop this for now. I want to have a beer with my friends and then go home. I have a date with Thelma and Louise tonight."

And then she shot Maura that evil smirk of hers. Where did she learn that? And poor Maura is turnin' nineteen shades of red. What was all that? Thelma and Louise? That's a good movie - I don't get it. I'll have to ask Janie later.

Well, this was a nice evening. I don't know what got accomplished. I don't know no more than I already knew. I did get to meet Janie and Frankie's friends though. I better go corner Maura before Janie drags her outta here. I wanna talk about my future grandchildren. But first, I'm gonna bring up the idea of a wedding. I know just the trick with Maura. I got a new "Bride" magazine yesterday. She's gonna love some of the gowns they got in the pictures.

**TESTIMONY**

**Inspector Daniel Foley: Internal Affairs Inquisitor**

"Do you play basketball?"

"Ahem...," Inspector Foley cleared his throat, straightened his tie and arched an eyebrow at the Medical Examiner.

He had changed his opinion of the Medical Examiner over the months from the first time he had seen her walking in the hall. She was wearing an exquisite dress and amazing heels that showed off her stunning legs. He decided she was unworthy of his affections and had come to a more realistic conclusion.

This woman was decidedly strange. He had heard that about her - that she was some sort of a social retard. The background check did little to shed light on the quirky behavior. On paper she was a genius. Literally, her I.Q. was in the 150's. She was top of her class in every school she ever attended. Dr. Isles had multiple degrees, honors and an impeccable career as Medical Examiner. She was an exemplary member of this community.

She was also a victim of a crime who was here to testify as a witness. He could not treat her as a hostile witness no matter how much he desired to do so. He didn't like her. Well...he didn't know her but he didn't like the idea of who she was. He had heard unflattering rumors about the M.E.

_"Hey Foley did ya hear? They just pulled Rizzoli and the Queen of the Dead out of the woods. They were all wrapped up together real snug in a sleeping bag. Word is they've been sniffing each others skirts ever since the Doc started working here. I just love lipstick lezzies. Rizzoli ain't really the lipstick type but she's still hot..."_

Foley shuddered just thinking about those freakish women. He despised homosexuals but especially lesbians. There was nothing more repulsive to him as two women kissing. He would never understand his colleagues who grabbed their crotches and snickered every time the couple was mentioned. Erg. Shaking his head to clear the nasty images he realized that he hadn't responded to the odd question that Dr. Isles had posed.

She was looking at him rather owlishly - sort of peering intensely at him; like he might be an interesting bug or something she could eat for dinner. That gaze was a bit unnerving, although her eyes were stunning he had to admit. They were huge, child-like almost, and rich in color; golds and specks of green. _What was wrong with him?_ He never had thoughts like -_'rich in color,' ..._ get it together Foley you are starting to look like an ass.

"Ahem...Dr. Isles whether I do, or do not play basketball has nothing to do with this Formal Hearing. Please wait until I ask a question of you before speaking."

He turned his back on her and walked over to the table where his notes were. The dismissive move was intentional. He wanted to establish his dominance in this room. He would be in charge. She needed to understand that; even if, in the mind of most every person in this room, she was still an innocent victim.

"You are very tall: six feet, four inches. Am I correct?"

Was this chick nuts? Did she not hear what I just said to her? He felt a flash of bristling anger boiling inside and snuffed it out. He could not afford to lose his temper with this woman before he was able to question her about Rizzoli's gun. He wanted to nail Rizzoli. He couldn't understand how half the men in the department thought the detective walked on water; while the other half just wanted to fuck her. Good luck guys - she's a freaking muff diver.

All he needed to find out was what happened to the gun Rizzoli had with her? What happened to the Silencer? He nodded to himself, giving himself a mental pat on the back for regaining his self-control. He forced himself to paste a pleasant, tolerating smile on his face before he turned around to face the weirdness that was Dr. Maura Isles.

"Dr. Isles, I believe I just explained that it is unnecessary for you to speak unless I have a question for you."

She tilted her head to look at him curiously, sat back in the comfortable chair of the witness stand and crossed her legs. The movement was slow, casual, and seemed to take forever.

My God she was attractive. The silk dress she was wearing had the most intricate stitching he had ever seen- a tone on tone spiral pattern that seemed to have a life of its own. Foley decided his mother would appreciate its delicate beauty. And, that shade of deep Jade really brought out the green in the Medical Examiner's eyes.

Her legs were long and well toned. She dangled one foot, slowly kicking it back and forth while waiting for him to continue. The high heeled designer shoe was threatening to slide off her foot. She flexed her shapely calve and magically the errant shoe was back in place, swinging back and forth upon the foot it now caressed.

Her lips had the slightest upward curl and he could not tell if the expression was a smile, a smirk, or simply the daft expression of an idiot savant.

Foley scratched his ear and pinched his earlobe - hard. The sharp sensation released him from his idle stupor.

"Well...Dr. Isles?"

"Is that a question? Because your previous sentence was a statement, not a question. Your statement rather specifically directed me not to speak...Inspector Foley is it?...(He nodded at the mention of his name)...unless there was a question posed, therefore: I did not respond to your unasked question."

A burst of muffled laughter resounded throughout the court room. People were elbowing each other and snickering. Rizzoli in particular snorted out loud. That Bitch.

Erggg... This Isles woman was certifiable. She is sitting in that chair like some kind of princess. Oh my God, what is she rambling on about now ?

"Did you know Inspector Foley that your surname is derived from the Gaelic O'Foghladha Clan?, who were based in County Waterford; located in South-East Ireland. The literal translation of Foley; as a means to identify character traits of said Clan is: To Plunder. Which means: pillage, take by open force; spoil, rob..."

"DR. ISLES!.. PLEASE... SHUT UP!" He had raised his voice; no, he actually screamed at the Medical Examiner. How did that happen? Why was she rambling on about the origin of his name? He had to turn this around and take control of this situation _now. _ He had to show her who the master was.

The court room became eerily silent. Foley risked a glance at the gallery of police officers, lawyers, reporters and other unknown spectators. This was an open Hearing - Rizzoli had insisted, as was her right as the accused. There was not a jury panel in this type of Hearing but a Judge. Judge Matthew Creighton would make the decision as to whether or not formal charges would be made against Detective Rizzoli at the conclusion of this proceeding.

Judge Creighton did not look pleased, nor did the mass of courtroom onlookers. They had the look of an angry mob and the hostility was directed at him. Dear God he was so fucked.

"I_NSPECTOR FOLEY_! You will treat Dr. Isles with the respect she is due in this proceeding. Do you understand me Inspector.?"

Foley swallowed hard and nodded at Judge Creighton before agreeing verbally. "Yes your Honor." He turned to the Medical Examiner to offer an (insincere) apology.

"Dr. Isles I apologize for my outburst." Oh Christ no... she was crying. I fucking made her cry.

The Medical Examiner was pressing her hand against the bridge of her nose in an attempt to staunch the tears that were pooled in her eyes. Big, full, shiny wet teardrops. How can teardrops look so big?

Sniffle.

"It's alright Inspector... (sniffle) it's just that my amygdala and my lacrimal gland have a connection that I can't really control. (Sniffle.)

"Dr. Isles do you need to take a break before you continue?"

Judge Creighton spoke softly with much deference to the Medical Examiner. Foley could only cringe inside. They were just five minutes into the testimony of Dr. Maura Isles and he had managed to piss off every single person in Boston. He hadn't even asked the eccentric ME a single question.

**Maura**

Dr. Maura Isles was enjoying this experiment. She would have never had the courage to follow through with this idea without the help of Dr. Michaelson.

_"What if... " Maura hated sentences that started with "what if," but in this instance it was apropos. _

_"What if... I ... for once, allowed myself to be myself completely. Without the filters. Without the list of rules?"_

_Dr. Michaelson's eyebrows twitched at Maura's suggestion. _

_"What are you getting at Maura? Tell me straight without all the mumbo jumbo."_

_Maura nodded at the psychiatrist, understanding that she had to dumb down the method of her delivery._

_"I make people uncomfortable. I'm rude. I point out their physical abnormalities. I notice the asymmetry of every human I meet and have an uncontrollable compulsion to tell them what I see. I usually mange to alienate at least one person a day in less than thirty seconds. I reward myself for being good by being bad to one person. I usually choose a target who has earned the benefit of my observations. Why not this Internal Affairs inspector? I've done some background research on him. He's a homophobic racist who lives with his mother. A perfect candidate for my particular type of OCD."_

_Dr. Michaelson's eyebrows twitched into an arch and she unsuccessfully smothered her grin. But then she shook her head with reservation._

_"Let me get this straight Maura... you want to go in to your testimony at Jane's Hearing and break down all the structure that you have worked on for years? I don't know that this is a good idea Maura. For you I mean. I can see how it will benefit Jane but you will be undoing years of discipline and hard work. I know how difficult it is for you every single day, to modify your behavior with the rigid guidelines that have kept your OCD in check. I'm also concerned that you will have a chemical reaction from the freedom. You'll be like someone on cocaine. It will be very difficult for you to put the cows back in the barn once you've let them all run free."_

_"If you really want to do this Maura I'll help you - with the condition that when it's over, you will schedule an additional session each week with me until the side effects wear off."_

Well, Maura thought, I haven't let the cows out of the barn yet but I'm about to. As soon as that horses arse Foley gets over his fit of apoplexy. She hadn't really meant to cry but the outcome had been devastating for the Inspector. She wiped her eyes one more time with the tissue Judge Creighton had provided and prepared herself to answer his question.

"No your Honor I don't need a break. I'd rather continue without further delay. I'm really fine." She flashed the judge a smile that could melt the polar ice cap.

The Honorable Judge Creighton, cleared his throat, returned Maura's smile with a crooked grin and did something quite unusual.

"Hmm...Dr. Isles might I ask you a question?" Maura nodded.

"I'm curious as to why you are so interested in Inspector Foley? The basketball ?, his height?, his name?"

"As it is my duty to make sure these proceedings are orderly; these rather random outbursts of yours are quite distracting and I would appreciate it if you agreed to answer the questions that the Inspector asks of you...without the curious sidebar statements."

Maura nodded again, she smiled at the Judge and began to explain her behavior.

"I'll try, your Honor but that may not be possible. As a young child I was diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome, which is an autism spectrum disorder that is characterized by significant difficulties in social interaction; along with restricted and repetitive patterns of behavior and interest. It differs from other autism spectrum disorders by its relative preservation of linguistic and cognitive development. Although I have never been physically clumsy, which is part of the criteria - which has led me to believe that this initial diagnosis is incorrect.

Later, I was diagnosed with Obsessive Compusive Disorder - more commonly known as OCD. A typical person with OCD performs tasks or compulsions to seek relief from obsession related anxiety. When exposed to a stressful environment, sudden changes, or performing in public; my anxiety level rises and my compulsive behavior becomes harder to control. In other words your Honor - I can't help myself."

Before the Judge could respond to this barage of wikipedia mouth Maura addressed his initial inquiry.

"Inspector Foley is tall and slim, his arms and legs are long, he has slender tapering fingers, a distinctly high forehead and long jaw bone. I detect a slight curvature of the spine. All of these characteristics can be seen on someone with Marfan Syndrome. Although the physical charcacteristics I just described help confirm the diagnosis; the most serious complications are the defects of the heart valves and aorta."

"Which is why I wanted to know if he played basketball. Because if he does play basket ball I think he should stop. For people with a Marfan diagnosis the inherent heart problems are exacerbated by strenuous exertion. The aorta wall can tear; blood can leak through these tears into the aortic wall - separating its layers. A process called aortic dissection, which eventually causes a serious, if not fatal, heart attack."

And with that said, Maura sat back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap; she crossed her legs and dangled her foot. Swinging it back and forth, back and forth. She felt a giddy high from being able to finally have a captive audience.

Maura took a moment to glance at the gallery to see how this current discourse had affected the room as a whole. Most of the expressions were vacant, dumbstruck, bewildered, and some of them were filled with awe.

But when she focused her gaze upon Jane she saw a mixture of amusement and... pride. Jane was proud of her. Jane was not embarrassed by the things about herself that she so openly revealed. She had never discussed her disorder with anyone, except for Dr. Michaelson. Now, all of Boston would know that she was not only socially awkward, but had a neurotic disorder. She didn't care. Jane was the only one that mattered and Jane was proud of her. Her heart was filled to the brim and spilled right over. She flashed a smile at Jane, who was now openly grinning at her and silently mouthing the words. "I love you."

"I see." Said his Honorable Judge Creighton, but it was apparent by the baffled expression on his face that he was a bit overwhelmed by the onslaught of information. "Well then, hmm...I guess you will just have to try your best to control your... hmm... impulses."

"Inspector Foley are you ready to continue your line of questioning?"

**Foley**

Oh my God. What had that woman said about his heart? Marble Syndrome? Marlin Syndrome? Oh my God. I have to go see a doctor. Dr. Isles wasn't lying, he knew she couldn't lie. Everyone knew she had some kind of spastic fit if she tried to tell a lie. That was why he was so excited to question her about Rizzoli. Even if those two were fucking each others brains out she still couldn't lie to protect that bitch. Oh my God. I have to quit running. I have to quit playing basketball. How did she know I played basketba...-

"INSPECTOR FOLEY!"

The Judge was yelling at him. Why was the Judge yelling at him?

"Yes your Honor...er, what was it you were saying?"

Why am I sweating? He started to loosen his tie because it was suddenly hard to breath. Oh my God. I wonder if I'm having the Marble Syndrome thing right now? Calm down... I have to calm down.

"Are you ready to continue your line of questioning?"

"Er...ahem... yes, your Honor."

Why is everyone staring at me? Oh... how long have I been standing in the center of the room like this?, panicking and sweating and talking to myself ?

The Judge was talking to him again.

"Please continue with your examination Inspector Foley or I will dismiss Dr. Isles; I think she has been very patient thus far and I'm not willing to subject her to any more abuse in this proceeding."

Abuse? She's been patient? My God the woman is a nut case - she admitted it herself with all her mental problems. Never mind, get it together Foley.

"Ahem." He shrugged his shoulders and straightened his posture. Before turning to face the crazy Doctor he took his handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped the dripping sweat from his brow. God it's hot in here.

"Dr. Isles, on the night of your kidnapping, did you see Detective Jane Rizzoli with a weapon?

"Yes."

"What type of weapon.?"

"I saw her with a 22 caliber rifle. She disarmed the young boy - Ronnie, who was a member of the group who had kidnapped me."

"Of course I know about the 22." He snapped at her, which caused another stir in the gallery. A low angry rumble from the onlookers could be heard. It sounded like he kicked a bee hive. God what was wrong with him?

"FOLEY!"

Oh God the Judge was really getting mad, he didn't even address him as Inspector that time...Erg.

"I apologize Dr. Isles. I meant did you see her with another weapon? A hand gun?"

"Yes."

"What was the make of this hand gun Dr. Isles? I know you are familiar with hand guns so I assume you will know the model at least."

"It looked like a Beretta."

"Ahem." I've got her now. Rizzoli is going down. "Was this hand gun modified in any way? Was it accessorized?"

"Yes."

And he waited for her to elaborate but she just sat there looking all pretty and doe eyed. What a dolt.

"How was it modified Dr. Isles?"

"I believe there was a Silencer attached to the barrel."

"Very good Dr. Isles. And did you see Detective Rizzoli use this hand gun?

"No. I've never seen Detective Rizzoli with that particular hand gun. She carries a Glock 1911 Sig Sauer. She may have picked the Beretta up from the kitchen table when she entered the back of the house, just as she stated in her...-"

"I didn't ask you to speculate about where she got the weapon Dr. Isles. Please refrain from additional speculation."

"Did she fire the hand gun Dr. Isles?"

"No."

"What did she do with it then? Wave it around? Two men were shot dead with a Beretta and you were on the property when that happened. Are you telling me you did not see Detective Jane Rizzoli shoot those two men?"

"Inspector Foley, I was beaten and strapped to a chair with duck tape. A young boy was guarding me with a 22 caliber rifle. The two men, who were the men who kidnapped me in fact; were shot outside the cabin as far as I know. I did not hear the gun fire, nor did I see it. Detective Rizzoli rescued me. She was carrying, what I think was a Beretta, but she placed it on the floor of the cabin when the boy ambushed her from behind."

This was going no where. The bitch very smoothly established doubt by the comment about Rizzoli getting the gun off the kitchen table. I need to force her to say she thought Rizzoli shot the men. The issue isn't really the dead men.

The real issue is Rizzoli's vigilante behavior. She ran off half cocked on her own. She didn't call for back up. She accosted a citizen at gun point and stole his cell phone. She used an illegal un-registered weapon and an illegal Silencer. She refused to negotiate with the kidnappers, instead she snuck up on them and shot them down like dogs. The Boston Police Department did not need, nor did it want rogue cops. Rizzoli was a freak show and he wanted her badge. While he was giving himself this silent pep talk he hadn't even noticed that the Medical Examiner had launched into another impulsive diatribe.

"...as I was saying your Honor..-" She was addressing the Judge! How did that happen?

"... my brain was in the process of swelling. Later, I was found unconscious and nearly died from the blunt force trauma to my head. The Doctors at the hospital had to drill a hole in my cranium to release the build-up of fluid and blood. My photographic memory is quite reliable but I could not, in all honesty, rely upon a single memory of that evening in question.

So many of the issues at hand were described to me after the fact. I fear the memories of that evening are as much fantasy as reality. The power of suggestion is a powerful subliminal tool. My mind was altered by the concussion. Therefore; I believe my my memories have been compromised. I feel it is my responsibility to be forthcoming in regard to this issue."

"I see, I quite agree with you Dr. Isles."

Judge Creighton was under her spell... he was nodding and smiling at the bitch.

"Hold on here... um... your Honor. Are you saying you think Dr. Isles testimony should be stricken from the record?"

"Yes Inspector Foley I am. This whole Hearing is a load of nonsense. I wanted to hear the evidence you had to offer because these are very serious charges filed against an outstanding officer of our department. You come in her like some sort of high and mighty righteous puritan - without a lick of evidence. No weapon has been found. Detective Rizzoli's testimony was concise and to the point and believable. The so called Armed Robbery charge has been dropped and that citizen refuses to testify."

"Dr. Isles has been through an impossible ordeal and, not only can you not be professional in your manner, you are unable to be civil...you dare to shout at Dr. Isles in my court room? You bumble around all scatter brained, talking to yourself and mumbling nonsense. I have had enough Inspector Foley. This matter is dismissed."

And with that said, Judge Creighton pounded his gavel and the whole of the crowded courtroom went into an uproar.

Foley found his way back to the table where his briefcase and papers were scattered about. He found his chair and sat down in defeat. This had been a very bad week. Captain Stromb had been arrested and the whole staff of the Internal Affairs Department was under deep suspicion. He just wanted to get this one last trophy under his belt before the whole IA department fell to pieces. He looked over at the mob of happy people and witnessed the final blow. Rizzoli and Isles were locked in a passionate kiss; publicly displaying their perversions while the whole crowd looked on with happy faces. Erg. He flipped open his cell phone and called his doctor. He wanted to find out if there was such a thing as Maupin Syndrome...Erg.

**Jane & Maura : The Unknown Document**

Jane swaggered into the morgue waving a smooth crisp, clean, white piece of paper. The smile she wore was open and bright with just the right amount of cocky. Smothering a frown; and the need to impart to Jane that the formerly crisp piece of paper was now riddled with dimpled indentations, Maura summoned up the proper reciprocal expression. Jane was simply too happy for Maura to spoil her mood with an unnecessary compulsion to save the unknown document from wrinkles.

**JANE'S COCKY SMILE** **VS** **an UNKNOWN **_(formerly unwrinkled)_** DOCUMENT?**

Maura laughed out loud and smiled genuinely as Jane pulled her into her arms, hugging her fiercely. The document in question crinkled and moaned. Maura felt it shudder against her rear. Jane's rude hands had started to knead and squeeze.

Her mouth felt like red hot velvet, it tasted of coffee and mint and obliterated all thought. Sensations trumped logic. Melting under Jane's ministrations, Maura simply surrendered herself; allowing the pull of the current to drag her deeper into the wild, surging river that was Jane Rizzoli.

Maura spied the document some time later. Gasping for breath, leaning heavily against the wall of her office with Jane pressed up against her, panting. "Ummm...Jane... sweetheart, you have a paper stuck to your boot."

"I know." Jane murmured against Maura's neck, she kissed her softly and then nipped her earlobe. Maura's skirt was still smushed up above her hips. Jane's slender hip had it pinned between them and was not about to let it settle. Maura knew that Jane had just warmed up and was about to begin a tortuously delicious second round.

But that paper. Less than twenty minutes ago it had been very important to Jane. She was waving it like a victory banner. It was so clean and bright...like Jane's smile had been when she entered the morgue. Now, it was crumpled, wrinkled and stuck to the sole of Jane's boot. And my panties!

Maura's panties were keeping company with the above mentioned **Unknown** (formerly crisp, smooth, white, unwrinkled, uncrumpled, unsexed up)** Document**. The black lace had gone unnoticed at first glance but served as a contrasting background that displayed the much lighter tones of the now tattered paper.

Maura gasped, she could feel Jane's hot mouth on her. Her lips were like a searing hot brand and her tongue became a flame.

Some little time later...sitting, slumped against the wall of her office - trying to focus her eyes, which were just now recovering from the lightning like explosion of her third orgasm - trying to smooth her wrinkled skirt; Maura, once again, noticed that piece of paper. It had rolled across the room. Jane accidently kicked it away while she was under Maura's skirt.

Jane was lying on the floor with her head in Maura's lap. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling as Maura gently stroked her hair and massaged her head. Maura couldn't take it any longer. She had to know what that piece of paper was.

"Jane...let me up."

"Huh... wha...-" And Maura tumbled Jane out of her lap.

She stalked across the room and picked up the dirty ball of rumpled paper. She carefully pulled apart the crumples and smoothed away the wrinkles as best she could. Nothing could be done about the dirt or the tattered edges. With that done, Maura focused on the words at the bottom of the page.

On this day Dec. 22, 2009

Detective Jane Rizzoli is deemed fit for active duty.

Signed: Dr. Elizabeth Michaelson.

Jane was smiling at her again. That bright, open, cocky smile that made Maura swoon.

" Oh Jane." Maura whispered, shaking her head from side to side in mock chastisement, before she strode across the room to reward her beautiful Detective with round three.

_**The End**_

_**Thanks again to everyone who had the patience to read this long story. I hope you enjoyed the reading as much as I enjoyed the writing. And, much added thanks for all your comments of support.**_


End file.
